Umbrella só para dias chuvosos
by strangeland
Summary: (portuguese version of Umbrella only for rainy days). Uma história de Resident Evil num universo paralelo, sem zumbis, sem monstros, sem Umbrella, sem vírus... Então como será o desenrolar dos personagens? Leia e veja. Casal principal é Leon/Ada. Mas há momentos de Steve/Claire , /Carlos/Jill/Chris
1. Primeiro dia de trabalho

(Nota: Esta é uma história sobre um universo paralelo de Resident Evil onde não há vírus, Raccoon City, Umbrella, B.O.W.s ...  
Basicamente, é um modo que criei de como seria algumas coisas caso não houvesse nada acima. Mas como eu disse: é um universo paralelo. Ou seja, em alguns pontos da história, poderá ter muitas semelhanças à história real. Em outros casos, não.)

* * *

"Umbrella" só para dias chuvosos

_(Perdoe-me, é que só pensei no título da história em inglês, onde há um trocadilho com a palavra Umbrella.)_

* * *

Cap. 1 – Primeiro dia de trabalho

Leon Kennedy era um cidadão de uma famosa cidade grande americana. Recém formado, dia 29 de setembro de 1998 era o seu primeiro dia como policial da cidade de Nova York.

Chegando na delegacia, ele conheceu seu parceiro de trabalho, Kevin Ryman. Kevin aparentava Tom Cruise no filme "Top Gun". Tinha os cabelos castanhos, alguns fios caiam nos olhos pequenos.

Na policia, havia uma equipe especial para resgates e ataques mais perigosos. Esse grupo era chamado de "S.T.A.R.S." (Esquadrão de Táticas Especiais e Resgate). Kevin sempre tentava entrar para os S.T.A.R.S., mas nunca conseguia.

Leon foi apresentado para quase todos os policias daquela delegacia, menos para os membros dos S.T.A.R.S. porque nenhum deles se encontravam no momento. Mas se sentiu especial por ter recebido tanta atenção.

Na hora do almoço, Leon estava numa sala bem próxima a entrada da delegacia. Ele estava comendo seu almoço sozinho num prato descartável até ouvir a voz de uma garota vindo do saguão principal. Ele abandonou o seu almoço que estava quase no fim e foi atender a tal garota que estava querendo algum tipo de atenção dos policiais. Ele avistou uma garota branca, com cabelos castanhos preso, com uma roupa que aparentava ser de motoqueira; ela estava com uma blusa preta e uma jaqueta vermelha-rosa que possuía um desenho bem peculiar nas costas: era um mulher com asas (talvez um anjo) segurando uma bomba atômica, aparentemente, e logo abaixo havia várias bombas-atômicas alinhadas e tinha uma coisa escrita... Estava escrito "made in heaven". A blusa e a jaqueta complementavam o short preto com uma camada de jeans vermelho por cima do pano maior preto.

\- Posso ajudar? – Leon disse.

\- Sim, eu estou procurando pelo meu irmão. Ele trabalha aqui, acho que você conhece... Chris Redfield dos S.T.A.R.S.

\- Me desculpe, mas eu não o conheço – Leon deu um sorriso meio envergonhado – Não cheguei a conhecê-lo...

\- Não? Mas todo mundo conhece ele!

\- Eu sou novo aqui. É meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

\- Oh... Que legal! Qual é seu nome?

\- Meu nome é Leon... Leon Kennedy. E qual é o seu?

\- Claire Redfield. – ela fez uma pausa e voltou a falar – Queria muito falar com o Chris. Era um assunto importante de família. Mas nada grave...

Os dois conversaram um pouco até que Claire foi embora. Leon pode observar que ela sentou numa motocicleta estacionada em frente a delegacia. Ele andou até a sala onde havia deixado o restante do almoço e se deparou com um policial loiro, mas com alguns cabelos grisalhos.

\- Ela está sempre vindo aqui, a menina motoqueira. Ela sempre vem procurar pelo irmão, Chris. Já estamos acostumados com ela. O problema é que às vezes parece que ela não quer deixar o Chris trabalhar.

\- Ela deve ter os motivos dela – Leon disse.

Dentro da sala, Leon encarou o prato de comida, pegou-o e voltou a comer. A comida estava fria, mas comeu assim mesmo.

Após meia-hora, Kevin procurou por Leon e quando achou Leon, limpando a arma, disse:

\- Kennedy, temos um trabalho pra fazer. Houve uma batida, um acidente de carro... ou melhor dizer, de um caminhão! Preciso que venha comigo e ... – Kevin fez uma pausa – sinta como vai ser seu trabalho daqui em diante.

Kevin e Leon entraram numa viatura policial e seguiram em direção ao local da batida. Kevin dirigia atentamente e com pressa para chegar. Leon estava um pouco nervoso. Achou que no seu primeiro dia de trabalho não aconteceria praticamente nada. Ele iria para a delegacia, faria algumas coisas no escritório, ou algo assim, e voltaria pra casa depois de um longo dia de tédio.

Chegando no local, havia um caminhão, uma moto caída no chão, um cara bêbado caído no chão. Kevin estacionou o carro rapidamente e saiu. Porém, Leon ainda estava um pouco atordoado com a cena: a moto que estava no chão era de Claire Redfield! _"Aquela garota que falou comigo hoje... Essa moto é dela!"_ ele pensou. Leon saiu da viatura e ficou apreensivo. Olhou ao redor e viu Claire encostada na parede de um prédio, com hematomas no braço esquerdo e olhando ferozmente para o homem bêbado caído no chão.

\- Claire! Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

\- Leon! – Os olhos de Claire passaram a olhar para Leon. Estava com tanto ódio do motorista do caminhão que havia esquecido o que estava acontecendo ao redor. – Eu estou bem. Aquele idiota bateu na minha moto e eu acabei machucando meu braço quando caí. A sorte é que o caminhão dele e nem minha moto não estavam em grande movimento. Acho que teria morrido se fosse pior... – ela olhou para baixo. – Mas não se preocupe. As pessoas ao redor chamaram a ambulância e eles devem estar chegando.

Do outro lado da rua, Kevin tentava conversar com o homem gordo e bêbado no chão, mas estava quase impossível. Kevin chamou Leon para se aproximar e poder ajudá-lo a levantar aquele homem para ser preso. Leon se aproximou e Kevin algemou o homem ainda no chão. Leon e Kevin puxaram o homem pelos dois braços e o tentaram fazer andar até a viatura. Colocaram ele no carro e fecharam a porta. O homem caiu pelo banco de trás e começou reclamar coisas incompreensíveis.

A ambulância que Claire havia falado havia chegado e eles atenderam Claire ali mesmo na rua. Eram apenas ferimentos leves, não havia necessidade de levá-la a um hospital. Mas Claire não estava preocupada com seu braço, mas sim com sua moto. Era sua primeira e única moto que havia ganhado dos pais. Um retrovisor da moto havia quebrado totalmente e parte da frente da moto estava arranhada.

* * *

Kevin e Leon voltaram para a delegacia com o motorista bêbado, que agora estava falando insistentemente que era inocente. Kevin estava sendo como um exemplo ambulante. Ele esperava que tudo o que ele estava fazendo poderia ser copiado por Leon nos próximos dias de trabalho, mesmo que prender um bêbado na rua poderia parecer algo bobo.

Leon tirou o bêbado e o colocou sentado num banco que havia num corredor. Um policial negro, chamado Marvin, se aproximou e perguntou:

\- Esse é o motorista do caminhão que bateu na moto?

\- Sim, senhor – disse Leon.

\- Leve ele para minha sala. E, Kevin – ele olhou totalmente para Kevin - prepare o relatório.

Kevin foi para um caminho contrário do policial negro. Leon então puxou o motorista bêbado e levou para a sala do policial Marvin. Ele conversou um pouco com Marvin e os outros policiais ao redor e saiu.

Do lado de fora, ele avistou Claire mais uma vez. Ela estava distraída e com uma mão segurando um pano que estava preso no braço que havia machucado. A aparência de Claire havia mudado em pouquíssimo tempo. Aquela garota que estava procurando pelo irmão parecia diferente da garota agora. Antes, seu cabelo estava preso de um jeito muito calculado, sua expressão estava pacífica. Agora, o cabelo de Claire estava uma bagunça só. Os fios pareciam que estavam em guerra, e as afeições de Claire estavam rígidas de raiva. Sua sobrancelha estava franzida num tom de inconformação.

\- Claire...

\- Oi, Leon! Estou aqui de volta, mas dessa vez é pra dar meu depoimento.

\- Eu fico feliz que não tenha se machucado muito! Quando vi sua moto, pensei que tinha morrido!

Claire suspirou de alívio e sorriu.

\- Hey, se souber do Chris, mande ele vir falar comigo, ok?

\- Ok – disse Leon.

Ele não sabia o que conversar com Claire. É claro que ele percebia que havia uma facilidade de ter uma conversa com Claire, como se eles fossem grandes conhecidos ou algo do tipo. Porém, Leon não tinha palavras para conversar com Claire. Parte do cérebro dele estava pensando no fato de Claire ter quase morrido pouquíssimos minutos depois que ela havia conversado com ele.

\- Sabe, às vezes acho a vida tão estranha... – Claire franziu a sobrancelha – eu cheguei aqui e você foi o único que me atendeu. Chris não estava, por isso fui embora mais cedo. Eu fui acertada por um caminhão e um dos policiais que foram no local era você... Talvez, se o Chris estivesse aqui naquela hora, não haveria acontecido isso comigo... E também, que coincidência eu ter encontrado você duas vezes, ou melhor, três vezes agora, em pouquíssimo tempo e você é o novato!

\- Bom, sobre a ausência do Chris e seu acidente, eu não sei dizer... Você diz que se o Chris estivesse, talvez você não teria sofrido esse acidente, já eu acho que poderia ser pior, sei lá... Algumas coisas são inevitáveis, só o que muda é a intensidade delas. – Leon fez uma pausa – Mas não fique pensando nisso, Claire. Você está bem agora e isso é o que importa. – Leon olhou para o braço que estava com curativos. – Como está o braço?

\- Arde um pouco... – Claire olhou para o braço um pouco desconsolada – Acho que daqui a 2 semanas volta tudo ao normal.

Leon ficou quieto por um instante. Mais uma vez, não havia assunto para falar com Claire. Então, ele lembrou de procurar por Chris.

\- Vou procurar pelo Chris, ok?

\- Obrigada, Leon. – Claire deu um sorriso de agradecimento.

Leon andou pela delegacia até a sala dos agentes S.T.A.R.S. Ele encarou a porta na esperança de encontrá-los, já que no início do dia eles não estavam. Ele rodou a maçaneta da porta e abriu um pouco a porta sem colocar nenhum dos pés para dentro. Ficou ali segurando a maçaneta e olhando para dentro. Viu seis pessoas, uma delas era uma mulher. Olhou bem para o rosto dos cinco homens e tentou identificar qual deles mais pareciam com Claire. Havia um homem de meia-idade ruivo. Havia um homem significantemente mais novo, com um colete amarelo e um cabelo com topete. Havia um homem com uma bandana vermelha na cabeça. Havia um homem com uma roupa preta e uma aparência mais européia, e tinha bigode. E havia outro cara com um cabelo de topete também, mas com um rosto mais retangular. _"Nenhum deles aparentam ser irmão da Claire"_ Leon pensou. Todos os agentes da sala estavam olhando para Leon, esperando ele falar alguma coisa.

\- Redfield? Chris Redfield? – Leon perguntou sem saber para quem olhar

\- Sou eu! – disse Chris, um rapaz alto de topete e rosto retangular. Ele se aproximou de Leon e esperou que ele falasse algo.

\- Sua irmã Claire veio te procurar mais cedo e não te achou e resolveu ir embora. Há poucos minutos, ela sofreu um acidente e fui no local da batida. Ela está bem e veio deixar depoimento. Ela quer ver você agora.

\- Claire sofreu um acidente? Hoje?!

\- Sim, mas ela está bem. Só machucou o braço.

Chris ficou atordoado e passou pela porta onde Leon estava e seguiu caminho até Claire.

Um tempo depois, havia outro desafio: acompanhar alguns policiais que tinham um mandato de prisão para um homem chamado Jeremy Brooks no Lower Manhattan. Tudo ocorreu bem e Leon surpreendeu seus novos parceiros de trabalho.


	2. Beleza chinesa

Cap. 2 – Beleza chinesa

Depois do primeiro dia de serviço, foi para casa. _"Dia cheio"_ pensou. Tomou banho, colocou uma roupa mais confortável e sentou na mesa de jantar. Conversou com seu pai, James Kennedy, sobre tudo que havia acontecido e jantaram. James chegou a dizer "sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa" após o jantar. A mãe de Leon, Nancy, havia morrido por culpa de um câncer. James ficou arrasado com a perda da esposa e Leon, pronto pra morar sozinho, recusou isso pois pensava na solidão do pai. Seu pai, agora, trabalhava como gerente numa livraria. Desde a morte de Courtney, James não era mais o mesmo, chegando a ter alguns sintomas de depressão quando ficava sozinho por muito tempo. Tudo que eles poderiam gastar com hospitais, eles gastaram, mas não adiantou. Leon sentia vontade de chorar de saudades da mãe às vezes, mas evitava fazer tal coisa em casa. Tinha que aparentar ser mais forte na frente do pai para o bem dele.

Leon morava na rua East 23rd, entre as ruas Lexignton Avenue e 3rd Avenue. Não era muito longe o apartamento da delegacia que trabalhava, então ele sempre ia a pé. Dizia para seu pai que só escolhia o carro para andar grandes distâncias.

Depois daquele almoço simples. Leon observou seu apartamento. Era bonito, mas havia um ar de solidão. Havia um ar de tristeza, melancolia e saudade também. O pai de Leon sentou numa cadeira em frente a uma mesinha estilo de desenhista. James gostava de desenhar prédios e paisagens urbanas quase sempre. Ele sempre dizia que a pior solidão não é estar num lugar vazio, mas num lugar cheio, como uma cidade, e ao redor de muitas pessoas e se sentir solitário.

Leon observou o pai pegar um lápis e fazer os primeiros riscos no papel. _"Ele tem alma de arquiteto mesmo"_ Leon pensou.

\- Eu vou andar um pouco, pai. Volto logo. - Disse Leon enquanto colocava seu tênis.

\- Você e suas caminhadas. Você poderia trazer uma namorada na volta. Anda pelas ruas dessa cidade quase sempre e nunca acontece "nada". Acho que você anda nas ruas erradas.

Leon sorriu e disse:

\- Acho que você tem razão. Agora vou indo. Já volto. – Leon pegou as chaves de casa e fechou a porta ao ver a visão do pai desenhando naquela mesinha. Mesmo com a porta fechada, continuou segurando a maçaneta. Fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou. Refletiu sobre sua própria imagem. Ele era o Leon Scott Kennedy, o sempre certinho, o sempre responsável, o que sempre tem a palavra final para organizar as coisas. Nem se ele quisesse ser irresponsável por um momento conseguiria. Parece que ele sempre estava cercado de pessoas que se encontram em algum tipo de problema e ele tinha que ser o mais racional de todos. Às vezes, ele deseja ser um cara despreocupado e rebelde por um dia, mas não conseguiria nem se pagasse ele por isso.

Na rua, Leon refletiu sobre o que seu pai disse e concordou. Andava sempre nas mesmas quadras, então ele decidiu andar mais longe. Enquanto andava, refletia sobre sua vida; seu passado, seu presente e como ele quer o seu futuro. Virou a esquina de uma rua que ele quase não andava. A rua estava quase vazia, um tanto quanto misteriosa. Ele passou a mão pela franja loira enquanto andava olhando para o chão. Ele chegou a ver um carro branco parado com a porta aberta, mas ignorou e continuou andando. Ele passou ao lado do carro e de repente sentiu uma pancada nas costas. Alguma coisa leve o acertou e ele olhou assustado para trás. Como policial, qualquer movimento brusco despertava um instinto de sobrevivência, seja esse de correr, se abaixar, sacar sua arma... Entretanto, Leon não sacou sua arma de início, mas havia preparado sua mão atrás de seu corpo para sacar a arma escondida na cintura.

Leon olhou para o chão e avistou uma bolsa feminina pequena preta. Ele se virou e olhou para frente e avistou uma linda mulher com um vestido vermelho, um cinto preto no meio da cintura, meias pretas e um sapato não muito convencional, que lembrava um pouco os sapatos chineses. Ela era linda. Era aparente que era mestiça, meio chinesa, meio americana. Branca, olhos puxados, cabelos curtos na altura do pescoço.

\- Desculpe, quando te vi, achei que era uma pessoa que conheço – ela disse um pouco envergonhada enquanto andava para mais perto. Abaixou, pegou sua bolsa e se aproximou do carro, olhando para seu interior.

\- Quem é você? – Leon perguntou.

\- Ada Wong – ela disse após virar para olhá-lo.

Ada estava com um rosto sério. Ela olhava para Leon e observava a beleza do rapaz, mas fazia questão de não perder tempo com isso. Sentiu medo de Leon perceber. Ela não era aquele tipo de pessoa que mostra quem é por dentro logo de início. Ela era o mistério em pessoa. Há coisas em Ada Wong que são quase impossíveis de se saber apenas por palpite.

\- Ada, você tem o costume de atirar bolsas nas pessoas? – Leon deu um sorrisinho. Ele não queria ficar sem assunto, não queria perder a oportunidade de conversar com a mais bela mulher que já conheceu. Ele se sentia travado, sentia a mão gelada e tremendo. Escondeu-as nos bolsos para parecer calmo e despreocupado.

\- Não – ela disse bem sensual – mas a pessoa que eu achei que era, é uma pessoa que me deixou com muita raiva. Me desculpe, mais uma vez. Eu estou um pouco irritada porque meu carro parou.

Ada estava com vontade de rir de vergonha por ter jogado sua bolsa num rapaz tão bonito. Ele era loiro, tinha cabelos bem liso e uma franja; era alto, usava uma camisa azul, uma calça preta e tinha olhos bem sensuais. Ignorando o fim da conversa, Ada andou até o carro e colocou uma das mãos na traseira do carro. Olhou para o rapaz e disse:

\- Será que você poderia me ajudar? Acho que o carro precisa de um empurrão. Se trabalharmos juntos, podemos mover isso. Me dê uma mãozinha.

Leon concordou imediatamente. Estava enfeitiçado pela beleza da mulher de um jeito que nem conseguia raciocinar direito. Andou até o carro, colocou as mãos na altura do porta-malas. Ada andou até a lateral do carro, e entrou no carro, deu partida. Ela acelerava e o carro movia bem devagar por causa dos empurrões de Leon. Ele estava pondo toda sua força para não parecer fraco, mas havia uma parte dele que não estava desejando que aquele carro pegasse. Senão, ela seria obrigada a aproveitar que o carro estava pegando e sair dali o mais rápido possível. E como Leon iria conseguir tirar Ada da cabeça sem nenhuma informação dela com exceção do nome?

Ada saiu do carro e foi até Leon.

\- Não adianta. Ele não vai querer andar de jeito nenhum. Vou ter que chamar o reboque.

\- Se você quiser, pode usar meu celular. Eu pago um taxi... Onde você mora? É... – ele gaguejou – eu quero dizer, eu não sei onde tem um mecânico aqui por perto. Eu tenho um carro, mas ta em casa.

\- Que fofo – Ada disse encarando bem sexy para Leon.

Houve uma pausa esquisita entre os dois. Ada era naturalmente sensual. Era difícil dizer se o que ela falava era uma tentativa de seduzir Leon, ou se ela estava apenas sendo ela mesma, no seu normal.

\- Você estava com pressa?

\- Sim. Eu estava indo o apartamento do meu namorado. O nome dele é John. Ele mora perto do Central Park.

Leon se sentiu um pouco envergonhado. _"É claro que ela tem namorado. Uma garota tão bonita como ela... por que ela estaria solteira? Deve ter um monte de caras atrás dela"_ pensou.

\- Por que você não liga pro seu namorado te buscar?

_"O que aconteceu com 'eu te pago um taxi'"_ pensou Ada.

\- Se for para encontrá-lo, não quero que seja na rua. Ainda por cima pra me ajudar com meu carro. Eu não iria demorar lá nem 15 minutos. Eu poderia ir de táxi e voltar de táxi pra resolver essa situação – ela apontou para o carro – Eu me pergunto se tem algum mecânico aberto, e depois ir para casa. Mas com uma cidade dessas, tenho medo de que algo aconteça. Meu carro pode parar na delegacia, certo? Na verdade, eu não sei para onde os carros rebocados vão – ela sorriu – Nunca passei por isso.

\- Bom, se seu carro for parar delegacia, ele seria bem cuidado por mim – Leon disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Tirou seu distintivo do bolso e mostrou para Ada.

Ada apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu sensualmente enquanto o olhava.

\- Ora, ora, ora... Um policial. Vai me multar, policial? – ela ronronou as palavras

Leon sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Ele não queria parecer tímido, entretanto. Ele olhou para baixo e tentou não gaguejar. Ele pensou em dizer algo que fizesse parecer interessado nela, mas não disse. Lembrou do tal namorado que ela disse.

\- Não.

Ada estava olhando para cada parte do rosto de Leon. Antes que o silêncio embaraçoso chegasse, ela disse:

\- Eu não vou demorar na casa do meu namorado. Eu acho que vou lá de táxi e volto aqui para resolver meu carro – ela deu as chaves do carro para Leon.

\- Ok. Eu te espero – e então, ele tirou sua carteira e deu dinheiro suficiente para uma corrida de táxi até a distância que Ada havia dito.

Ada pegou o dinheiro de Leon, mas retirou algumas notas e devolveu.

\- Não vou precisar dessas notas.

\- Ok. E não se preocupe, eu vou tentar ajudar você. E, eu acho que não cheguei a me apresentar, Ada. Meu nome é Leon.

Ada o achou que ele era o cara mais doce do mundo naquele momento. Entretanto, escolhia as poucas palavras que usava com ele.

\- Até mais, Leon – Ela andou até a esquina, virou a direita e pegou um táxi que estava passando.

Leon, refletindo sobre esse momento enquanto encostava no carro de Ada, lembrou de seu pai. _"Você poderia trazer uma namorada na volta_". _"Que pena"_ ele pensou. _"Ela já tem um namorado. E ele deve ser muito sortudo de tê-la. Não acho que tenho muita sorte, mas vou tentar uma aproximação, talvez..."._


	3. Os dois loiros

Cap. 3 – Os dois loiros

Ada sabia exatamente porque estava indo para a casa de John. A conversa não seria uma das melhores, assim como o dia não foi um dos melhores, mas conhecer aquele policial loiro logo após seu carro quebrar foi uma das coisas que salvou seu dia. Ela não queria admitir isso, mas ela o achou lindo.

Ada saiu do táxi logo após ele ter estacionado em frente ao prédio de John. Ela entrou, pegou o elevador e foi para o oitavo andar.

Ela bateu na porta com o número 804 e esperou por John. Ele abriu a porta sem parecer muito romântico e esperou Ada entrar. Ela entrou e passou por um espelho quadrado que ficava na parede lateral da porta de entrada. Ela andou mais um pouco e estava na sala de estar dele. Ada sentou no sofá e esperou por John.

\- Você demorou. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – John, um homem com um cabelo loiro, mais claro que o de Leon e com uma franja que ia de orelha a orelha. De longe, dava pra perceber que John era um desses homens super certinhos, que usam suéter em dia de frio, chambray invés de uma camiseta, e não beberia mais que uma garrafa de cerveja numa festa. John até parecia um pouco com Leon, porém Leon conseguia ser mais misterioso e mais ousado em certos aspectos. Agora, John sentou num sofá diferente de Ada, que estava inclinado para a reta da televisão.

\- Meu carro deu problema, mas já consertei. – Ada disse sem olhar para John.

\- Olha, me desculpe por aquela discussão ontem na casa do Michael. E lamento não termos terminado logo de uma vez, eu tive que ir trabalhar.

\- Eu sei disso, John. Então por que não voltamos aonde paramos? Por exemplo, você poderia me dizer por que aquela sua amiga do trabalho te liga de 2 em duas 2 horas? Como é mesmo o nome dela?

\- Ada, não é assim... – John apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas e tampou o rosto com as duas mãos. Ele passou os dedos pelo rosto, do meio para os lados, juntou as duas mãos do jeito que qualquer pessoa faria para rezar. Ele agora estava olhando sério para ela. – Eu já te disse que ela não me liga d duas em duas horas...

\- Então por que SEMPRE que estou aqui, o telefone toca e é ela? E por que você sempre ri no telefone?! – Ada estava de braços cruzados, a perna direita por cima da esquerda, e balançava a direita incontrolavelmente.

\- É só uma COINCIDÊNCIA – John colocou bastante ênfase em "coincidência" – quando você não está aqui, nem minha mãe me liga!

\- Então eu trago o sinal do seu telefone toda vez que piso aqui, John? – Ada agora havia acalmado seus nervos. Ela voltou parecer sem emoção.

\- Ada, por favor... – John encostou suas costas no sofá e olhou para o teto branco – Eu não tenho nada com ela! Ela é só uma amiga! – O tom de voz de John soava desespero – Você só ta reclamando dela porque você não tem nenhum amigo homem, só mulheres, então você não conhece muito bem uma amizade...

\- Não me chame de burra, John. E não tente disfarçar falando que você não me chamou de burra. Eu sei muito bem quando algo é amizade e quando é algo mais que isso – Ada disse num tom mais sério.

\- Ok, me desculpe – John caiu de joelhos no tapete que estava entre os dois sofás. Ele andou pelos joelhos até as pernas de Ada, segurou a mão direita de Ada e voltou a falar – Por que não fazemos as pazes e fazemos o que sabemos fazer melhor, que é assistir "Alien", "Exterminador do Futuro" enquanto a gente come pipoca abraçadinhos?

\- Não, John. Na casa do Michael, você não me respondeu por que você queria que eu ficasse com _mais raiva_. Por que?

\- Porque... – John soltou a mão de Ada – Porque você nunca demonstra ciúmes. Você fica com raiva, mas não fica com ciúmes. E se a Karol tivesse na festa, provavelmente você iria ir embora, sem ao menos brigar com ela, sei lá.

\- Talvez eu daria um tapa em você e terminaria. O que você quer, John? Você quer que eu seja uma rainha do drama? Que eu faça um chilique na sua frente?

\- Não, eu só quero que você fique com ciúmes como qualquer outra garota ficaria! Que você reclame comigo de um certo jeito, e não perguntar pra mim se eu prefiro ela a você e terminar e ficar por isso mesmo!

Ada se levantou e andou até o outro lado da sala. John se levantou do chão e sentou no sofá, no lugar que Ada estava.

\- John, eu não vou forçar você a nada. Se você ama essa garota, se você não me ama mais, o que eu posso fazer? Você quer que eu faça uma cena pra você escolher a mim do que ela? Desculpe, John, mas cenas de ciúmes do jeito que você quer são desnecessárias. Se você quer um motivo pra escolher a mim do que ela, então você não precisa de mim no final das contas.

\- Eu amo você Ada! Não fale isso! A minha senha do computador do trabalho é o seu nome! Eu carrego uma foto sua na minha carteira... Eu amo você, mas parece que você que não me ama. Eu tenho dúvidas sobre seu sentimento, às vezes parece que você não liga pra nada... Se eu tivesse certeza que você me ama, eu e a Karol... – John parou de falar ao perceber que estava falando demais.

\- Eu não quero saber de mais nada, John. Eu acho melhor a gente terminar.

\- É isso que você quer? – John perguntou incrédulo.

\- Sim. Vai ser melhor. E se não se importar, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer agora – Ada caminhou até a porta e parou de frente do espelho, olhando para John.

\- Ok. Então vai – John estava com um olhar abatido.

\- Tchau, John.

Ada abriu a porta principal e saiu do apartamento de John.

* * *

Leon havia conseguido achar um mecânico para o carro de Ada. Um dos homens do local usou o carro para puxar o carro de Ada. Eles olharam o carro e consertaram rapidamente um pequeno problema interno. O dinheiro que _Ada_ teria que pagar seria uns U$50. Leon poderia usar os U$50 em sua carteira ou poderia esperar por Ada para pagar. Até porque, ela teria que aparecer a qualquer momento, pois tinha deixado as chaves com um "estranho".

Leon resolveu ser mais cavalheiro e pagou a conta do carro de Ada. Ele achou que isso seria o mais próximo de um flerte numa garota que já tem namorado.

Ele deixou o carro de Ada no mecânico por um momento e voltou ao ponto de encontro esperar por Ada. Ele encostou na parede de um pequeno prédio, cruzou os braços e esperou. Um táxi apareceu em poucos minutos e estacionou na frente de Leon. A chinesa pagou o taxista e saiu do carro, indo em direção a Leon.

\- Leon, cadê meu carro? – ela perguntou num tom um pouco abatido.

\- Ele ta num mecânico aqui perto. Não se preocupe, eu não sumi com o seu carro – Leon sorriu, se aproximou de Ada e deu as chaves para ela. – Aliás, eu não consigo acreditar que você confiou num estranho para tomar conta do seu carro.

\- Eu presumi que policiais são sempre certinhos – Ada deu um sorriso e esqueceu porque havia voltado irritada do apartamento de John.

Leon pediu para Ada acompanhá-lo até o caminho do mecânico e explicou como achou o lugar, como o carro foi levado para lá e etc. Em meio a conversa, Leon perguntou:

\- Só por curiosidade, por que seu namorado não veio junto? – ele tentou agir da forma mais natural possível, como se ele estivesse perguntando se ela morava na cidade.

\- Porque terminamos hoje. E eu sabia que isso estava pra acontecer.

\- Lamento ouvir isso. Como está se sentindo agora?

\- Eu estou bem. Na verdade, foi até melhor isso ter acontecido, mas eu prefiro não falar sobre esse assunto agora.

\- Okay. Não tocarei mais nesse assunto – Leon agora estava com as duas mãos no bolso, olhando para seus passos.

Eles andaram até o mecânico e Ada reconheceu seu carro nos primeiro segundo que o viu. Leon conversou com um doas mecânicos do local que já havia falado com ele mais cedo. E então, Ada perguntou quanto tinha sido o conserto, mas um dos mecânicos respondeu "seu namorado já pagou". Ada ficou um pouco incrédula não pelo mecânico ter achado que Leon era seu namorado, mas por ele ter pagado. Leon, por outro lado, se sentiu o mais envergonhado possível por ter sido chamado de "namorado" quando não havia nem meia hora que Ada havia terminado com seu namorado John.

\- Leon, por que pagou?

\- Eu... Eu achei que seria a coisa certa a fazer. Você parecia irritada quando te vi, você terminou com seu namorado... Acho que o mínimo que posso fazer é isso.

Ada não respondeu, apenas observou os olhos azuis do rapaz.

\- Então você é daqueles caras que gostam de provar que o cavalheirismo existe mesmo que for numa chance de 1 entre 50 caras? – ela perguntou num tom um pouco sarcástico, mas sério.

Leon riu da piada e disse:

\- Não... Eu só tento fazer o certo na maioria das vezes.

\- Eu te devo uma, Leon. Me fala, qual é a delegacia que você trabalha?

Leon sentiu um peso dentro do corpo. Não achou que essa pergunta viria de Ada.

\- Eu trabalho na 25ª delegacia, da Rua East 20. Conhece?

\- Sim.

Ada andou até seu carro, abriu a porta e disse:

\- Obrigada, Leon. Fique atento porque quem sabe um dia eu não te visito no seu trabalho? – ela entrou no carro e fechou a porta.

Leon se sentiu confuso. Por um momento, imaginou Ada procurando por ele como Claire sempre ia procurar por Chris. Ele tentou se aproximar da janela de Ada, tentando juntar as palavras no cérebro e disse:

\- Vai me visitar? Pra isso, você teria que...

\- Tchau, Leon. Te vejo por aí. – Ada interrompeu Leon e abandonou-o naquele lugar, junto com alguns mecânicos que terminavam de ler um jornal velho.

Em poucos instantes, o carro de Ada sumiu pelas ruas da cidade. Ele foi para a calçada e andou em direção a sua casa.

* * *

Chegando em casa, ele largou as chaves perto de uma mesa que ficava perto da porta de entrada, justamente para despejar chaves e outros objetos pequenos. Andou até o sofá, sentou e descansou bem as costas e esticou as pernas. O pai de Leon apareceu de repente , viu o filho no sofá e disse:

\- Dessa vez, você demorou. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Por incrível que pareça sim. – Leon fechou os olhos e continuou falando, mas num tom de preguiça – Encontrei uma garota na rua com problemas no carro. Tentei ajudá-la empurrando o carro e não deu certo. Ela precisava ir num certo lugar, deixou as chaves comigo...

\- Ela deixou as chaves com você? – O pai de Leon interrompeu um pouco espantado e animado ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim, ela tinha que resolver algo importante e rápido. Enquanto ela foi lá onde tinha que ir, eu consegui arranjar alguém pra puxar o carro dela até um mecânico e ... acabou que eu paguei pelo carro dela. Sorte que foi algo bem idiota, porque se fosse pior, daria mais que U$1000 – agora Leon estava completamente deitado no sofá, com o restante das pernas saindo por cima do braço do sofá e com o braço direito caído por cima da testa.

\- E ela era bonita?

\- Muito. Ela era um pouco chinesa, sabe? Não sei explicar, mas era maravilhosa.

\- Conseguiu o número dela? - James estava animadíssimo.

\- Não. Pai, ela tinha namorado. Se eu fizesse isso, eu seria um completo idiota. Mas ela disse que iria me visitar no trabalho.

\- Parece que alguém não vai conseguir se concentrar mais no trabalho, hein – James riu, andou pelos corredores da casa e foi para seu quarto.


	4. A moça desapareceu

Cap. 4 – A moça desapareceu

Leon foi trabalhar no dia seguinte esperando qualquer sinal de Ada. Alternava os pensamentos entre "quando será que ela aparecerá?" "deveria ter pedido o telefone dela" e "bobagem... Por que ela apareceria? Talvez ela voltou pro tal do John e o babaca aqui que gastou dinheiro a toa pra nada". Na hora do almoço, Leon estava sentado perto de uma janela, sentado numa sala dentro daquela delegacia. Ele estava comendo uma quentinha que havia comprado num restaurante e resolveu comer na delegacia mesmo. Kevin estava com Leon durante aquele almoço, porém ele não estava almoçando e sim lanchando um bom BigMac duplo com batatas fritas e coca-cola. Kevin estava falando sem parar de uma garçonete loira que trabalha num tal Jack's bar. Ele dizia como ele tinha uma quedinha por ela, o quanto estava freqüentando mais aquele bar por causa dela e etc. Leon ouvia com atenção e fazia perguntas para Kevin, mas sempre dava umas olhadelas para a janela a sua esquerda.

\- O que tanto você olha nessa janela, Kennedy? - Kevin interrompeu a si mesmo enquanto falava da beleza da garçonete.

\- Nada... Por que ta perguntando isso?

\- Tá de brincadeira, né? Desde que vi você chegando nessa delegacia, percebi que você fica procurando uma janela após a outra. Quando pegamos a viatura mais cedo pra irmos até o Upper West Side, você ficou espionando a calçada da delegacia... Eu percebi isso. Ta procurando alguém?

Leon deu um sorriso e encheu a boca com bastante macarrão parafuso da sua quentinha. Ele mastigou, engoliu e percebeu que Kevin esperava uma resposta.

\- Sim, mas eu não sei se ela irá aparecer... Ok, eu vou te contar a história. - Leon contou toda a história de como conheceu Ada na noite anterior, como ajudou ela e como ela desapareceu sem ao menos dar uma chance dele fazer mais perguntas ou se despedir com um aperto de mão ou um beijo no rosto. Kevin ria e calculava o que perguntar.

\- Kennedy, você pagou o conserto do carro dela e ela simplesmente fugiu de você? – Kevin aproveitou para dar outra mordida no hambúrguer.

\- Eu não sei dizer se ela _fugiu_ de mim... Mas eu também não posso dizer que ela não estava gostando de ficar ali comigo. Ela me perguntou se eu ia prendê-la logo depois que eu disse que era policial. Por que eu prenderia alguém porque o carro quebrou? Ela disse isso pra me provocar... – Leon agora estava revirando pra lá e pra cá na comida com o garfo, um tanto quanto chateado com a situação toda.

\- Cara! E por que você não disse que iria fazer isso mas só se ela "recusasse dar o número dela ou algo"! Devia ter dado uma cantada, cara!

\- Como que eu ia cantá-la? Ela tinha um namorado e tava indo pra casa dele – Leon voltou a comer sua comida, mas dessa vez comia rápido e sem mastigar direito – Pelo menos ela disse que viria aqui me visitar. O problema vai ser se ela nunca fizer isso... Droga, eu não vou conseguir tirar ela da cabeça – ele abandonou o garfo na comida e cruzou os braços.

\- Leon, Leon, Leon... – Kevin terminava de engolir o ultimo pedaço do seu BigMac. Tomou um gole de coca-cola e voltou a falar – tem que aprender como flertar uma garota direito pra não passar por situações como essa. Agora, me fala direito como é essa Ada de rosto e de corpo.

\- Ela deve ter 1,70m, ou um pouco menos que isso... Ela tem uns olhos chineses, mas o formato do rosto é bem ocidental... – ele soltou um sorriso ao lembrar da beleza daquela mulher - Ela tem um cabelo preto curto na altura do pescoço, ela é magra, ela tem uma voz TÃO sedutora... – ele espremeu o polegar e o indicador nos olhos, como se estivesse limpando-os –Ela é perfeita... Uma deusa oriental.

\- Por que você não vai dar uma voltinha em Chinatown? Às vezes, ela mora lá... – Kevin disse brincando.

\- Ah, sim, até parece que ela mora naquele bairro... Ela tem cara de quem mora no Upper West Side, ou no Harlem.

\- Mas você disse que ela tava indo pra casa do namorado que mora "perto" do Central Park. Se ela morasse nesses bairros que você disse, você não a acharia na rua que você achou. Vocês estavam abaixo do Central Park, se lembra?

\- Eu sei. Talvez ela deveria estar vindo de qualquer outro lugar, menos a casa dela. E se ela foi visitar alguma amiga antes? Sei lá... O fato de eu ter encontrado ela ali não tem nada a ver com as minhas teorias de "onde ela mora". Pelo menos, na minha opinião.

Kevin observava Leon. O loiro não sabia se brincava com a comida, se ficava de braços cruzados, etc.

\- Quando você encontrá-la em Koreatown ou em Chinatown, me avise – Kevin disse no seu último deboche.

* * *

Quatro dias desde o dia em que Leon viu Ada, a "donzela em perigo", digamos assim, na rua e nada da tal visita que ela disse que iria dar. Dessa vez, Leon já estava perdendo qualquer esperança daquela garota ir visitá-lo em seu trabalho. Era sexta-feira, 18:30h. Leon pensou que, nessa hora, provavelmente ela estaria fazendo qualquer coisa interessante. "Talvez ela voltou pro namorado", ele pensava.

Leon havia perseguido um carro com Kevin neste dia e ele que dirigiu o carro. Passou também por uma grande correria para prender os bandidos. Leon agora estava arrumando sua mochila para ir para casa. Ele pisou na calçada da delegacia com um ar de exaustão. Estava suspirando de cansaço e virou a esquerda. Enquanto dava os primeiros passos, ouviu uma voz falar:

\- Pensei que teria que esperar uma eternidade por você.

Leon virou-se rápido e avistou aquela linda mulher que ele tanto esperou esses dias todos. Ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa vermelha sem manga. Os cabelos negros da moça davam um contraste tão bonito com a pele clara e a calça preta. Um all-star tradicional complementava a roupa. Leon achava engraçado pensar que ela dava um sentido diferente para roupas vermelhas. Leon esqueceu completamente que estava exausto e disse:

\- Ada...

\- Você parece surpreso... Eu deveria ter dito quando exatamente eu viria.

Ada deu um sorrisinho para Leon. Ele agora se aproximava de Ada, tentando não fazer nenhuma cara idiota como sempre fazia quando estava feliz. Ada agora percebia como o cabelo de Leon era sob os poucos raios de sol. John tinha um cabelo muito mais claro e não era nada parecido com o cabelo de Leon. Os cabelos de Leon aparentavam ser dois tons mais escuros.

\- Se você tivesse avisado que dia viria e que horas, não iria ficar muito tempo esperando aqui. Aliás, está aqui há quanto tempo? – Leon tentava não aparentar o quanto foi torturante esperar por ela.

\- Meia hora. E eu gosto de fazer surpresas. São mais emocionantes – ela sorriu enquanto levantou rápido as duas sobrancelhas. Leon se desconsertou, perdeu a fala por um momento.

\- Por que você foi embora daquele jeito? Parecia que estava fugindo, sei lá...

\- Eu sabia que você ia perguntar sobre isso... Eu estava com pressa de chegar em casa – Ada olhava para a rua e falou tudo na maior naturalidade, sem cogitar que o jeito como agiu teria deixado Leon bem perdido nas idéias. – Mas então, pra onde você estava indo agora? Te interrompi? – ela perguntou logo antes que Leon fizesse mais perguntas sobre o modo como ela foi embora.

\- Eu estava indo para casa. E, não, você não me interrompeu. Na verdade, eu estava começando a pensar se você iria vir aqui realmente, ou não...

\- Eu vi você esses dias na rua West 45.

\- Você me viu? – Leon estava forçando a memória para lembrar o que fez na rua West 45 nesses dias. E ele lembrou que havia ido com vários policias, e até o time Alpha dos S.T.A.R.S. para uma certa lanchonete na rua West 45 devido um assalto.

\- Eu estava passando e vi você. A situação estava feia, você estava muito ocupado... Eu não iria simplesmente ir até você e dizer "oi", né? Ali não era a hora certa pra puxar uma conversa.

Leon estava abismado com a idéia de ter estado tão perto de Ada e não souber disso. E ela estava certa, não teria como ele simplesmente conversar com ela com um problema maior em sua frente.

\- Então... Ficou sabendo de uma lanchonete que abriu aqui perto? Tem um estilo de padaria, mas é bem requintada... Lembra qualquer coisa italiana lá dentro. Vamos ir pra lá? Eu acho melhor do que ficar conversando em pé na calçada – ela sorriu e passou por ele, esperando que ele a seguisse.

\- Claro, claro. Eu sei do que está falando... Eu fui lá ontem comprar um café. – Leon estava sentindo que suas pernas tinham tomado alguma vida própria e estavam seguindo Ada sem ao menos ele ter processado a idéia de seguir a moça. – E então, como está seu carro?

\- Melhor do que nunca

\- E como você está? – De repente Leon se sentiu arrependido por ter perguntado do carro antes de perguntar como ela estava.

\- Melhor do que nunca também. E você?

\- Se eu disser que também estou melhor do que nunca, vai parecer que estou te copiando? – Leon sorriu. A verdade era que ele estava cansado e o que queria era deitar na sua cama e descansar as costas por uns 40 minutos.

\- Não sei... Talvez. – ela o olhou de lado e voltou a olhar para a frente.

Eles chegaram no local onde Ada o havia levado. O lugar se chamava "Mazzaropi" e cheirava a café fresco. Leon já havia entrado ali, como havia dito para Ada, mas não passou por sua cabeça que entraria ali _com_ Ada. Eles compraram cappuccino e sentaram num dos sofás estofados da lanchonete. Leon sentiu um alívio imediato ao poder descansar as costas naquele sofá. Tentou ficar o mais confortável ali para ter a atenção toda voltada para Ada.

\- Então... Eu acho que você já sabe sobre mim, sabe onde eu trabalho... E você, trabalha com que?

Ada hesitou na hora de falar. Ela pensou nas coisas que não queria falar para Leon.

\- Eu trabalho num cinema, na sala de projeção. Trabalho de meio-dia e quarenta até às 17:00h num cinema chamado "L.C.". Conhece?

\- Sim, conheço. - Leon deu um gole no seu cappuccino e levantou rápido as sobrancelhas. Nunca imaginaria que Ada seria do tipo que trabalha num cinema. Só a tornava mais peculiar.

\- Você mora perto de onde trabalha? – Leon perguntou.

\- Não... Moro _bem_ longe – ela deu uma ênfase no "bem". Ela tomava seu cappuccino sem desviar o olhar para Leon.

\- Onde exatamente?

\- Não posso dizer, Leon. – Ela deu um sorriso debochado e olhou para o interior da loja

\- Por que não? – Leon sorriu, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, suspirou enquanto ria e deslizou o dedo indicador e o dedo do meio pela testa. Ele parou para olhar Ada fixamente com um olhar engraçado, do tipo "E então, vai me contar ou não?"

Ada o olhava e desviava o olhar de dois em dois segundos.

\- Talvez outro dia.

\- Por acaso está com medo de que eu vá te visitar, te procurar... ou medo de te prender? Tem ficha na polícia? – Leon brincou enquanto sua mão apoiava sua cabeça, ainda com o cotovelo na mesa.

\- Não... – Ada fez uma pausa – Só não quero que você saiba tudo de uma vez.

\- Eu não sabia que você gosta de manter essa aura de mistério... Será que eu tenho que me preocupar?

\- Não. Relaxa, Leon... Eu estou muito agradecia pelo o que você fez com meu carro. Foi muito legal da sua parte ajudar uma estranha... Eu vou pagar esse café como um agradecimento. Eu te devo uma.

\- Não precisa... Eu estava fazendo o que era certo fazer. Não precisa pagar nada. Mas se você quer um meio de...

\- Leon, eu preciso ir - Ada se levantou delicadamente, simplesmente ignorando o que Leon estava pra falar. E ela sabia exatamente o que era - Eu tenho alguns assuntos não resolvidos para resolver agora.

Ela foi passado por Leon, que agora havia levantado rapidamente falando "Ada, espera!". Ada se aproximava da saída e Leon conseguiu segurar na mão esquerda dela. Era uma mão quente e macia. Ada olhou para Leon e ele disse:

\- Por que simplesmente sai andando assim? Eu estava falando umas coisa e ...

\- Talvez outra hora, Leon - ela sorriu, se aproximou do rosto de Leon bem rápido e deu um beijo na bochecha direita de Leon, mas fez um pouco de força para tirar sua mão da mão de Leon. Ela saiu do Mazzaropi e Leon ainda atônito pelo beijo no rosto, resolveu mover seus músculos. Mas antes de sair também, foi chamado atenção por um dos funcionários daquele local, pois ele não havia pagado. Leon puxou rapidamente a carteira e tirou o dinheiro certo. Ele deu ao funcionário do local e saiu desesperado para a rua. Olhou para a esquerda, olhou para a direita e não encontrou Ada. Andou até uma esquina e olhou os quatro lados. Mas uma vez,a havia desaparecido. "Assuntos não resolvidos?" ele pensou na peculiaridade desta frase. "Como ela desapareceu tão rápido?"


	5. Trocando conselhos

Cap. 5 – Trocando conselhos

Claire Redfield gostava de ouvir bandas como Metallica, Guns 'n' Roses... Todo seu quarto, das paredes até dentro do guarda-roupa, tinham características de uma menina rockeira e motoqueira. Aprendeu essas coisas com sei irmão Chris, quando este passou por uma fase mais rebelde, porém abandonou um pouco essas características um pouco antes de se decidir ser um policial. Claire e Chris eram órfãos havia três anos. Seus pais morreram por causa de um acidente de carro. Agora, parecia que havia uma disputa de quem era o melhor em cuidar do outro. Claire agia como uma grande protetora com Chris, e Chris agia como um pai preocupado, mas confiante. Entretanto, mesmo Claire sendo mais nova que Chris, ela sempre se preocupava mais com tudo. E os dois sentiam falta dos pais todas as vezes que eles iam jantar.

Um dia, Claire foi convidada para uma festa onde haveria um show de uma bandinha desconhecida chamada Nero's Meltdown. Uma conhecida era amiga do baterista da banda e o que mais a banda queria era uma fama maior pra, quem sabe, aumentar o público de 20 pessoas para 50 pessoas. Quando Claire chegou na festa na casa de uma amiga, a banda Nero's Meltdown tocou ao redor das pessoas do lado de fora da casa. Era como se o espaço de apresentação deles fossem 3 metros de distância das pessoas que estavam na festa. O baixista da banda era Steve Burnside, um rapaz ruivo, com um corte de cabelo parecido com de John, ex-namorado de Ada. Steve era uns dois anos mais novo que Claire e possuía um lado convencido que era marcante.

Steve estava vestido com uma blusa amarela e uma outra blusa azul por cima, aberta na frente, mostrando a blusa amarela. Ele estava com uma calça jeans com uma estampa de exercíto. Claire estava com uma blusa preta curta, uma jaquetinha vermelha por cima, uma calça jeans azul e uma bota.

Steve havia reparado na beleza de Claire logo quando a viu pela primeira vez, num instante que ele tava ajeitando seu baixo antes de começar o show. Ele pensou "tenho que falar com ela depois do show". E depois do show, foi exatamente o que Steve fez. Ele se aproximou de Claire para conversar. Ele chegou a pensar "Seu eu soubesse, teria vindo com qualquer outra roupa, menos essa blusa amarela e essa calça".

\- Oi. – Steve disse um tanto desengonçado para Claire, que estava conversando com a amiga.

\- Oi! Você é da banda, certo?

\- Sim, eu sou o baixista. Meu nome é Steve – Steve estendeu a mão para Claire apertar – e qual é o seu?

Claire apertou a mão de Steve e disse:

\- Claire.

\- Eu acho que é sua primeira vez ouvindo nosso som, certo?

\- Sim, é verdade.

\- E o que achou? É bom, né? Eu tenho certeza que estaremos na MTV em breve. Estaremos fazendo shows no país inteiro se tudo der certo.

Claire observou o ego de Steve subir naquele momento e não sabia muito o que responder.

\- Ok... Boa sorte!

\- Mas então... qual foi a música que você mais gostou?

\- Eu gostei da primeira e... acho que a terceira. Bom, foi a primeira vez que ouvi, então...

Claire foi interrompida ao ver a mão de Steve com um cd em suas mãos. Era um cd branco escrito "Nero's Meltdown – Burn, America!" com uma capa transparente.

Claire não havia achado Steve um dos melhores cavalheiros ou um rapaz a quem ela ficaria atraída. Mas seus amigos passaram a marcar reuniõezinhas em casa, na rua... Reuniõezinhas essas que faria Claire reencontrar Steve e todos os integrantes da banda. Claire sempre se surpreendia como Steve a deixava sem palavras ao ouvir as palavras convencidas do menino. Mas mesmo assim, quando percebeu, já estava num caso "enrolado" com ele. Agora, Claire alternava seus sentimentos entre amor e ódio.

Claire trabalhava como "babá" de Sherry Birkin, uma menina que era filha de dois médicos, Dr. William Birkin e Annette Birkin. Ela cuidava de Sherry durante a tarde, quando ela buscava ela da escola e esperava pela chegada de ou do Dr. William, ou da Dra. Annette, dependendo dos seus turnos..

Claire agora estava saindo do prédio onde os Birkin moravam e seguia a pé até um pequeno mercado quando se deparou com Leon andando tranquilamente pela rua.

\- Leon!

\- Claire! Oi! – Leon parou seus passos e esperou por Claire se aproximar dele.

\- Como você ta?

\- ela deu um beijo no rosto dele , e ele fez o mesmo nela.

\- Eu vou bem. E você?

\- Bem.

\- Vejo que seu braço está bem melhor! – Leon levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para o braço de Claire, como se as sobrancelhas estivessem apontando.

\- Sim! Mas tive que gastar um dinheiro na moto pra pintar e tudo mais.

Eles conversaram sobre várias coisas. Claire perguntou se Leon estava com pressa e ele disse que não. Ela então o fez acompanhá-la ao tal mercadinho para comprar um suco de laranja. Leon e Claire pareciam aqueles amigos que se assemelham irmãos. Quando um estava na frente do outro, dependendo das circunstâncias, sentiam vontade de contar toda suas vidas um para o outro. Claire emendou um assunto de como Chris estava revoltado com o suposto namorado dela, Steve. Eles haviam se conhecido na noite anterior, quando Steve foi buscar Claire na casa dela para levá-la para sair. Incrivelmente, Leon achou interessante ouvir aquela história. Chris, na delegacia, nunca parecia ser do tipo que se estressaria por alguma coisa. É sempre tão calmo, tão pacífico. Mas, pelo visto, com Claire ele se transformava no senhor ciúmes. E Leon também estava esperando uma deixa de pedir um conselho feminino sobre Ada. Chega de conselhos masculinos vindo de seu pai, de Kevin...

Claire convidou Leon para subir até o apartamento dos Birkin. Leon hesitou por um momento porque achou que aquilo poderia ser uma intromissão, mas foi convencido pelos pedidos de Claire.

Eles subiram até o 15º andar do prédio e entraram naquele lindo e luxuoso apartamento. Parecia que todas as partes brancas do apartamento reluziam. Sherry, uma menina loira que estava assistindo televisão, parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e olhou para trás. Viu Claire com uma bolsa de mercado e um rapaz loiro e lindo. A menina não tinha idade de ter atração por alguém, mas sabia reconhecer um cara bonito de um cara feio.

Claire apresentou Sherry a Leon antes que a menina pudesse fazer perguntas e perguntas. Sherry não se incomodou com a presença de Leon, que ouvia a milhões de coisas que Claire falava. Por um lado, Leon começava a se incomodar pelo fato de estar numa casa de alguém que não conhecia e onde o objetivo de Claire seria tomar conta da criança, não deixá-la vendo televisão e comendo biscoitos enquanto conversava com ele.

Leon e Claire estavam numa janela um pouco longe do sofá onde Sherry assistia televisão bem alto. Claire falava sobre Chris e Steve, e Leon estava esperando esse assunto acabar para falar de Ada. Ele não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça em nenhum momento do dia e ele achava isso estranho demais.

Quando Leon terminou de dar todo seu conselho de que Chris tinha razão em ficar preocupado em achar que Steve possa não ser uma boa companhia, Claire cruzou os braços e apenas olhou para a janela, resignada. Entendeu o fato de Chris ser um policia e os dois serem órfãos. E então, mudando o foco do assunto, Leon desatou a falar de Ada e todo seu jeito de fugir sem dar explicações. Claire tentava mentalizar se havia algum motivo que fazia Ada fugir de Leon, ou se havia algo que Leon estava escondendo de Claire. Ela apenas dizia que Ada, realmente, tinha um interesse nele , pois se não houvesse, não havia motivos para ela procurá-lo.

\- Por que ela tem que sumir sempre? Parece que... que... Eu não ligaria dela falar que precisa ir para algum lugar mais importante, mas que pelo menos se despedisse de mim melhor, sabe?

\- Às vezes, ela faz isso de propósito, Leon. Às vezes, ela quer provar pra você que é diferente das meninas que você pode conhecer. Tem mulher que necessita fazer esse tipo de coisa.

\- Mulheres...

Leon estava refletindo sobre as palavras de Claire quando uma mulher loira vestida de branco adentrou a sala.

\- Sherry... Claire?

\- Mamãe! – Sherry dizia e andou até sua mãe e a abraçou – Mãe, hoje eu consegui fazer um desenho de...

\- Ok, ok, querida. Quem é este, Claire? – a mulher loira dava tapinhas insignificantes nas costas de Sherry e olhava bem para Claire e Leon.

\- Senhora Birkin, - Claire descruzou os braços rapidamente – esse é o meu amigo, o nome dele é Leon Kennedy.

Leon pareceu perdido logo após seu nome ser apresentado para aquela mulher. Não sabia se dizia "Hey" ou se dizia "Já estava de saída. Tchau!".

\- O que está fazendo por aqui, Leon Kennedy? – perguntou a mulher ao se aproximar um pouco. Os cabelos até os ombros balançaram. Era uma mulher que aparentava ter 35, 36 anos.

\- Eu vim conversar com Claire bem rapidinho. Eu sou policial e vim fazer perguntas sobre – fez uma breve pausa – segurança pública. Leon se apressou em buscar o distintivo pelas roupas do corpo e mostrou para a mulher.

Annette Birkin resolveu abandonar a atenção para aquela situação e deu meia volta. Deu passos curtos pela sala.

\- Claire, dá próxima vez que tiver vontade de chamar seus amigos para seu horário de trabalho, me avise antes. – E então, Annette fez caminho até seu quarto.

\- É melhor eu ir embora logo. Se você tivesse sido demitida, eu me sentiria muito culpado.

\- Mas a culpa seria minha, não sua. – Claire acompanhou Leon para a porta do apartamento. Eles se despediram rapidamente e combinaram de ligar um para o outro quando tiverem "novidades".


	6. O mistério

Cap. 6 – O mistério

Na delegacia de polícia de Nova York, Leon pegou o jornal que Kevin havia comprado e leu uma manchete que dizia "_Roubo de vaso caro é investigado. — Polícia ouviu a única testemunha."_

Encostou as costas de um jeito melhor na cadeira e abriu o jornal na reportagem.

_"Aconteceu um roubo de um vaso caro e raro num apartamento de classe alta no Upper East Side. O vaso havia sido comprado num leilão há poucos dias. _

_O batalhão de polícia local ouviu a única testemunha. A testemunha disse ter visto uma pessoa de boné e roupas da pizzaria PizzaHut que andava com pressa e com uma mochila em direção à moto estacionada. A testemunha disse que o suspeito suspeitava ser oriental, mas não sabe dizer se era mulher ou homem."_

Leon passou as páginas do jornal e leu notícias de esporte. Pensou em Ada. Ela havia descoberto seu endereço e apareceu para uma visita em seu apartamento dois dias antes. Mas como Leon não estava em casa, ela conversou com seu pai e deixou seu número para Leon. Eles tem conversado um pouco e marcaram de sair juntos, depois do expediente de Ada e do dele.

No intervalo do almoço, Chris procurava por Leon, que estava sentado, comendo comida chinesa numa caixa branca e vermelha.

\- Hey, Kennedy... – o agente da S.T.A.R.S. puxou uma cadeira e sentou perto do policial loiro.

\- Oi, Chris, como você está? – disse após engolir a comida.

\- Bem.. hum... por acaso tem falado com a Claire ultimamente? Ela comentou alguma coisa sobre a banda do Steve?

Leon pousou os hashis na caixa e franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Não,e não. O que aconteceu?

\- Aquele Steve... – Chris apertou o queixo, um pouco irritado – Aquele idiota junto com os outros integrantes da banda fizeram um videoclipe e um dos lugares que eles tocaram no vídeo foi nas escadas do MET. E eles... – Chris hesitou – tiveram a capacidade – falou lentamente, levemente com raiva – de fazer um show pirotécnico nas ruas às 2 horas da manhã. Colocaram fogo em dois barris também. Sabe o que aconteceu? Eles foram presos, mas foram soltos porque alguém pagou a fiança deles. Eu reclamei com a Claire, ela ficou com raiva de mim... Eu estou tão puto com isso! Queria que ele ficasse preso logo, ou fazendo serviço comunitário, qualquer coisa. No final das contas, eles até acharam legal serem detidos pela primeira vez.

Leon terminou de comer, limpou a boca enquanto Chris falava. Soltou um riso e disse:

\- Por acaso você sabe dizer se esse videoclipe já está pronto?

\- Você acha isso engraçado, Kennedy? É porque não é sua irmã namorando um _criminoso _enquanto você é um policial.

\- Chris, eu acho que tudo se resolve numa conversa. Mas me diz uma coisa, como a Claire reagiu a isso?

\- Ela ficou feliz pelo clipe.

\- Então... – Leon parou pra pensar – Você deveria conversar com Steve de forma bem séria, sobre ele desrespeitar leis e você ser policial, essas coisas...

Chris colocou a mão no rosto, na altura da boca e ficou pensativo. Concordou no fim.

\- Ei, Claire te contou da festa que ela está planejando?

\- Festa? Não...

\- É uma festa à fantasia – Chris revirou os olhos. – O aniversário dela está chegando e ela quer que seja uma festa com bastante pessoas pra poder render mais pessoas fantasiadas e ela poder fazer uma competição de melhor fantasia. Besteira. Falei pra ela que só os mais chegados serviria, mas ela pediu pra chamar até os meus amigos do trabalho.

Neste momento, Leon ficou tentado em perguntar se Chris realmente o considerava amigo, mas ficou quieto.

\- Bom, que dia vai ser esta festa?

\- Dia 17 de outubro. Por enquanto, não decidimos onde exatamente vai ser a festa. Mas estou avisando a todos logo porque as pessoas ainda tem que pensar numa fantasia, não é? Quando decidirmos o local, te aviso. – Chris levantou-se da cadeira e disse: - Agora, eu tenho que voltar pro meu trabalho. Felizmente, você não tem o chefe que tenho, Albert Wesker. Trabalhar com ele é um inferno. Até mais, Kennedy.

\- Até mais.

Leon observou Chris abandonar a sala que estava. Nunca tinha conversado com Albert Wesker, então não opinou nada quando Chris fez esses últimos comentários.

* * *

Chris entrou na sala dos S.T.A.R.S. e viu Wesker sentado na ponta de uma mesa enquanto comia uma maçã verde. Ignorou-o e foi para sua mesa.

Wesker jogou a maçã na lixeira e andou até a mesa de Chris.

\- Pra quem ignora as ordens de missão, você ta se saindo muito bem até pra entrar numa sala e não dar oi para as pessoas.

\- Eu não estava a fim de falar com você, Wesker – Chris segurou alguns papéis e fingiu estar ocupado na frente de Wesker.

\- Bem típico de você, Redfield. Quer me ignorar aqui, tudo bem. Mas não ignore minhas ordens um plano de ação. O que você fez foi ridículo.

\- Me desculpe ter feito a coisa certa no momento. Você percebeu que depois a sua ordem daria errado. Eu não sou de desobedecer ordens, mas era um momento em que eu percebi que eu tinha que fazer o que daria um resultado positivo.

Albert Wesker olhou bem para Chris, atrás dos óculos escuros que nunca tirava. Sua postura estava rígida.

\- Tudo bem, Chris. Vamos ver na próxima vez. Vamos ver se na próxima vez, você vai agir como um menino insolente – Wesker se afastou bruscamente da mesa de Chris e saiu do escritório dos S.T.A.R.S.

Jill entrou na sala poucos minutos depois da saída brusca de Wesker. Olhou para Chris sozinho e disse:

\- Vocês brigaram de novo? – Ela se aproximou e ficou ao lado de Chris.

\- Ele veio implicar comigo. – Chris virou a cadeira para Jill – Provavelmente, vai ficar com raiva do que aconteceu na última missão por um longo tempo.

\- Você sabe como o Wesker é.

Chris observou o rosto da colega. Era um rosto bonito, com lindos olhos azuis abaixo de uma sobrancelha arqueada. O nariz era meio gordinho, mas isso não estragava a beleza de Jill. Chris nutria sentimentos por Jill há algum tempo. Porém, nunca declarou abertamente para ela. Era muito visível a tal friendzone. "Você é um ótimo amigo. Você, com certeza, vai ser padrinho do meu casamento um dia" era algo que Jill falava sempre para ele. Sempre demonstrava devoção e disponibilidade para ajudá-la em tudo, mas isso não era o suficiente para ganhar o amor dela.

\- Deixa eu te pedir um conselho – disse Jill.

\- Pode pedir.

\- Você acha melhor o vestido azul ou o conjunto preto pra hoje a noite?

\- Você ta pedindo conselho de roupa pra ir na casa do Barry?

\- Não! – Jill parecia perdida – Eu conheci um cara. Ele é latino... Foi há pouco tempo. O nome dele é Carlos.

Chris sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Jill conheceu um cara?! Quem é esse cara? Como ela vai sair com ele?

\- Qualquer roupa serve. Escuta... Quem é esse cara?

\- Ah, ele é um militar. Conheci ele num restaurante. Ele é lindo, divertido... E olha que sorte: ele me chamou pra sair! – Jill parecia animada ao falar.

\- Bom, então, nesse caso, não vai fazer muita diferença qual roupa você vai escolher – Chris disse resignado.

* * *

No fim da tarde, Leon viu uma folha que havia chegado pelo fax da delegacia. O retrato falado da testemunha do crime foi feito e agora Leon estava olhando para aquele desenho. Lembrava... Ada! Mas ele logo pensou em como seria bobagem pensar em Ada como a assaltante. Ada não sabia nem como consertar o carro quando eles conheceram, como ela iria conseguir entrar num prédio de luxo e roubar algo tão caro? Isso seria impossível.

* * *

Leon havia marcado aquele encontro com Ada no final de semana. Iria levá-la para ver uma peça de teatro que ela estava louca para ver: Othello de William Shakespeare. Estava levemente frio, então Leon usava um casaco de couro preto por baixo de uma camisa social azul. Uma grande mistura de estilos.

Ada apareceu com casaco grosso preto com uma blusa roxa com um decote transversal. Não haviam trocado beijos na boca até então, mas já se abraçavam de forma aconchegante e Leon sempre dava um beijo em sua testa de forma muito carinhosa.

No fim da peça, Leon e Ada saíram abraçados e andavam lentamente pela rua, quase como sem rumo.

\- Eu adorei a peça. Eu achei que seria chata, mas me surpreendeu – disse Leon.

\- Eu sabia que você ia gostar. Os personagens são ótimos – ela disse docemente enquanto tentava encostar a cabeça no ombro de Leon.

Leon sentiu uma sensação boa vindo de dentro do corpo. Sentiu uma vontade de beijá-la na boca, mas se contentou em beijar a testa da moça. Achou que não seria apropriado o momento para um beijo na boca. E, também, quando ele a beijava na cabeça, ele sentia o conforto de demonstrar o quanto gostava dela sem ter o compromisso de saber se ela partilhava do mesmo sentimento.

\- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... Fui convidado para uma festa à fantasia e tenho direito de levar uma pessoa. Eu estava pensando se você vai querer ir...

\- Uma festa à fantasia? Nossa – ela desviou o olhar e pensou – quanto tempo não vou numa festa à fantasia! Vai ser que dia? Que horas?

\- Vai ser dia 17 de outubro, provavelmente à noite. E não se preocupe, eu te levo de carro pra festa

\- Obrigada. Já vou logo pensando em qual roupa usar.

Eles passaram por um restaurante com mesas, cadeiras e televisões pelo lado de fora. A TV estava ligada no canal de notícias e a repórter falava sobre o furto no apartamento de luxo que possa ter sido causado por uma pessoa de aparência asiática.

\- Eu estava vendo o retrato falado dessa pessoa. Eu acho engraçado o fato da testemunha ter feito um retrato falado tão andrógeno, sei lá.

Ada pareceu tensa. Tentou disfarçar ao começar a passar os dedos pelo rosto de Leon.

\- Esses desenhos são horríveis. Eu nem sei como eles funcionam!

\- Na verdade, eles conseguem ser bem úteis. Acredite.

Leon olhou para Ada e percebeu como ela olhava para ele. Parecia que ela estava esperando aquela atitude dele. Ele acariciou bem rapidinho o ombro dela, puxou ela mais pra perto e a beijou ali na rua. Ada se sentiu levemente envergonhada por estar beijando de língua um cara no meio da calçada. Usou sua mão direita para tampar as bocas enquanto tombava a cabeça para o lado esquerdo. Leon, simplesmente, se esqueceu onde estava, que horas eram, que roupa vestia, qual era seu nome. Era só ele e Ada sob o escuro causado pelos olhos fechados.


	7. Hora da festa!

Cap. 7 – Hora da festa!

Poucos dias depois.

Ada Wong estava em seu apartamento, encostada na janela do quarto, olhando a rua. Havia um mercado de peixe bem perto, uma lanchonete, uma floricultura... tudo na mesma rua. Morava sozinha num apartamento pequeno. Estava sempre bagunçado, pois tinha preguiça de ficar arrumado.

Ela estava usando um cordão com um pingente de lua. Leon havia dado à ela como presente logo na primeira semana de namoro. Segurou o pingente enquanto o olhava. Deu um sorriso meio apaixonado. Leon era uma pessoa boa.

Ouviu alguém batendo na porta. Se afastou da janela, se aproximou da porta, abaixou para olhar os pés da pessoa através da brecha da porta. Levantou-se e abriu a porta. Um homem de aparência filipina estava muito sério, parado ali. Ele entrou. Ada fechou a porta.

\- Pra um trabalho difícil, até que não foi tão mal assim. Tem gente achando que você é homem.

\- É, eu vi – ela disse.

\- Han ficou feliz com seu trabalho. Vim trazer o resto do dinheiro. – O homem tirou um saco bem amassado dentro de seu bolso e deu para Ada. – Os cinco mil que faltavam. Eu vou embora.

O homem gordinho filipino de moletom azul seguiu em direção a porta, abrindo-a.

\- Quando Han tiver um novo plano, você saberá das suas novas "missões", digamos assim.

\- Tchau, P.J.

O homem foi embora, e Ada estava sentada na poltrona de seu apartamento, contando o dinheiro que estava dentro do saco.

* * *

Claire e Steve estavam numa casa de show onde a banda de Steve, Nero's breakdown, iria tocar. Todos os integrantes estavam preparando seus instrumentos, principalmente o baterista. Steve estava com os braços ao redor do corpo de Claire, enquanto ela estava com as mãos nos ombros dele.

\- Já resolveu algumas coisas da sua festa? – ele perguntou.

\- Já. Já comprei bastante coisas e deixei guardada. E a sua fantasia?

\- Eu iria comprar uma nova, mas vou usar a que eu já tenho. Todo mundo da banda tem aquela roupa especial de romano, sabe...

O guitarrista da banda gritou por Steve, dizendo que o show começaria em poucos minutos. Steve deu um beijo em Claire e se afastou dela, pegando seu baixo e indo em direção ao palco.

Nero's Breakdown começou com a música "Go take a lava shower", uma música que tinha o refrão assim " You're so useless! Go take a lava shower!"

Aquele lugar era apertado, escuro e quente. As luzes do palco eram as únicas luzes que deixavam alguma parte do lugar bem aceso. O cabelo de Steve ficava completamente laranja sob a iluminação. Às vezes, Claire até se sentia um pouco culpada por ter gostado de um cara como Steve, mas, às vezes, Claire achava que Chris exagerava demais. Steve não era tão mal assim. O fato dele ser um rockeiro com uma banda doida não significava que Steve seria um cara ruim.

E então, quando Steve foi apresentar a segunda música da noite, ele dedicou à Claire.

* * *

Depois de alguns dias, a festa de Claire estava mais próxima do que nunca. Claire estava em seu quarto, olhando a roupa que ela havia escolhido para sua festa à fantasia: um vestido de Cleópatra. Decidiu se vestir de Cleópatra pois sabia que Steve iria de romano. Ela sabia que Marco Antônio era o amor da vida de Cleópatra, que era romano como o Nero. Assim, Steve estaria de romano de qualquer jeito.

Colocou o vestido por cima de seu corpo na frente do espelho. Logo depois, pousou o vestido na cama, ao lado da peruca e das maquiagens que comprou. De repente, ouviu seu irmão Chris no telefone e, pelo tom de reclamação, ele estava falando com Jill. Claire se aproximou da porta do quarto para ouvir melhor a conversa.

"Você se diz tão esperta, que acaba não percebendo nada o que acontece ao seu redor! Nem percebe como esse tal de Carlos é. Ele não serve para você!". Houve um silêncio. "Como eu sei disso? Eu... simplesmente sei".

* * *

No dia da festa, todo o loft que Claire havia alugado estava arrumado e devidamente decorado. Era um lugar muito espaçoso. Os convidados estavam chegando aos poucos. Claire checava as mesas de comida para saber se tudo estava certo. Ela estava usando um vestido branco com detalhes dourados, uma peruca preta, maquiagem azul e muita bijuteria. Chris, que também estava ali na festa, estava vestido de Fred Flintstone . De vez em quando, ele tinha que encher seu copo de cerveja numa mesa que estava distante dele.

Uma das amigas de Claire estava de Minnie Mouse, Carmen San Diego, vampira, odalisca... Outros estavam de cavalheiro medieval, marinheiro, Mario, Luigi, Batman, Super man, robô...

Quando era umas 20:00h, todos já estavam na festa. Jill estava vestida de pirata, Carlos de Coringa, Kevin estava vestido de fantasma da ópera. Cindy, namorada de Kevin, estava de anjo... E Claire percebeu como a festa estava com mais pessoas do que o esperado.

E num canto da festa estava Leon com sua roupa de gangster, com um cachecol branco sobre, um chapéu, uma gravata vermelha... Aparece então Ada com dois copos com bebida na mão. Ela dá uma para Leon e olha para as pessoas ao redor. Ela estava usando uma catsuit de látex preta, com uma máscara com orelhas, com espaço para olhos, nariz e boca. Ela estava vestida de mulher-gato. Claramente, ela era a mais linda da festa nos olhos de Leon. E, por sorte dele, ele não precisaria ficar se esforçando nas cantadas que conhece para conquistar a atenção dela, já que havia uns quatros caras naquela festa que daria em cima dela.

Leon puxou Ada pela cintura enquanto segurava um copo com a mão direita atrás dela.

\- Pra uma pessoa que não estava com muita vontade de vir fantasiada à uma festa, você até que você se empenhou na sua fantasia!

\- É que, às vezes, eu sou oito ou oitenta – ela passou a mão pelo cachecol de Leon.

\- Quem diria você se vestir como um criminoso, um fora-da-lei!

\- Será que eu não posso me vestir assim e ainda ser um bom policial?

\- Não, querido. – ela bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo e deixou em cima de uma mesa perto. Voltou para perto de Leon e o beijou. A roupa de Ada estava tão apertada e sexy que Leon se segurava para não ficar excitado rápido. Mas tinha gente ao redor que ele achou que ninguém perceberia nada.

Do outro lado da festa, os integrantes da banda de Steve tentavam curtir a festa, apesar de estarem com uma expressão de medo. Claire perguntou à Steve se ele sabia porque os amigos dele estavam daquele jeito. Steve respondeu que era "porque a festa estava cheia de policias". Claire explicou que talvez Chris poderia reclamar algo, mas os outros policiais não iriam falar nada. Mas eles não mudaram de idéia.

* * *

22:00h, Claire assoprou as velas do seu bolo vermelho de morango e chantilly. 19 anos.

Após mais horas de festa, Chris estava completamente bêbado. Havia dado as algemas que havia escondido no bolso do short para Claire. Começou a discutir com Carlos. Jill começou a reclamar com os dois, já que os restantes convidados da festa estavam olhando para aquele vexame.

\- Você... Você... quem é você? Você se acha mais importante que eu porque você... porque você fala mais de uma língua? – Chris tentava falar, já que se cérebro alcoolizado complicava às coisas.

\- Eu falo sim. E você fala essas coisas porque ta com ciúmes. Mas deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, Christian.

\- É Christopher!

\- Sim, Christopher! Você não terá minha namorada.

E então, Chris pulou em cima de Carlos. Diferente de como esperado, parecia duas meninas brigando, já que os dois tentavam segurar as mãos, os braços, as cabeças e poucos socos eram acertados. Jill teve que jogar uma garrafa de água gelada nos dois para separá-los, e deu certo. Claire apareceu, gritou e reclamou com Chris. Perguntou à Jill o que aconteceu, enquanto Carlos e Chris tentavam ficar em pé.

\- O stress na minha vida nunca acaba, querida Claire - disse Jill.

* * *

Após Jill e Carlos terem pego um táxi para ir embora, Ada e Leon se aproximaram de Claire para se despedir dela.

\- Claire, foi uma ótima festa. Agora, temos que ir. – ele beijou a testa de Claire e a abraçou.

\- Obrigada, Leon. Eu adorei o presente que você me deu! Eu estava querendo mesmo aquele cd do Metallica!

\- Viu? Agora agradece ao Chris porque ele que me ajudou – ele sorriu.

Ada se aproximou, deu um beijo no rosto de Claire e disse:

\- Feliz aniversário. Foi um prazer conhecer você.

\- Obrigada, Ada. Eu queria muito conhecer você, já que o Leon fala de você pra todo mundo.

Leon ficou sério, meio espantado. Ada sorriu e olhou para o lado, sentindo sua auto-estima no céu.

\- Claire, você falando desse jeito faz parecer até que eu sou maluco, sei lá.

\- Relaxa, Leon. É o nosso segredo. Tchau, Claire! – Ada puxou Leon pela mão enquanto olhava para a rua vendo se haviam algum táxi.

Não demorou muito e um táxi chegou. Eles entraram e antes que Leon falasse algo, Ada deu o endereço de seu apartamento em Chinatown.

\- Hoje, você finalmente vai conhecer meu lugarzinho – ela disse ao apertar as bochechas de Leon, fazendo-o parecer um peixe. Ela soltou a mão e começou a rir como garotas bêbadas fazem.

\- Que bom então – ele disse animado.

* * *

Chegando em Chinatown, numa rua com bastante comércio, um gangster e uma mulher-gato era o alvo de olhares de algumas pessoas que andavam por ali. Ada puxou Leon para subir algumas escadas até seu apartamento no segundo andar.

Quando Leon entrou no apartamento de Ada, ficou parado um pouco na frente da porta. Estava observando o local. As paredes eram de cor marrom bem claro. O sofá era marrom escuro. Havia pergaminhos chineses pela parede e uma fotografia emoldurada de um pagode chinês num jardim bem bonito, com uma cidade bem ao fundo. Leon pensou se Ada era muito apegada à família.

\- Você vai ficar parado aí? – ela disse

\- Não. É que eu estou esperando você me mostrar a casa.

\- Vem aqui... – Ada puxou Leon para a cozinha – aqui é a cozinha. Aquilo ali – apontou para o fogão – é algo que eu quase não uso. Ou seria melhor dizer que não cozinho bem? Não sei... – ela puxou Leon até a porta do banheiro – aqui é o banheiro – e andou até uma outra porta – aqui é um pequeno armário – e puxou-o até outra porta e abriu – e aqui é meu quarto. Pronto, sem mais mistérios.

Ada acendeu a luz e Leon viu o cordão que ele havia dado à ela em cima de uma cômoda. Ele pegou e perguntou se ela usava. Ela disse que sim, porém não usou nesta noite por causa da catsuit. Leon deixou o cordão em cima da cômoda e foi surpreendido por Ada que puxou o cachecol no chão e desafroxou a gravata de Leon em 3 segundos.

\- Se essa roupa te deixa tão assim, por favor, me avise quando eu tenho que usar na próxima vez! – ele disse

\- Na próxima vez que eu querer ver você nessa roupa, eu sussurrarei no seu ouvido, ok? – ela o beijou no pescoço de forma intensa.

Ele tirou seu paletó preto, jogou a gravata no chão e apertou bem as laterais do corpo de Ada. Ela virou ele de costas e o empurro com bastante força na sua cama de solteiro.

\- Eu já volto, ok?

E ela foi andando em direção ao banheiro. Leon respirou bem fundo e resolveu esperar Ada ali mesmo Por um momento, achou que a demora de Ada seria pelo fato dela ter vomitado as bebidas da festa. Ele resolveu, ao menos tirar os sapatos e as meias.

Quando Ada voltou, ela estava apenas de _lingerie _azul marinho. Subiu na cama e começou a beijar o pescoço de Leon.

\- Hum... Ada...

\- Leon – ela o interrompeu, sabendo o que ele iria perguntar – tirar aquela roupa é um troço tão chato... É completamente o oposto de sexy. Você acha que eu ia deixar você ver isso? Claro que não.

E então, eles transaram e dormiram ali.


	8. Quando as coisas ficam mais estranhas

Cap. 8 – Quando as coisas ficam mais estranhas

As investigações do roubo do vaso não estavam indo muito bem. Porém a intuição de Leon dizia que a melhor área pra buscar pistas seria em Chinatown. Leon não era detetive, muito menos agente de FBI. O trabalho dele era patrulhar, prender bandidos, enfrentar tiroteio... Talvez se ele fosse promovido, talvez pudesse participar de investigações. Mas isso não iria impedir o que iria fazer.

Quando Leon resolveu visitar Ada às 20h em seu apartamento em Chinatown, avistou um homem filipino batendo na porta dela. Resolveu subir meio lance de escada, de certa forma que ficasse escondido para que ela não o visse.

Ada abriu a porta e disse

\- o que foi?

\- Han e um amigo dele chamado Yuri querem te ver agora. Te levo de carro.

\- Já volto.

Ada pegou um casaco, saiu de casa, trancou a porta e foi descendo as escadas do seu prédio.

Leon desceu as escadas e fez o máximo de esforço para não ser visto. Ali, naquele prédio de esquina de Ada, entre as ruas Bayard e Mulberry, estava parado um carro azul claro, quase cinza, um Ford Crown Victoria 1980.

Memorizou a placa do carro. Quando o carro partiu, procurou um táxi o mais rápido possível. Ali em Chinatown era difícil aparecer um táxi. As ruas estão sempre cheias de carros normais e carros de carga para os pequenos mercados que haviam no bairro todo.

Quando milagrosamente apareceu um táxi, pediu o motorista para fazer o caminho do carro e quando o achou, pediu pro motorista seguir o carro que apontara. A distância não era muito longe. O carro parou na rua Grand Street, em Lower East Side. Leon forçou o motorista parar o carro uns 15m do carro do filipino gordinho. O motorista ficou irritado e começou a fazer perguntas de porque Leon estava fazendo aquilo. Leon apenas pegou o distintivo, mostrou pro motorista e disse "não pergunte".

O motorista entendeu logo e ficou quieto. Ada e o filipino entraram num prédio, enquanto Leon procurava por um lugar onde poderia se esconder e esperar o momento que Ada descesse pra ele saber o quanto ela iria demorar. Havia um mercadinho perto e ele entrou ali mesmo. Na seção de revistas, pegou uma sobre viagens e tentou ler.

Meia hora depois, Leon já não agüentava mais ler sobre a Espanha, Portugal, Grécia, Turquia... Até que Ada e o filipino apareceram para entrar no carro de novo. Infelizmente, não havia um táxi por perto, e Leon teve que andar a uma rua próxima até pegar um táxi, fazendo-o perder o carro de vista. Maldita falta de vontade de usar seu carro. E malditas broncas que levava sempre do pai por perder pontos na carteira. Leon tinha aquela carteira de motorista por sorte, pois estava sempre perdendo pontos na carteira.

Conseguiu pegar um taxi e deu o endereço de Ada pro taxista.

O taxista dirigiu o carro até o endereço. Neste momento, Leon já estava achando que Ada já estaria dentro de seu apartamento.

Ele subiu, bateu na porta de Ada e ela apareceu. Porem, ele não sabia o que pensar. Será que Ada tem um amante? Será que Ada é uma prostituta com um cafetão? Quem era aquele cara? Tantas possibilidades...

\- Oi, amor - ele disse. Tentou parecer o mais normal possível.

\- Leon - Ada disse um pouco em choque - não esperava você por aqui.

\- Eu sei. Eu vim te visitar, fazer uma surpresa... Fiquei com saudades de você. – Leon colocou as mãos na cintura de Ada, sorrindo mais que o normal. – Você ia sair por acaso? Está de casaco, tênis... – Leon torcia para que Ada não desconfiasse de nada, apesar da necessidade dele de arrancar respostas dela.

\- Ah, sim... Na verdade, eu voltei da rua tem poucos minutos. Ainda não tive tempo de tirar o sapato – Ada disse um pouco nervosa. – Tinha ido visitar uma amiga – ela disse tentando parecer calma, assim como Leon estava tentando fazer. Ada fechou a porta principal do apartamento logo atrás de Leon e apontou o sofá para ele se sentar.

Leon se sentou no sofá e esperou Ada dizer alguma coisa. Estava muito preocupado em querer descobrir onde ela tinha ido e, por isso, não estava aparentando ser um namorado, mas uma visita estranha que sorria o tempo todo e olhava para Ada o tempo todo, como esperando uma reação.

\- Você quer café? Tem na garrafa. Acho que ainda está quente – Ada disse enquanto estava parada entre a TV e a mesinha de centro na frente de Leon.

\- Quero! Quer que eu vá na cozinha ou fico aqui? – perguntou.

\- Pode ficar aí.

\- Ok. Café com açúcar, por favor – ele sorriu.

Ada foi para a cozinha e preparou o café de Leon, enquanto ele pensava num modo de falar sobre o filipino. Ada voltou e deu uma caneca marrom de cerâmica para Leon. Ele pegou a caneca, deu um gole no café quente e doce, e disse:

\- Você mora num apartamento cheio de vizinhos estrangeiros. Quando eu estava subindo as escadas, vi cara gordo que não parecia ser chinês, nem americano. Acho que ele era indiano, indonésio, alguma coisa assim... Não tinha cara de chinês. – ele sorriu e bebeu um grande gole do café.

Ada gelou por dentro. Não queria dizer nada sobre P.J.

\- Ah, foi? Bom, eu acho que ele não mora aqui nesse prédio. Ou então, deve ser morador novo, ou amigo, sei lá. Pra falar a verdade, eu não conheço muito bem os vizinhos dos andares mais de cima, Leon.

Leon disse um "hum" e voltou a beber o café. Porém Ada não queria que Leon percebesse seu nervoso então resolveu distraí-lo com algo que distrai muito os homens: sedução. Ela sentou ao lado direito dele (no caso, no esquerdo olhando pelo ponto de vista dela), pegou a caneca da mão dele enquanto ele dizia um "hey, por que você ta fazendo isso?", colocou a caneca na mesinha de centro, segurou o rosto dele e o beijou. Rapidamente, colocou a mão na coxa esquerda de Leon e escorregou a mão na parte mais interna. Por impulso, o corpo de Leon meio que deu um "pulo" enquanto a beijava.

\- Ada...

\- Seu hálito ta com gosto de café – ela o interrompeu. – Mas eu agüento. – Ela sorriu enquanto fazia carinho no rosto dele – Também senti sua falta – voltou a beijá-lo.

Leon pensou em dizer algo, mas já estava muito envolvido ali.

\- Lembrei de uma coisa – ela disse assim que parou de beijá-lo bruscamente.

\- O quê?

\- Leon...Você vai ter que me prometer que não vai vir me visitar sem me avisar antes.

\- Por que não?!

\- Leon! – ela levantou a palma da mão para cima e mostrou a sala. – A casa está uma bagunça! Eu não quero que você veja essa bagunça mais uma vez!

Leon sentiu que aquilo era uma desculpa bem disfarçada sobre Ada ter saído com aquele filipino.

\- Então quer dizer que você esconde dos outros suas coisas sujas? Que você tem preguiça de arrumar o apartamento?

\- É mais ou menos isso. Leon, eu sou meio americana, meio chinesa. Não posso ficar recebendo você nessa bagunça toda!

Leon ficou sério, pensativo. Ada estava séria, torcendo para que Leon fosse compreensivo.

\- Tudo bem. – ele disse.

Ela sorriu. Abraçou-o e começou a beijar o pescoço dele.

\- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – Ada disse

\- O que?

\- Vamos jantar fora? Por favor! Eu to com muita vontade de ir num restaurante japonês. Mas você vai ter que pagar, porque to sem dinheiro.

\- Ok, qual é o restaurante japonês que te agrada nesse bairro chinês? – ele disse.

\- Nenhum. Quero ir no Kamisama, que nem fica em Chinatown. Por favor – ela mordeu de leve o pescoço de Leon – às vezes eu me sinto muito sozinha aqui. E esse bairro só é bonitinho e alegre durante o dia. À noite – ela disse bem baixo – é deprimente – ela encostou a cabeça no ombro de Leon.

Ele fechou os olhos e jogou todos seus pensamentos para o fundo do pensamento, se é que esse termo existe. Beijou a testa de Ada e disse:

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem. Mas se isso for castigo porque eu vi seu apartamento bagunçado, também vou te castigar se você chegar de repente no meu apartamento – ele disse num tom de brincadeira.

\- Só se você me castigar do jeito que eu quero – ela sorriu de forma debochada e foi trocar de roupa.

* * *

Leon e Ada foram no tal restaurante que ela havia pedido. Era um desses restaurantes onde vendiam comida japonesa e chinesa e, apesar de não ser em Chinatown, tinha uma decoração mais cara e mais típica do que algum em Chinatown. Talvez o dinheiro bem gasto numa decoração, realmente, modifica todo o conforto do lugar. Era bem iluminado, tinha uma fonte de vidro na entrada, lanternas de papel, iluminação amarelada... Naquela hora, Leon até havia esquecido que estava desconfiado de Ada por alguns motivos. Apenas aproveitou o momento com a namorada enquanto comiam sushis, sashimis e outras comidas.

Enquanto comiam, um dos fotógrafos do restaurante perguntou se podia tirar uma foto do casal. Ada tentou negar a foto, mas Leon insistiu muito. Leon, que estava sentado de frente para Ada, puxou uma cadeira vazia de uma mesa vazia e colocou ao lado de Ada. Sentou-se e abraçou ela pela cintura. Como resultado, o fotografo tirou a foto dos dois.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, houve uma denúncia à policia de que um quadro de U$30.000 que foi furtado de um leilão. Leon já sabia disso tanto pela policia, tanto pela reportagem no New York Times escrita por Alyssa Ashcroft. A polícia estava de olhos bem abertos para os roubos de peças de arte.

Voltando do cinema, Leon e Ada andavam por uma rua vazia quando Leon perguntou:

\- Ada... – fez uma pausa - Você já conhece meu pai. Quando eu vou conhecer seus pais?

Ada ficou séria.

\- Bom, talvez um dia quando formos à Xangai, aí você os conhecerá. Se tiver paciência, quem sabe um dia?

\- Tudo bem. É que eu fico imaginando se seu pai é um daqueles pais rígidos, se ele vai me ameaçar de alguma coisa – ele deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Own – ela deu um sorriso debochado – se você quiser, eu digo que eu sou o homem da relação. Aí você já pode pular a conversa pra família, filhos, essas coisas que você gosta

Leon parou de andar e ficou olhando para Ada. Ela não agüentou ficar séria então passou a rir da cara de Leon.

\- Desculpa, mas na hora de matar uma barata, uma lacraia, parece que você não pensa o mesmo. Ou quando você fica me implorando algumas coisas... – Leon riu.

Ada ficou resignada com a resposta; apesar de ficar rindo de forma debochado, o momento descontraído não durou muito, e em pouco tempo um bandido armado apareceu pra assaltar Leon e Ada. Ele estava logo atrás deles e começou a pedir rapidamente para eles levantarem as mãos e ficarem parados o máximo possível.

Leon sabia que sua arma estava escondida nas suas costas, porém aquela era uma situação onde não daria para sacar a arma e apontar para o bandido. Teria que reagir e desarmar o bandido.

\- Me passa o dinheiro! Me passa o dinheiro! – o bandido, que usava um casaco moletom cinza, balançava o revolver toda vez que pedia alguma coisa.

\- Calma, calma! Eu vou pegar a minha carteira, ok? Por favor... – Leon dizia – Por favor, não atire.

\- Anda logo! Você ta pensando o que? Que eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, filho da puta? Passa logo o dinheiro! Passa logo antes que...

E nessa hora, o ladrão puxou o braço de Ada para usá-la como refém. Porém, Ada reagiu ao bandido e deu um soco na cara dele. Quando foi puxar a arma, o ladrão segurou a mão de Ada, de um modo que faltava pouco para apertar o gatilho contra ela. Leon, sem reação, não sabia o que fazer e então puxou a arma que estava na cintura.

\- Larga a arma agora! Você está preso! – Leon gritava.

Porém, isso não foi o suficiente para fazer o ladrão largar a arma. Ada tentou dar uma cabeçada na cara do ladrão, tentou torcer o pulso dele, mas o ladrão era mais forte que pensava. E, infelizmente, em todo aquele movimento rápido, o ladrão atirou e esse atirou acertou Leon Kennedy.

\- Leon! – Ada gritou ao ver Leon caindo no chão, sem perceber onde o tiro acertava. Já não se preocupava mais em deter o ladrão.

O bandido começou a correr, já que dar um tiro ali naquela rua de Nova York faria todas as pessoas da rua acordarem para saber do tiro que ouviriam. Ele correu até sumir de vista, em direção à entrada do metrô.

Ada se ajoelhou às pressas na rua, já chorando bastante, e virou o corpo de Leon de um jeito que ficasse de barriga para cima. Muito sangue saía. Felizmente, a bala acertou de raspão o ombro de Leon. Mas a dor e a ardência que ele sentia era o suficiente para deixá-lo fazendo qualquer careta de dor. Além disso, Leon se sentia tão impossibilitado de levantar devido ao choque do tiro. Ele sentiu o tiro acertando o ombro, mas só de ouvir o barulho do tiro e ver uma arma apontada para ele, era como se ele tivesse levado um tiro que fosse levá-lo para a morte.

\- Leon, você está bem? – Ada estava preocupada e suas mãos estavam tremendo.

\- Sim... - e então, Leon desmaiou.

* * *

Já no hospital de Lower Manhattan, um médico já estava terminado de cuidar do ombro de Leon. Sua blusa e seu casaco estavam rasgados na altura do ombro. Apesar de ter lavado a mão e os braços no hospital, seu casaco e sua blusa interna tinham sangue. E ele não tinha outra opção até voltar para casa e trocar de roupa. Ada aguardava no corredor em que a sala do Leon ficava. Estava pensativa, quase chorando.

O médico havia dito que por pouco o tiro não atingiu as interseções do úmero e da escápula. Leon deu um sorriso de alívio, mas não conseguia tirar do pensamento uma coisa: o quanto ele teve medo de perder Ada naquele momento. Ele é um policial e quase sempre não tem medo de situações assim em seu trabalho, mas ver Ada numa situação dessa fez ele entrar quase em pânico. O susto que tomou com o tiro e o desmaio foram resultados da possibilidade de perder Ada, sendo a morte dela, ou a morte dele.

Mas uma coisa Leon não conseguia parar de pensar: como Ada sabia lutar daquele jeito?

Quando Leon saiu da sala que estava, foi até Ada. Ele estava com o ombro enfaixado.

\- E então? Vamos para sua casa? – ela perguntou.

\- Não, Ada. Eu quero ir direto pra delegacia. Eu preciso procurar esse ladrão nas fichas da polícia, eu preciso alertar sobre o assalto... Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Mas antes eu posso te levar em casa, eu só...

\- Não, Leon. Não precisa. Eu vou pra casa sozinha. Vai pra delegacia, faz o que você tem que fazer. – ela disse um pouco triste.

\- Hum... ok. Ah, lembrei de te perguntar uma coisa. Como você sabia lutar daquele jeito? – ele perguntou surpreso.

\- Ah, Leon... – Ada deu um pequeno sorriso – é que eu sou filha de oriental, né? Aprendi pra sobreviver no mundo

\- Hum... – Leon fez aquela cara de "então ta, né?".

* * *

Depois de uns dias, houve um progresso sobre o roubo do quadro do leilão. Havia uma ligação com um homem chinês chamado Han Yang. Ele residia na cobertura de um prédio em Grand Street, no Lower East Side. Quando Kevin contou para Leon, o belo policial loiro não sabia como agir. Era exatamente o prédio que viu Ada entrar no dia que a seguiu com aquele filipino gordinho. E juntando com o retrato falado do roubo do vaso, as coisas ficavam mais estranhas ainda. Uma parte de seu cérebro dizia que Ada estava por trás disso tudo, mas uma parte do seu cérebro achava que Ada não era capaz de fazer essas coisas.

A polícia mandou o detetive Sommers junto com o tenente Richard Woods para interrogar Han. O detetive Sommers é muito amigo de Leon, e sempre deixava ele e Kevin por dentro das investigações.

Quando o detetive Sommers e o tenente Woods foram até a cobertura do prédio de Han, eles foram bem recebidos. A cobertura era enorme e na parte acima do apartamento, havia um "pequeno andar" totalmente reservado só para uma estufa bem grande. O apartamento até tinha seu luxo. Era fácil perceber a paixão de Han por artes. O tenente e o detetive perceberam o tom de escárnio que Han tinha, como ser interrogado pela polícia fosse algo que estivesse irritando-o profundamente.

Depois de Sommers ter passado todas as informações do caso e da visita à Han para Leon, e de como estavam ligando chineses por trás de tudo, Leon sentiu uma onda de preocupação e decepção. Por que Ada?

E agora tinha que se preocupar se as pessoas iriam descobrir que foi ela. E se descobrissem? Leon seria acusado de cumplicidade? Isso custaria seu emprego?

* * *

Leon evitava falar no telefone com Ada. E ela preferia visitar Leon, do que Leon visitá-la. Leon chegou a comentar sobre o caso. Comentava de forma triste e séria. Quase como um aviso disfarçado. E então, Ada dava desculpas de que tinha pego mais um turno no cinema. Aos poucos, um estava evitando o outro.

Apesar de parecer idiota, Leon se sentia como se fosse o Batman namorando a mulher-gato e só descobrir isso num ponto crítico. O policial e a ladra.

Apesar de tudo, não queria jogar na cara de Ada que ela era a ladra.


	9. O longo adeus

Cap. 9 – O longo adeus

Ada estava na cobertura de Han. Seu rosto estava sério. Han, um chinês do tamanho de Ada (1,70m) era bonito e magro. Fazia questão de estar sempre em seus ternos caros. Ele estava sentado em seu sofá preto, tomando chá verde. Ada estava sentada num outro sofá preto de frente para Han. Ao lado direito dela havia uma lareira e no meio dos sofás havia uma mesinha de centro.

\- Senhorita Wong, posso saber por que policiais veio na minha residência me fazer perguntas sobre seus trabalhos? Você por acaso anda se esquecendo de discrição? Ou por acaso você se esqueceu que eu tenho o domínio da vida de seus pais?

Ada demorou a responder, mas finalmente disse:

\- Não me esqueci de nada disso. E eu tentei o meu melhor.

\- Você acha que eu gostei de ver dois policiais aqui?! - Han gritou.

Pegou sua xícara e jogou bem por cima de Ada, na intenção de fazer a xícara quebrar na parede atrás de Ada. Ela abaixou a cabeça por impulso.

\- Dave! - ele gritou pelo mordomo - Outra xícara.

O mordomo apareceu rapidamente com outra xícara e uma vassoura.

\- Senhorita Wong - Han disse num tom de felicidade forçada - você sabe que eu me apego muito às coisas. Desde o primeiro trabalho que você fez pra mim em Hong Kong, eu percebi que poderíamos ser uma ótima equipe.

\- Você quis dizer "escrava".

\- Não seja dramática.

Han pegou o bule da mesinha de centro colocou mais chá na nova xícara.

\- Por ser tão apegado à você, eu mandei meus homens em Xangai ficarem pertinho de seus pais agora mesmo pois quero muito fazer uma ligação para eles.

Ada abriu a boca de forma incrédula.

Han tirou um celular do bolso interno do terno. Alguém atendeu a ligação, e então ele disse: "É Han. Passe para um deles".

Han passou o telefone para Ada. Ela estava com medo. Pegou o telefone e colocou rapidamente na orelha. "Wei... Baba... ni hao ma?" Foram as palavras que ela usou em mandarim. O pai de Ada, senhor Lao Wong estava com sua mulher Katherine ao lado, enquanto estavam sentados em cadeiras de metal num estaleiro abandonado. Katherine tentava conter o choro, enquanto Lao estava muito sério, oscilando entre receio, raiva e desprezo.

" Ada, estou bem. Mas há homens apontando armas para mim e para sua mãe." Lao disse em mandarim.

Ada olhou para o rosto de Han com muito ódio. Iria falar alguma coisa, mas seu pai foi mais rápido.

"Eu estou tão preocupado com você. Só sua vida importa agora!" Lao disse quase chorando, mas o celular foi tirado rapidamente por um dos homens que estavam ali com ele no píer abandonado. "Chega de conversa!" disse o homem que puxou o celular. Ada ouviu e jogou o celular para que Han pegasse. Ele pegou o celular e disse "Te ligarei mais tarde" em mandarim. E deixou o celular em cima do sofá.

Ada estava com muito ódio. Queria poder se livrar de Han e de todos seus comparsas, mas não poderia fazer isso do nada.

\- Será que isso serviu para refrescar sua memória, senhorita Wong? E, francamente, como você é mau agradecida! Você ganha uma quantia considerável por seus atos, seus pais _ganham_ uma quantia considerável de dinheiro... O mínimo que eu peço é discrição! – Han disse as últimas palavras de um jeito bem nervoso, deixando o rosto bem vermelho.

Antes que Ada falasse alguma coisa, um homem entrou na cobertura de Han, sendo seguidos por seguranças de Han que tentavam parar o homem. Era Yuri, o russo.

\- Senhor, ele não quis esperar. Disse que precisava falar com você... – disse um dos seguranças.

\- Corta essa! – disse Yuri – Eu preciso muito falar com você, Han!

Yuri era um homem muito branco. Tinha um nariz feio, torto. Ele era 20 centímetros mais alto que Han, que dava um ar cômico quando os dois ficavam perto um do outro. Neste momento, Han apenas estava com o corpo levemente virado para trás, para olhar toda a situação que acontecia atrás de seu sofá.

\- Eu preciso daquele vaso. Fique com aquele quadro ridículo, mas eu preciso do vaso! – Yuri dizia com muita determinação.

Han se levantou do sofá, saiu daquela área aconchegante, a combinação de "sofás, tapete, mesa de centro e lareira". Deu a volta no sofá que estava e disse olhando para Yuri:

\- O vaso? O vaso é MEU. E que história é essa de não querer mais o quadro?! Isso não é uma troca! Se não quiser o quadro, tudo bem. Mas eu não vou te dar o vaso!

\- Han, você não tem idéia de como esse vaso é importante para mim – Yuri disse num tom de ameaça.

O barulho do elevador pode ser ouvido por todos. De repente, apareceu mais homens estranhos. Estes eram comparsas de Yuri. E Ada sabia que aqueles homens estavam armados. Ela ficou apreensiva. Não queria ficar ali sentada naquele sofá.

\- É mesmo, Yuri? Poderia dizer o porquê?

\- O vaso faz parte da história da minha família. Dos meus bisavós.

\- Que comovente. – Han disse sarcástico

\- Eu tenho provas agora para provar que meu bisavô fez o vaso, e ele não será mais creditado como feito por Vladmir Pavlov. – Yuri soava quase descontrolado.

\- Yuri, Pavlov ou não, aquele vaso é meu.

Os comparsas de Yuri sacaram suas armas. Ada estava no lugar errado e na hora errada.

* * *

A polícia estava com um mandato de prisão temporário para Han. Leon, Kevin e o Tenente Richard Woods seguiam em direção à Grand Street. Kevin dirigia o carro, enquanto Leon estava no banco do carona. Olhava para as ruas com um olhar distante, preocupado se em algum momento, Ada seria descoberta. Pensava se teria que prender Ada, e no escândalo que seria se a polícia descobrisse exatamente tudo.

Os três chegaram no prédio de Han. Encontraram o porteiro do prédio olhando atentamente os monitores que mostravam as imagens das câmeras de segurança.

\- Por acaso sabe dizer se Han Yang está em casa? – perguntou Woods.

\- Sim, está. Mas eu acho que aconteceu alguma coisa – o porteiro disse.

\- Como assim?

\- Apesar de trabalhar neste prédio, o senhor Yang contratou um "porteiro" particular, se é que me entende. O nome dele é Jim. Ele fica aqui comigo quase o dia todo, apesar de não ser do tipo que conversa. – o porteiro fez uma pausa – Ele fica aqui porque o senhor Yang sempre manda Jim avaliar as pessoas que vêem visitá-lo.

Woods ficou muito surpreso com as palavras do porteiro. Fez um sinal com a cabeça e pediu para Leon e Kevin subisse o elevador com ele. Os três pegaram o elevador. Kevin já preparava a arma. Kevin olhou para Leon e esperou que Leon fizesse mesmo, mas Leon apenas ficava olhando para os dois, sem reação.

\- Leon, por acaso está dormindo? Prepare sua arma! – Kevin ordenou.

Leon nada disse, mas sacou sua arma. Antes do elevador abrir a porta, todos ouviram um tiroteio. Todos ficaram apreensivos.

\- Merda! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Woods perguntou – Kevin, chame reforços!

Kevin preparou o celular e fez a ligação. Quando alguém atendeu, apenas disse "Aqui é Kevin Ryman junto com Leon Kennedy e o tenente Woods. Mande reforços para Grand Street, número 20. Rápido! Está tendo um tiroteio aqui."

A porta do elevador se abriu e os três saíram do elevador para um pequeno hall retangular que tinha uma entrada para o então apartamento de Han, onde havia uma porta entreaberta. O tiroteio não parava.

* * *

Han estava na estufa da cobertura. Havia vários cofres escondidos em sua cobertura. Um ficava em seu quarto, atrás do espelho. Os outros dois ficavam na estufa. Nos cofres da estufa, ficavam armas, munições e granadas guardadas.

Ada não queria se meter, e não podia fugir. Yuri e seus homens estavam mortos no apartamento de Han. Restava apenas se livrar dois corpos. Ou pior, fugir.

A polícia entrou no apartamento de Han e seus homens abriram fogo. Eles estavam posicionados atrás de paredes e colunas que serviam como barreiras de proteção. Leon conseguiu entrar sem ser percebido e se escondeu atrás de um dos sofás de Han.

Enquanto isso, na estufa, Han dizia à Ada que iria fugir. E que ela precisaria fugir com ele. Ele não iria perdoar sua vida, ou a vida dos pais dela, caso ela não chegasse a China numa diferença de 24h depois que ele chegasse lá. Ele estava com uma caixa, e dentro dela estava o vaso enrolado em plástico bolha. Ele simplesmente pego uma grappling gun que estava escondida atrás de um fundo falso no chão, perto de algumas plantas, foi até a sacada da estufa e procurou por um lugar propício para fugir. Han olhou para o gancho que havia instalado na sacada da cobertura para carregar objetos grandes que não fossem caber no elevador. Então ele mirou a grappling gun ali e simplesmente preparou sua descida antes que fosse tarde demais.

Havia outra grappling gun naquele fundo falso que Han tinha aberto. Ada simplesmente pegou a grappling gun restante e pensou um pouco no que iria fazer. Para sua surpresa, se deparou com Leon ali naquela estufa. Quando ele adentrou, estava preocupado com sua vida. Tentava manter a cabeça baixa, tentava se esconder. Arriscou sua vida indo até ali só para ajudar melhor Kevin. Mas não iria demorar muito para Leon notar Ada ali. E antes que ela pudesse se esconder, Leon olhou na direção onde Ada estava e ficou surpreso.

\- Ada... – ele disse muito baixo. Mas quando começou a se aproximar dela, começou a dizer alto – Ada! O quê você está fa... – e então, a voz dele falhou. Não conseguiu completar a frase.

\- Leon... – Ada disse numa voz triste.

\- Então é verdade... Você realmente está por trás daqueles roubos... – Leon havia abaixado a mão que segurava a arma. Estava num estado de desolação.

\- Leon, eu posso explicar. Mas, infelizmente, não posso explicar agora – e Ada começou a ficar com lágrimas nos olhos - Um dia, eu te explicarei isso. Por favor, não sinta raiva de mim. – Ela começou a dar passos para trás, indo quase para o mesmo lugar que Han havia fugido.

\- Ada, você sempre soube que eu sou policial, por que você... – Leon se aproximava de Ada, mas parou numa distancia de 1,50m. E não conseguia falar tanto.

\- Eu sei como você é, Leon. Quanto mais você soubesse, mais tentaria me ajudar _de qualquer forma, _entende? Não seria uma coisa sábia para eu fazer. – Ada começou a chorar. Mas grande parte de suas lágrimas eram de vergonha, e não de tristeza.

\- Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso?

E então, Ada viu que um dos homens de Han havia entrado na estufa. E quando viram Leon, ele apontou a arma para o policial, mas Ada foi mais rápida e atirou no homem, que caiu no chão. Leon ficou surpreso ao ver Ada salvar sua vida matando um homem. E então, de forma triste e muito séria ele disse:

\- Você tem que sair daqui, Ada. O reforço da policia pode chegar a qualquer momento.

\- Leon, eu te amo – ela olhou para ele como se fosse aproximar para dar um beijo, mas aquele não era o melhor momento para isso. Olhou para o chão, olhou para o rosto de Leon e disse – Tchau

Ela foi até a sacada da estufa o mais rápido que pode e mirou no mesmo lugar que Han usou para fugir. Leon chegou a se preocupar com aquela situação, mas percebeu que Ada Wong estava acima de suas expectativas, sabendo coisas que ele nunca imaginara.

Ele se afastou do lugar onde Ada fugiu e voltou para a entrada da estufa, onde tinha uma escada para a sacada principal da cobertura. Estava completamente devastado. Se aparecesse alguém e esta pessoa desse um tiro em Leon, provavelmente, ele nem ligaria.

A situação estava controlada. Leon colocou a mão no rosto, de um jeito que tampasse seus olhos, e pediu a Deus para não descobrirem sobre Ada.

* * *

Quando Leon chegou em casa, cansado do trabalho, falou com seu pai brevemente. Tomou um banho e quando foi para o quarto, percebeu que havia um papel em cima da cama. Se aproximou, sentou na cama e leu o papel que dizia:

"_Leon, me perdoa por não ter dito nada à você. Infelizmente, não posso dar explicações aqui também. Mas escrevi esse papel para dizer que minha vida nunca foi muito fácil, mas namorar você teve um impacto tão grande em mim. Às vezes, quando pensava em várias coisas ruins, sabia que tinha você para alegrar meu dia. Me elogiar, me abraçar, me fazer esquecer. Sei que omiti muitas coisas, e menti também. Mas meu amor por você é sincero._"

Ada não havia assinado seu nome. Leon olhou para frente, pensou em alguma coisa e levantou-se da cama em direção ao pai que estava na sala.

\- Pai, quando Ada veio aqui?

\- Ada? – o pai parecia confuso – Eu não sei... Desde aquele último jantar aqui, sei lá.

\- Ela veio aqui hoje! Eu sei! Ela deixou esse papel na minha cama! – Leon levantou a mão com o papel.

\- Estou falando a verdade. _Ninguém_ veio aqui hoje. Se ela tivesse vindo aqui, eu teria avisado você logo quando você entrou.

De repente, eles ficaram quietos. Leon voltou para seu quarto, ligou o rádio que estava em cima da cômoda e sentou na cama de novo. Leu o papel de novo. A música que estava tocando no rádio, já pela metade, era "Shape of my heart" do Sting.

Os pensamentos de Leon não paravam. Ficava pensando em possibilidades e teorias sobre Ada. Mas um pensamento chegou à sua mente, uma coisa que ele não havia pensado antes. Será que Ada apareceria para ele de novo?

* * *

No dia seguinte, Leon reservou um tempo para ir até Chinatown. Bateu na porta do apartamento de Ada, mas não houve respostas. Usou um lockpick para abrir a porta e conseguiu. Quando entrou, o cenário surpreendeu Leon. Apenas os móveis maiores estavam na casa. Qualquer pertence pequeno havia sido levado. Andou até o quarto de Ada e viu que ela, provavelmente, pegou todas as roupas, todos os sapatos, as bijuterias, acessórios... Na cozinha, a geladeira estava completamente vazia por dentro, e desligada. As comidas de dentro dos armários da dispensa não estava mais lá. Estava tudo vazio. Leon pensou que Ada deu um jeito de se livrar da comida porque não iria voltar tão cedo.

Na sala, ele percebeu algo peculiar. O retrato do _pagode_ num jardim não estava mais na parede. Mas os sofás, a poltrona, a estante, a TV... tudo estava ali. E então, Leon pensou que realmente aquele retrato tinha um valor emocional para Ada.

\- Adeus, Ada – disse Leon com um olhar perdido.

* * *

Nota: _Então, chegamos no final da primeira parte da história, que é 1998. Em diante, a história não será mais em 1998. Iniciando-se tipo uma "segunda parte" da história. Mas não se preocupem. Prometo que não será uma fic longa de 20 capítulos ou mais. rs_


	10. O resultado

Cap. 10 – O resultado

Os anos se passaram. Leon teve que conviver com a ausência de Ada por muitos anos. Foi doloroso? Foi. No começo, Leon bebeu muito pra tentar esquecer a raiva, a saudade, o inconformismo... Chegou a ficar 2 anos sozinho e lidando com o sumiço de Ada, como se ela tivesse morrido. Mas nos momentos de raiva, a xingava nos pensamentos por ter sido tão individualista, pensar que esconder coisas dele fosse a melhor opção. E, às vezes, ele ficava triste depois que via alguma coisa engraçada que queria comentar com ela, ver a sua reação, mas aí lembrava que ela não estava mais ali.

Leon chegou a namorar uma menina chamada Kate, que era uma conhecida de Kevin. Leon e Kate namoraram por um ano e meio, mas o romance veio a fim quando Leon percebeu que um ano depois ele não conseguia amar Kate do jeito que amava Ada. E amaldiçoou Ada Wong por isso. E continuou solteiro depois disso

A banda de Steve, Nero's breakdown, conseguiu um contrato com uma gravadora famosa logo após Claire terminar a faculdade de engenharia ambiental. O sucesso demorou, mas chegou. Lançaram um cd chamado "My dark side" e viraram sensação da Mtv, e também fizeram parte de várias Warped tour. Agora, Steve está noivo de Claire.

Enquanto isso, Chris até tinha o que comemorar. Era o novo capitão do alpha team dos S.T.A.R.S., já que Albert Wesker havia sido expulso da polícia devido suas atitudes ridículas e imorais em serviço. E Chris até comemorava o término do namoro de Jill com Carlos. Esses dois haviam terminado o namoro de 5 anos porque Carlos foi transferido de volta para o exército brasileiro, onde ficaria por tempo indeterminado no seu país natal. E isso estremeceu muito o namoro de Jill. Manter um relacionamento à distância quando este começou de forma tão natural, não iria dar certo. E opor outro lado, Jill não queria dar um passo a mais no relacionamento e ir morar com Carlos no Brasil. Optou por terminar, mas ainda considera voltar com Carlos e ir morar no Brasil.

Chris Redfield simplesmente aproveitou este momento de solteirice de Jill e conseguiu consolar Jill. Quem diria! Chris Redfield conseguiu beijar na boca da mulher que ele sempre teve uma queda, quase uma paixão secreta. Porém, isto foi apenas um dia, quando Jill estava quase bêbada. E no dia seguinte, houve aquele arrependimento por parte dela. E então, Jill e Chris amigos de novo.

6 anos se passaram. O ano era 2004.

* * *

Leon estava num avião indo pra Sevilha, Espanha. Havia conseguido férias do serviço e iria ficar uma semana na Espanha. Se pudesse escolher, escolheria ir para Madrid, mas havia ganhado suas passagens numa promoção de uma rádio.

Ali naquele avião, olhando as nuvens pela janela, lembrou que havia lido bastante coisa sobre Sevilha no dia que tentou espionar Ada quando ela foi no apartamento de Han. Então ele pensou em Ada. Não sabia se ficava com raiva ou preocupado, porque essas eram as únicas reações que ele tinha quando pensava nela.

Desembarcou do avião e pegou um táxi para a cidade, já que o aeroporto internacional ficava um pouquinho longe do calor urbano. Olhava para a esquerda e para a direita da estrada e apenas via grama, árvores...

O carro dirigiu até o Hotel Don Paco. Leon agradeceu e pagou o motorista a quantia certa. Havia treinado o seu espanhol o suficiente pra não ficar perdido na cidade. Mas ele mais espanhol escrito do que falado, ou melhor, conversado.

* * *

Chegando no quarto que havia hospedado, deixou as malas de qualquer jeito no chão e ligou para o pai. Avisou como a viagem foi tranqüila, como estava cansado pra fazer qualquer coisa fora daquele hotel. Após desligar o telefone, tirou a camisa cinza que estava vestindo e simplesmente largou em cima da pia. Olhou-se no espelho e viu como estava com o rosto cansado. Resolveu tirar a roupa toda e tomar um banho quente.

Enquanto tomava banho, pensou se jantaria logo ou não. Mas percebeu que estava ainda com um certo mal-estar causado pelo avião. Decidiu que o que iria fazer seria assistir televisão deitado na cama até se sentir melhor.

* * *

Em algum lugar de Sevilha, Ada Wong estava olhando a paisagem da cidade de Sevilha pela janela de um apartamento. Estava de noite e havia muitos pontos de luz pairando pelas casas e prédios. Da janela, podia ver o rio que cortava a cidade.

O corte de cabelo de Ada era um pouco diferente agora. Não tinha mais aquele ar de "anos 90". Agora, sua franja era bem mais longa, quase do mesmo tamanho que o resto do cabelo. Seu rosto estava mais amadurecido, mais feminino também. Ela olhava a vista da janela sem prender a atenção em algum ponto. Começou a lembrar de quando morava em Nova York, no bairro de Chinatown. Era um pedacinho da China que ela podia curtir sem sair da vida americana de Nova York. Lembrava de como seu prédio possuía detalhes verde que se sobressaíam pelos tijolos do prédio. Lembrou que a vista de seu apartamento dava pra ver a corte criminal de Nova York, um prédio gigantesco que lembrava uma fortaleza. E ela morria de medo de parar ali um dia. Sentiu saudades de Mulberry street e Bayard street, de todas as fachada do comércio ao redor que era bilíngüe, sempre em chinês, sempre em inglês. E as ruas às vezes cheiravam a comida feita na hora. Lembro de uma vez que levou Leon no Columbus Park e viram uma quantidade enorme de idosos naquele parque, jogando jogos como xadrez, damas, Mahjong... E então eles compraram sorvete e comeram perto da estátua de Sun Yat-sem, aproveitando aquele cantinho arborizado de Chinatown.

E então Ada ficou triste ao lembrar de P.J. aparecendo na casa dela constantemente, Han enchendo o saco dela pra fazer serviços para ele, Leon na cobertura de Han e descobrindo parte da verdade de Ada Wong. Sentiu um aperto no coração, mas tentou fazer com que aqueles pensamentos ficassem difusos até sumirem da sua mente. Afinal, não valia mais ficar pensando em Leon. Já haviam se passado 6 anos. Tempo o suficiente pra fazer uma pessoa seguir em frente na vida. Agora, Ada Wong morava em Sevilha, isolada de muitas pessoas. Não havia mais Han Yang para perturbá-la, e seus pais estavam muito bem morando em São Francisco. Mas a morte de Han não foi um fator que iria fazer a vida dela mudar da água pro vinho, do mau para o melhor. Se pensássemos que Han é uma cobra e ele havia picado Ada, ela poderia até matá-lo por raiva, por ódio, por vingança... Mas seu veneno ainda estaria dentro dela.

É claro que houve muitos outros fatores que aconteceu durante a vida de Ada que serviu como auxílio pra esse veneno todo, mas Han foi o principal. E apesar da morte dele, Ada ainda fez muitos serviços sujos pela Europa e pela Ásia. Fez serviços sujos para se manter, e juntar dinheiro para os pais, como havia feito quando conhecia Han. Mas, desta vez, resolveu ficar o mais longe da família possível. Desta vez, ninguém pagaria caro pelos serviços podres de Ada Wong. Foi triste ver os pais serem ameaçados por Han por muito tempo, e mais doloroso ainda saber que perdeu uma ótima pessoa como namorado, Leon Scott Kennedy.

Mas agora, Ada arranjou um emprego simples, queria trabalhar de forma digna novamente, como fazia em Nova York, quando trabalhava no cinema. E queria que aos poucos o veneno fosse embora.

* * *

Enquanto Leon assistia televisão no quarto de hotel, pegou um mapa turístico de Sevilha e o leu atentamente enquanto estava deitado na cama. Calculou bem quais pontos turísticos iria visitar no dia seguinte.


	11. Destino

Cap. 11 – Destino

Leon andou pelas ruas da cidade e viu a porta de uma casa aberta. Entrou naquela casa estranha, com poucos móveis. De repente, sentiu uma coisa encostar no meio de suas costas.

\- Coloque as mãos onde eu possa ver. – disse uma voz de mulher

\- Desculpa, mas seguir as ordens de uma mulher não é meu estilo.

– Levante as mãos agora!

E então, Leon segurou no braço da mulher, logo depois o girou e rapidamente colocou o braço atrás dela. A mulher tinha cabelos pretos e curtos. Leon segurou sua arma, mas a mulher deu um chute que fez com que a arma voasse alto; e então ela se apoiou com a mão no chão para fazer seu corpo girar para frente. Leon puxou a faca que estava guardada perto do peito e correu em direção à mulher. Ela conseguiu pegar a arma ainda no ar, girar nos dedos e apontar para Leon. Porém, foi interrompida pela faca de Leon, que já estava bem posicionada na garganta dela, fazendo-a ficar sem ação.

\- Um conselho: use facas na próxima vez; funciona melhor com encontros próximos.

E então ele tomou a arma dela, tirou o pente e jogou a arma longe enquanto se afastava dela.

\- Leon – a mulher tirou os óculos escuros – Quanto tempo que não te vejo.

\- Ada... – Leon olhou bem para ela. Estava com algum tipo de vestido vermelho que não conseguia dizer direito como era o modelo. – Então é verdade...

\- Verdade? Sobre o que? – disse Ada

\- Você trabalhando com Wesker.

\- Vejo que você tem feito seu dever de casa – ela largou sutilmente os óculos escuros, e eles caíram no chão.

\- Por que, Ada?

\- O que isso te importa?

\- Por que você está aqui? Por que você apareceu assim?

Ada virou o pescoço para o lado direito com um sorriso debochado, desconsiderando qualquer importância que tinha aquela pergunta para Leon.

Neste momento, o óculos explodiu, causando um imenso clarão. Leon colocou os dois braços na frente do rosto, como instinto de proteção. Ada se jogou, deu uma cambalhota e pegou sua arma no chão.

\- Vejo você por aí – então ela fugiu pela janela que estava à sua frente.

\- Ada! – Leon disse, mas isso não foi o suficiente para fazê-la ficar.

E então, Leon abriu os olhos e olhou ao seu redor. Todo aquele cenário da casa, de Ada... estava se desfazendo, transformando-se em memória e fazendo que Leon perceba que aquilo não era a realidade, mas sim um sonho. Apertou os dedos nos olhos para conseguir enxergar melhor. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor e só viu cama, paredes, tapetes, televisão... Estava no hotel que havia se hospedado.

Ele sentou na cama e ficou parado, olhando para um ponto fixo no chão. Estava reprisando toda a cena do sonho em sua mente. "Trabalhando com Wesker? Isso não faz sentido algum" ele pensou. "Por que Ada conheceria Wesker? É tão aleatório. E por que ela disse 'Vejo que você tem feito seu dever de casa'? É completamente sem sentido. E 'seguir as ordens de uma mulher não é meu estilo' foi algo tão... sem noção" pensou.

E então, ele refletiu de por que tinha sonhado com aquilo. Achou que o fato de nunca ter aceitado bem o trabalho sujo de Ada com Han foi um motivo de ter sonhado tendo um diálogo louco como este e vendo-a fugir novamente dele, sem dar explicações!

Ele se levantou e pensou "que seja! Isso foi há um milhão de anos atrás. Tenho mais é que seguir em frente". E então, ele foi tomar um banho e se preparar para as coisas que iria fazer naquela cidade.

* * *

Leon visitou a catedral de Sevilha logo de primeira. Aproveitou a pausa entre uma missa e outra para tirar fotos daquele lugar lindo. Logo depois, visitou uma praça enorme que era o ponto turístico principal daquela cidade. Almoçou num restaurantezinho com decorações de mosaicos de ladrilho, andou mais pelas ruas apertadas daquela cidade, ruas que nem se comparavam às ruas de Nova York.

No dia seguinte, mais passeios, mais museus para visitar, bares para ir e encher a cara, e claro, avaliar mentalmente a beleza das mulheres locais.

* * *

À noite, lá estava Ada Wong trabalhando como bartender numa boate chique em Sevilha. Lá estava ela de calça preta, uma camisa cinza e um blazer preto. Estava preparando um _Alexander_ para uma mulher um pouco mais velha que ela, que estava ali, em frente de Ada, fumando como uma pessoa triste. A boate era um lugar muito chique, com uma decoração bem moderninha, que fugia muito da decoração da cidade, que sempre há elementos católicos, elementos árabes, elementos de subúrbio espanhol antiquado.

Como em Nova York, disfarçava sua vida tendo um emprego mais simples, enquanto focava em outras coisas... Há pouco tempo, Ada havia trabalhado num museu de arte em Sevilha. Não havia homens que resistiam conversar com ela. Sua voz sempre sensual, quase todos seus movimentos são sempre tão sexy. Infelizmente, Ada caiu na tentação de tentar roubar dois leques antiguíssimos que estavam guardados no museu onde trabalhava. Infelizmente, sem Han e seus homens, não havia suporte para fazê-la roubar algo tão bem guardado. E, também, como ela venderia algo tão valioso no mercado negro simplesmente sozinha? Porém, no dia em que tentava abrir uma das salas da diretoria, foi abordada por um dos seguranças do lugar, Luis Sera. Um homem bonito, com olhos pequenos, cabelo grandes pretos até o ombro. Pela surpresa de Ada, Luis não a entregou logo em seguida, simplesmente conversou com ela, até achando graça naquela situação toda.

Luis não era nenhum santo. Já havia trabalhado com tráfico de drogas, mas antes que as coisas desmoronassem em cima dele, conseguiu sair do ramo, digamos assim. E então Luís agora trabalhava no museu de arte de Sevilha. Ele e Ada firmaram uma amizade, sendo uma das poucas pessoas que conversava com ela em inglês.

Ada agora tentava aceitar que a vida normal era uma coisa boa. Tentava ver que, apesar de não ter sempre sua adrenalina disparada enquanto trabalhava em algo que envolvia vida ou morte, ser presa ou não, ter uma vida pacata era melhor. Mas algo a prendia em pensamentos negativos. Não sabia dizer se era medo de ver os pais sendo reféns novamente de alguém e esse isolamento desencadeava mais vontade ainda de ter aquela vida de ladra, ou não sabia dizer se precisa de uma outra pessoa que a ajudasse nisso. Uma pessoa mais especial...

Às vezes, Ada não sabia dizer se sentia falta de Leon, ou se sentia falta dos momentos que passaram com ele. Era um troço que a confundia muito. Mas uma coisa tinha certeza: sentia tanta vergonha de Leon, que não sentia o mínimo de vontade de voltar para Nova York e ir até o único endereço que sabia dele até então.

Ada entregou o _Alexander_ para a mulher que estava na sua frente, do outro lado do balcão. Dia de Open Bar sempre fazia pessoas tristes aparecerem e desabafarem sobre suas vidas. E Ada estava rezando para que não aparecesse um bando de gente choramingando no balcão. Mas ainda era cedo, e estava quase vazio. E quando ela se sentou na cadeira que ficava sempre perto do telefone de parede do bar, ela descansou um pouco sua mente dos pensamentos. E então, ela prestou atenção na música que estava tocando naquele momento. Era "Romeo and Juliet" do Dire Straits. E o Mark Knopfler cantava "… _You shouldn't come around here, singing up to people like that. Anyway, what you gonna do about it? Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start. And I bet then you exploded in my heart. And I forget, the movie song. When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_"

De repente, Ada lembrou de Leon, pois havia sonhado com ele. O sonho não fazia sentido, mas ela e ele estavam numa casa, e ela apontava uma arma para as costas dele, ele tentava desarmá-la... Eles conversavam sobre coisas doidas do tipo "Ada trabalhar com Wesker", e então Ada tinha um óculos que explodia... Achou que aquele sonho todo era um sinal de remorso e se arrependeu das atitudes que teve perante a Leon. Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando a tal mulher triste e fumante pediu à Ada outro drink. Dessa vez_, sex on the beach. _Começou a preparar o suco de laranja, mas tentou não se desconectar da música. E o Mark Knopfler cantava agora _"How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals? You can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold. You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold. You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin, yeah. Now you just say "Oh Romeo, yeah, you know, I used to have a scene with him"_ Aí Ada já preparava aquele drink completamente de forma lenta e reflexiva.

\- Esta canción es hermosa, no? (Essa música é linda, não?) – disse a mulher com o cigarro na mão,

\- Sí, si – disse Ada enquanto afirmava com a cabeça. - Si no te importa, podría poner el cigarrillo? (Se não se importa, poderia apagar o cigarro?)

\- Esa canción me deprime (Essa música me deprime) – disse a mulher enquanto apagava o cigarro no balcão.

As duas estavam quietas de novo. E agora a música dizia: "_And all I do is miss you, and the way we used to be. All I do is keep the beat, the bad company. All I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme. __Juliet, I'd do the stars with you any time." _

Fez o drink _Sex on the beach_ para a mulher e entregou devidamente decorado com pedaços de frutas na borda do copo. Novamente, estava ali sem ter o que fazer. Prestou atenção na música de novo, mas já estava no fim, e apenas ouviu Mark dizer _"... you and me, babe, how about it?"_

* * *

Terceiro dia, e lá estava Leon em outro ponto turístico. Ele estava na praça enorme. Leon estava apreciando aquela paisagem daquele ponto turístico. Estava sentindo a ressaca indo embora aos poucos. Havia bebido a noite toda e beijou alguma garota que não fazia a mínima idéia do nome dela, ou do rosto dela direito. Decidiu que não iria ficar se recuperando da sua ressaca o dia todo no hotel. Então, lá estava ele naquela praça enorme, onde havia passado alguns dias atrás. Havia uma construção enorme com uma curvatura do local que fazia parecer o formato de uma enseada. Havia um lago e várias pontes bem curvada que davam para uma parte de concreto no meio daquele lugar.

Leon estava ali, apoiado num certo tipo de balaustrada, observando o lugar e as pessoas. Não muito longe dele, estava a filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos, Ashley Graham, ali numa das pontes daquela praça. Ashley vestia uma blusa de manga que ia até os cotovelos, usava uma saia preta curta. Estava ali sozinha, pois havia brigado com seu pai no hotel, alegando que era grande o suficiente para sair sem um guarda-costas.

Ali na parte central da praça, tinha uma equipe de televisão filmando um pintor, que estava cedendo a uma entrevista. Mas não demorou muito para que toda aquela atenção da entrevista fosse mudada para Ashley. Numa tentativa falha de sentar no corrimão da ponte, Ashley caiu diretamente para o lago. Havia caído de mau jeito, com o corpo encurvado, de forma que entrasse muita água pelo nariz. Ela ficou desesperada e começou a gritar "Help!".

Leon percebeu o desespero da garota naquele lago e então, sem pensar muito, subiu na balaustrada e se jogou no lago para nadar até ela. A equipe de filmagem interrompeu a entrevista com o pintor na hora, e o cinegrafista correu para perto da borda da parte central, a fim de filmar a pessoa que caiu na água.

\- Parece que alguien cayó en el agua! (Parece que alguém caiu na água) – disse a repórter.

E então, Leon se aproximou de Ashley e a colocou em seus braços. Ela não havia parado para olhar o rosto dele, já que estava o tempo todo tossindo e tentando tirar a água do nariz. Já estava acostumada com tantos guarda-costas, que não se espantaria se a pessoa que a havia salvado fosse um dos seus seguranças à paisana. Mas quando Ashley parou de tossir e olhou para o rosto do seu salvador, quase perdeu o ar. Ela achou Leon um dos caras mais bonitos que ela já viu. Ele era completamente o tipo dela.

\- Agüenta firme, meu amor – Leon disse. E Ashley quase gritou de animação.

Leon conseguiu levar Ashley até a borda da parte central da praça. Ele sabia que havia alguns curiosos olhando para aquela cena, mas quando ele olhou para cima, logo após Ashley conseguir subir no chão firme, viu que havia uma repórter e um cinegrafista filmando toda aquela cena.

O pintor que estava sendo entrevistado resolveu ajudar Leon e Ashley a subirem para o chão firme, e então, lá estava Ashley e Leon sentados no meio daquela praça, com um cinegrafista filmando tudo e um grupo de pessoas ao redor assistindo a tudo, e aplaudindo Leon. As pessoas estavam felizes por ver um exemplo de que um ser humano pode se importar com um ser humano que nem conhece, mas mais felizes que aquele povo estava era Ashley, que parecia que havia ganhado um presente de Deus em pouquíssimos segundos.

"Um homem acabou de salvar uma garota! Meu Deus! Como vocês estão? Meu Deus… Acho que é a filha do presidente!" disse a repórter em espanhol, sem saber se narrava tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo para o seu cinegrafista, ou se colocava o microfone na frente de alguém.

\- Minha nossa! – disse Ashley logo depois de segurar com firmeza o braço da repórter para perto de sua boca, para poder dar aquela entrevista - Eu estou tão em choque! – dizia em inglês, sem se importar se alguém dali iria entender o que estava falando. Começou a pentear a franja e o resto do cabelo com os dedos, a fim de parecer mais bonita – Eu nem sei muito o que dizer! Acho que devo minha vida para este homem aqui – e ela apontou para Leon, que nessa hora estava em pé, parado, sem saber muito o que fazer – Ele foi como um anjo na minha vida. Se ele não tivesse agido tão rápido para me ajudar, não sei o que teria acontecido! Acho que estou obrigada a fazer algo por ele – ela dizia animada, com um sorriso no rosto, como se fosse uma garota californiana patricinha de Beverly Hills.

Neste momento, a repórter se aproximou de Leon dizendo em espanhol "Senhor, conte-me mais do seu ato heróico. Como se sente em ter salvado a vida de alguém?". Porém, Leon não entendeu muito bem aquele espanhol Ficou tentando reprisar aquela frase que havia acabado de ouvir para saber se conseguia captar alguma tradução. Ele olhou para cima, começou a gaguejar um "Yo... Yo...". Seu cabelo estava completamente colado na testa e ao redor da cabeça. Sua camisa estava transparente, e todo seu abdômen podia ser visto, o que fazia Ashley olhar sem nenhum pudor.

\- Yo no sé hablar español muy bien. Yo soy americano – concluiu Leon.

\- Me conta sobre seu ato heróico. Como se sente em ter salvado a vida de alguém? – perguntou a reporter exatamente a mesma pergunta que havia feito em espanhol, mas agora em inglês.

\- Bom, eu vi a cena toda. E a vi caindo e achei que tinha a responsabilidade de salvá-la. Bom... – Leon estava um pouco tímido com aquela entrevista – Acredito que todo mundo faria o mesmo que eu. Além disso, eu sou policial. É meu trabalho salvar vidas.

E então, a repórter deu as costas para Leon, e começou a repetir toda a frase de Leon, mas em espanhol para a câmera.

Antes que a repórter encerrasse a matéria, Ashley pediu o microfone. A repórter estendeu a mão segurando o microfone para Ashley, que disse:

\- Bom, como filha do presidente, e como cidadã americana, quero dizer uma coisa boba. Pra quem acha que a policia dos Estados Unidos não é boa, este é um exemplo de que é assim! Caí num lago em Sevilha e fui salva por um americano! – ela disse completamente exaltada – De onde você é? – ela perguntou olhando para Leon, sem se importar com o microfone que estava perto de sua boca.  
\- Nova York – Leon respondeu quase resmungando.

* * *

Ada estava em casa, escrevendo uma carta em chinês para seu pai. Havia escrito na primeira linha "我 正在写 因为" (Eu estou escrevendo porque...) quando começou a se distrair com a televisão. Ada morava numa casa pitoresca e pequena junto com uma senhora de idade. A tal senhora, que se chamava Luzia, não tinha filhos, e quase todos seus parentes não moravam em Sevilha. As duas estavam na sala. Luzia sentada no sofá de frente para a televisão, e Ada sentada numa cadeira de descanso de frente para uma minúscula sacada, com portas para serem fechadas durante à noite. Ada segurava o caderno num braço e uma lápis com uma borracha na ponta com a outra mão.

A mulher na televisão começava a dar a notícia peculiar de que a filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos havia caído no lago da praça de Sevilha e foi resgatada também por um americano. Ada olhou de relance para a televisão, mas na hora que olhou, a reportagem estava no momento inicial, quando a repórter estava conversando ainda com o pintor. Mas agora estava olhando para o caderno de novo, para aqueles caracteres chineses. O homem que estava narrando aquela matéria dizia coisas como "a filha do presidente, Ashley Graham, de 20 anos, caiu da ponte da praça hoje e quase se afogou!" e "Mas por sorte, um jovem pulou na água logo em seguida para salvá-la" em espanhol.

Na televisão, começou a passar a filmagem do momento em que Leon nadava até Ashley. Ela gritava e se mexia muito, parecendo até a Olívia Palito se afogando e esperando pelo Popeye. Ashley tossiu, tentou tirar a água do nariz ao mesmo tempo que Leon a ajeitava nos braços. O pintor ficava ali perto da borda, no aguardo dos dois se aproximarem. As pessoas ao redor chegavam perto para ver, outras do outro lado do lago ficaram encostadas na balaustrada para ter uma visão melhor daquela cena toda. Ada não estava com a mínima vontade de olhar para aquela reportagem, sabendo que reportagens com presidente dos Estados Unidos, ou com algum parente do Presidente, eram tipos de reportagem que reprisavam em todos os canais e o dia todo.

Quando Ada escrevia os caracteres "我想" na folha de caderno, ouviu Luzia falar:

\- Que hermoso!

E antes que Ashley parasse de falar, Ada olhou para a televisão e sentiu os olhos se arregalarem, o coração bater mais rápido e a boca abrir. Ou era Leon Kennedy que estava naquela reportagem ou era alguém muito parecido com ele. Havia se passado 6 anos, então ela não fazia a menor idéia de como Leon estaria agora.

Ada largou o caderno e o lápis em cima da cadeira que estava e se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Luzia. Esperou todo aquele _blábláblá_ da Ashley, todo aquele _blábláblá _da repórter até chegar o momento em que Leon falaria. E quando Leon disse "Yo no sé hablar español muy bien. Yo soy americano" sentiu o coração gelar. Involuntariamente disse "Leon", fazendo com que Luzia percebesse que Ada o conhecia.

\- Lo conoces? (Conhece ele?) perguntou Luzia, mas Ada ignorou completamente a pergunta dela.

Ouvir a voz de Leon naquela reportagem a fez perceber que aquele era o mesmo Leon que a conhecia. 100% Leon Scott Kennedy. E quando a reportagem estava no fim, ouviu Leon falar "Nova York" para Ashley. Quando a imagem voltou para o estúdio do programa, os repórteres apenas faziam piada daquela situação engraçada. E falavam de como aquilo seria o assunto do mês... ou do ano.

Ada esperou ansiosa por mais imagens do acontecimento, mas nada foi passado. Pegou o controle remoto e começou a trocar de canal a fim de procurar mais daquela reportagem, mas foi em vão. O único registro daquele acontecimento foi filmado pela câmera daquele cinegrafista. E então, Ada se levantou, foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água. Pegou um copo de vidro de cor marrom e o encheu de água. Bebeu daquela água pensando na probabilidade das coisas. Estava em Sevilha e, de repente, Leon aparecia em Sevilha também. Leon salvou a filha do presidente, fazendo com que aquela reportagem fosse passada no mundo inteiro. Se aquilo não houvesse acontecido, como ela saberia que Leon estava na mesma cidade que ela? Será que ele iria até o trabalho dela? Será que ela esbarraria com ele na rua?

Ada Wong só pensava em como iria se encontrar com ele.


	12. Revelações

Cap. 12 – Revelações

\- Pai, por favor!

\- Ashley, quantas vezes eu já pedi a você para nunca sair sem um guarda-costas! – disse o presidente dos Estados Unidos.

\- Não aconteceu nada de mais! Eu só caí na água!

\- Ashley – o presidente falava num tom cansado – você é filha de um homem muito importante. Você tem que entender que...

\- Que podem me seqüestrar de repente, eu já sei. Mas eu também mereço um pouco de privacidade! – Ashley fez uma pausa – E se eu for seqüestrada, quero que fique com raiva de mim porque vai ser minha responsabilidade! – e então, Ashley andou pelo quarto e se trancou no banheiro.

Os Graham estavam hospedados no hotel Tryp. Dois andares inteiros haviam sido ocupados só com a equipe do presidente. O presidente estava em Sevilha para uma visita quase surpresa na cidade.

O presidente Graham batia na porta do banheiro onde Ashley havia se trancado e dizia coisas como "Querida, sai daí por favor", "você não vai ficar com raiva de mim a viagem toda, né?". E então, Ashley teve uma idéia. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, e ela abriu a porta do banheiro determinada a fazer seu pedido virar realidade.

* * *

Quando Leon estava de volta em seu quarto de hotel no Don Paco, pegou o telefone do quarto para ligar para o pai. E antes que pudesse começar a contar a história de Ashley, seu pai o interrompeu dizendo que ele já sabia, e que muito dos amigos de Leon ligaram para ele (seu pai) para saber se Leon já havia feito contato ou qualquer outra coisa. E então, Leon confirmou o que já sabia: ele era o assunto de Nova York agora.

Logo após desligar o telefone e ter dado alguns passos pelo quarto, o telefone tocou. Quando atendeu, percebeu que era a recepcionista do hotel avisando que assistentes do presidente o esperava no lobby. Leon foi educado em dizer que os encontraria em poucos minutos, mas ele não estava com a mínima vontade de prolongar todo aquele alvoroço.

Chegando no lobby, Leon percebeu como o hotel estava com uma movimentação diferente. Quase todos os funcionários estavam exaltados por perceber que alguém que apareceu na mídia tão recentemente, estava ali hospedados no hotel deles. O presidente até podia estar hospedado no Tryp, mas o salvador da filha do presidente estava ali, e isso seria uma historinha que entraria pra história do hotel.

Uma mulher de terninho feminino e com os cabelos presos em um coque estava ali perto da recepção, com mais três homens vestidos de terno. Ela usava óculos com armação vermelha, e tinha uma pele um pouco mais morena do que a de Leon. Quando ela avistou Leon, andou até ele e disse:

\- Você é Leon Kennedy, certo?

\- Sim, sou eu – Leon apertou a mão da mulher. Ela possuía um crachá preso no peito que dizia "Hunnigan"

\- Olá, Sr. Kennedy. Meu nome é Ingrid Hunnigan. Sou uma das assistentes pessoais do presidente. A filha do presidente, Ashley Graham, e o próprio presidente Graham estão te convidando para um pedido de agradecimento pelo seu serviço.

\- Meu serviço? Aquilo não foi nada.

\- Caso esteja pronto para aceitar e ir, há um carro à sua espera. Caso precise de alguns minutos para se arrumar como quiser, aguardaremos o senhor.

Leon não sabia direito o que dizer. A honra de conhecer o presidente dos Estados Unidos estava bem ali. E o silêncio continuava entre os dois.

\- Tudo bem. Eu aceito ir agora – disse Leon.

\- Muito obrigado. Agora, Sr. Kennedy, siga-me.

Hunnigan, Leon e os outros três homens que trabalhavam com o presidente entraram num carro preto estacionado em frente ao hotel. O carro tinha cheiro de novo e o couro dos bancos reluziam um pouco.

Chegando no hotel Tryp, Leon seguiu Hunnigan mais uma vez. Ela andava com confiança diante de qualquer pessoa que estava presente no local. Um pouco antes deles entrarem no hotel, Leon pode perceber a presença de paparazzis e alguns jornalistas na porta do hotel.

Entrando no hotel, Leon seguiu Hunnigan até o elevador. E então, com toda aquela iluminação diferente que aquele hotel tinha, com todo aquele glamour, Leon pode perceber melhor a beleza de Hunnigan. Com certeza, era uma mulher que ele chamaria para sair, flertar, beijar na boca...

No elevador, apenas Hunnigan e Leon entraram. O silêncio entre os dois estava ali de novo. E, dessa vez, a duração estava maior.

\- Hunnigan... Esse é seu nome, certo?

\- Sim. – Hunnigan disse tirando sua atenção dos botões do elevador, passando agora a prestar atenção em Leon.

\- Você tem namorado? – perguntou Leon.

Hunnigan o encarou bem séria e disse:

\- Sr. Kennedy, se não se importar, eu gosto de manter o foco no meu trabalho enquanto estou trabalhando.

Leon ficou em silêncio por enquanto e, então respondeu baixinho, quase para si:

\- História da minha vida.

Hunnigan acompanhou Leon até uma sala de reuniões que o hotel disponibilizava para clientes mais importantes. Chegando a 5 metros da sala, Hunnigan interrompeu os passos de Leon e pediu para que ele esperasse ali. Ela entrou na sala e demorou mais ou menos 30 segundos. Voltou para falar com Leon e anunciou que o presidente ficaria pronto para recebê-lo em um minuto. E Leon concordou.

Passado mais ou menos 60 segundos, Leon pode entrar na sala. Lá estava o presidente dos Estados Unidos, a pessoa que ele só havia visto na T.V., nos jornais... Também estava lá Ashley e mais algumas pessoas que ele não tinha idéia de quem eram.

\- Sr. Presidente, Leon Kennedy – disse Hunnigan apontando para Leon, e o encorajando a se aproximar do presidente.

\- Olá, Sr. Kennedy! É uma honra conhecê-lo – o presidente se levantou da cadeira atrás de uma grande mesa redonda. Se aproximou e estendeu a mão para Leon.

\- Sr. Presidente, é uma honra conhecê-lo digo eu! Nunca achei que fosse conhecer o senhor um dia – e Leon apertou a mão do presidente.

\- Bom, Ashley org... Quero dizer, nós organizamos essa pequena reunião para que possamos te agradecer... e te conhecer também – disse o presidente como se aquilo fosse algo que ele havia ensaiado para falar. – Por favor – ele apontou para algumas poltronas que ficavam encostadas na parede da sala – sente-se.

Leon, Ashley e o presidente sentaram nas poltronas, enquanto que o restante das pessoas desconhecidas continuaram sentadas ao redor da mesa redonda.

\- Então, Sr. Kennedy, conte-me como foi salvar minha filha no seu ponto de vista – o presidente olhou para Ashley como se estivesse fazendo um favor para ela.

\- Bom, eu estava distraído e a vi caindo da ponte. E pulei o mais rápido na água para salvá-la. Bom, eu estou acostumado com situações desse tipo – ele fez uma pequena pausa – apesar de não ser nenhum salva-vida.

\- Leon, não precisa de modéstia com meu pai. Pode falar sobre qualquer habilidade sua, principalmente como você é bom de nado. Meu pai é muito gente boa.

Leon se sentiu tímido com aquela situação e então o presidente disse:

\- Ashley está certa sobre meu carisma, mas você não precisa se gabar se não querer.

\- Obrigado, senhor.

\- Mas então, diga-me mais sobre sua vida.

\- Bom, eu moro em Nova York. Morava com meu pai, mas chega uma hora que um homem quer ter a liberdade de levar uma garota pra sua casa sem ficar com vergonha dos pais - Leon deu um sorriso tímido – É... eu moro sozinho agora. Mas não muito longe do meu pai.

\- Sério? Muito atencioso da sua parte – o presidente sorriu – Fale mais sobre seu trabalho.

\- Bom, eu sou policial na polícia de Nova York, da 13ª delegacia. Trabalho lá desde 98.

\- Interessante. Seu pai deve se orgulhar muito de você, Kennedy. E acredito que será o assunto da delegacia. E acredito que será o assunto da delegacia quando voltar para Nova York.

\- Eu imagino que sim, senhor presidente – Leon riu – Meu pai e alguns amigos já até sabem do vídeo. A modernidade me assusta um pouco em relação à velocidade de informações.

\- Me assusta também. Em alguns casos, acaba me dando mais stress.

– E então, Sr. Kennedy, você tem namorada? – Ashley perguntou.

Leon encarou aquela pergunta como um tipo de flerte e disse:

\- Não. Já estou solteiro tem um tempo.

Houve um silêncio entre os três.

\- Bom, Sr. Kennedy foi muito bom te conhecer – o presidente olhou para seu relógio de pulso e se levantou da poltrona – Obrigado por ter ajudado minha filha hoje.

Leon se despediu de Ashley e do presidente e foi acompanhado para sair da sala. Mas quando ia se aproximando do elevador, Ashley apareceu no corredor e o chamou. Quando ela se aproximou, disse:

\- Leon, não quis falar isso na frente do meu pai, mas – ela fez uma pausa – eu tenho uma proposta pra você.

\- Proposta?

\- Sim, sabe, eu estava pensando... Se você quiser, você pode trabalhar com o presidente. Você poderia ser meu guarda-costas se quiser. O salário é muito bom. E você ainda pode fazer horas extras – e então, Ashley deu um sorriso um pouco malicioso.

\- Ah... – Leon ficou envergonhado com aquela situação – Desculpa, Ashley, mas não.

\- Tudo bem. Não custou nada perguntar – ela disse e logo após se despediu dele.

* * *

Quando Leon chegou no seu quarto de hotel, havia uma carta bem perto da porta, indicando que alguém havia empurrado aquilo pelo vão da porta. Era um pedaço de papel de caderno com uma marca de boca, de batom vermelho no canto inferior da folha. A carta dizia:

"_Ei, bonitão. Preciso te ver amanhã às 16h nos Reales Alcázares de Sevilha. Por favor, não se atrase. Estarei esperando_".

\- O que...? – Leon perguntou para si. "Quem mandou isso?" ele pensou. De repente, lembrou de Ada, mas achou que aquilo seria impossível.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Leon foi para o Reales Alcázares como aquela carta havia pedido. Achou uma tolice total seguir conselho de uma carta, mas era de uma mulher. O que ele perderia com isso?

Leon estava naquele ponto turístico que era bem espaçoso. O lugar parecia uma fortaleza e muitos detalhes eram bem árabes. As pessoas iam e passavam com guias, tirando fotos de cada lugar possível. Leon não sabia exatamente por onde andar ali, e nem em que lugar esperar a tal pessoa. Mas estava confiando de que seria uma pessoa que conhecia ele mais que ele mesmo.

No pátio central, havia uma passarela de mais ou menos um metro do jardim no chão. A passarela dava para uma região coberta e que davam para outros portais para lugares mais adentro. Leon estava ali, encostado numa das pilastras, sem saber para onde olhar, para quem olhar, por quanto tempo esperar... Cruzou os braços e ficou com um olhar perdido para a beleza daquele lugar.

De repente, uma vez feminina e muito bem conhecida disse "Leon". Quando Leon se virou para olhar para trás, sentiu o coração gelar. Parecia que as extremidades do corpo estavam ficando sem sangue, e que ele poderia cair de joelhos a qualquer momento. Ada Wong estava ali de frente para ele.

\- Ada...

Ada estava usando uma saia preta e uma camisa de gola social vermelha abaixo de um casaco preto. Seu cabelo estava perfeito como sempre.

\- Leon, quanto tempo não te vejo. Você está mais bonito do que nunca – e então, ela deu um sorriso.

\- Ada... – Leon se aproximou dela – Já faz muito tempo mesmo. Por que você sumiu daquele jeito? E por que está aqui em Sevilha?

\- Uma pergunta de cada vez, Leon – ela disse com um sorriso meio sagaz. – Posso responder por que estou aqui, posso responder por que sumi, mas não posso responder os dois.

\- Por que não?

Ada ficou sem saber o eu responder. Nem ela sabia direito porque queria esconder tantas coisas de Leon.

\- Eu estou aqui em Sevilha porque estou trabalhando aqui.

\- Trabalhando com caras como o Han? – Leon perguntou e Ada ficou séria.

\- Não.

\- E como sabia onde eu estava hospedado? Como sabia que eu... ah, já sei, você viu o vídeo que eu salvava a Ashley da água.

\- Sim, eu vi. Foi assim que eu descobri que estava em Sevilha. Agora, sobre saber do seu quarto de hotel – Ada sorriu com desdém – isso foi obra da minha genialidade.

Leon mexeu um pouco com a cabeça pros lados e disse:

\- Você ficou bem metida com o passar do tempo, hein.

\- Você está com raiva de mim, né? – ela perguntou num tom sarcástico.

\- "Raiva" não é a palavra certa.

Ada deu um meio sorriso e não respondeu além disso. Os dois ficaram em silêncio. E então, Leon sentiu uma vontade súbita de se aproximar de Ada e a ter em seus braços como teve várias vezes, mas só de lembrar as decepções que teve com ela, o abraço não iria durar tanto.

\- O que você fez nesses anos todos? – perguntou Leon.

\- Desculpa, Leon, mas eu...

\- Ada! – Leon a interrompeu – Por favor – Leon passou a segurar o pulso direito de Ada, como se ele estivesse com medo dela fugir mais uma vez – Ada, você pode confiar em mim – ele estava olhando nos olhos dela – não importa o que você faça, eu não vou simplesmente te entregar para a polícia. Eu não faria isso em Nova York, naquela época. Se eu não faria isso antes, por que faria agora? – Leon ficou quieto por um momento, apenas olhando para o rosto dela. Mas Ada não disse nada, apenas olhava para o lado – Na verdade, me chateou muito saber que você não confiou em mim.

\- Leon, apenas tente entender uma coisa: quanto mais você soubesse, pior seria. Se escondi as coisas de você, foi pro seu bem.

Houve um silêncio entre os dois. Cada um olhava para um canto diferente, pensando no que falar. Quando Ada puxava o braço bem devagar para fazer Leon soltar, Leon segurou com força a mão dela e disse:

\- Ada, me prometa uma coisa, pelo menos.

\- O que?

\- Não suma mais da minha vida. Não desse jeito, seis anos... Você não sabe como eu me preocupei contigo – neste momento, os olhos de Leon ficaram mais escuros devido à suas emoções.

Ada puxou sua mão de um jeito que ficasse longe da mão de Leon. Ela olhou para o chão e se afastou um pouco, deixando Leon um pouco decepcionado.

\- Me desculpa, Leon. Mas se eu tivesse dado qualquer sinal de vida, você acabaria se envolvendo do mesmo modo que seria se eu te contasse as coisas. E não adianta negar, porque eu _te conheço_.

Ada olhou para aquele local por alguns segundos. Viu uma família japonesa olhando para o teto do corredor, enquanto repetiam como o lugar era bonito, em japonês. Viu um casal de idosos tirando uma foto abraçados, aproveitando um largo facho de luz que entrava pelo jardim daquele local.

\- Será que esse é o momento em que você foge de mim enquanto eu falo "Espere, Ada!" e você me ignora mesmo assim? – perguntou Leon.

Mas Ada não olhou para ele e nem respondeu nada. Estava fitando o casal idoso e enamorado bem ali. Muitas coisas estavam bem clara para ela agora. Ada olhou para Leon mais uma vez e disse:

\- Eu não vou fugir – ela deu uma olhada para o corpo de Leon e voltou a falar – Sabe, você realmente está perfeitamente desejável agora. Quando é que vamos continuar de onde paramos naquela noite? Você sabe, _aquela_ noite – ela colocou bastante ênfase no "aquela", enquanto que sorria da forma mais sexy possível.

Leon sorriu pelo canto da boca, sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha um pouco, mas respondeu:

\- Qualquer hora, menos agora.

Ada deu um suspiro de resignação, e então respondeu:

\- Tudo bem. Se você quer conversar, vamos conversar, mas não agora. Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas... Por que você não me espera na praça principal, hoje, às 19h?

\- Como eu vou saber se você vai estar lá? – Leon perguntou bem sério

\- Se você confiar em mim, eu confiarei em você.

Leon apenas afirmou com a cabeça e não disse nada mais. Ada sorriu, deu as costas para ele e disse "te vejo mais tarde". E então, andou em direção à saída daquele lugar bonito.

* * *

Leon nem pensou em trocar de roupa. Eram 17h da tarde. Ele apenas procurou um _bistrô_ mais próximo da praça e resolveu comer. A ansiedade estava alta, e não importa o quanto ele comia daquele bolo de morango e chantilly, parecia que a fome não passava.

Muitas teorias haviam passado pela cabeça dele. Mas a que ele sempre pensava era de que Ada estava morta. A polícia não conseguiu ficar no rastro de Ada, mas os rastros de Han foram seguidos algumas vezes, até que Han, até o momento, está dado como foragido e, possivelmente, desaparecido. Não havia sinal de Han e de nenhum de seus cúmplices mais.

Leon não sabia do que esperar da conversa que fosse ter com Ada. Não sabia o que aconteceria depois... Mas uma coisa ele estava com muita vontade de fazer: de abraçá-la. E, talvez, beijá-la. Todo aquele tempo que ele demorou para superar a ausência de Ada, simplesmente, desmoronou todo ao vê-la em sua frente. Era como se aquele Leon de 98 estivesse de volta naquele momento. Aquela mulher tinha um efeito tão forte sobre ele que ele achava imensurável. E ele sempre fez questão de esconder isso dela por medo, por insegurança. E pensar que agora esta mulher estava mais bonita do que antes, fazia Leon pensar o quanto ele a desejaria ter em seus braços.

* * *

Era 19h30m e nada de Ada Wong aparecer ali naquela praça. Leon estava achando que estava fazendo aquilo em vão. 90% dele achava que Ada não iria aparecer ali,e que ele estava ali à toa.

Debruçado sobre a balaustrada da praça, o cabelo ficava bagunçado. De repente, ele ouviu alguém falar "Leon". Levantou a cabeça rápido e olhou para trás. Ada estava ali, mas, dessa vez, com um vestido vermelho, com detalhes de borboletas do peito até os pés.

\- Eu disse que viria – Ada disse – Desculpe meu atraso. Eu estava fazendo algumas coisas importantes.

-Tudo bem – Leon continuou encostado na balaustrada da praça.

Ada se aproximou e encostou o braço na balaustrada para olhar para Leon mais de perto.

Leon pensou em elogiar o vestido que ela estava usando, mas preferiu ficar quieto.

\- O que você quer saber primeiro? – Ada perguntou.

\- É sério isso? Você realmente vai me contar tudo?

Ada olhou nos olhos de Leon e sentiu a insegurança tomar conta do corpo. Sentiu os olhos ficarem um pouco mais molhados, mas se concentrou para aparentar estar neutra e disse:

\- Sim.

\- Bom… Vamos começar do começo. Por que trabalhava para Han? Por que fugiu daquele jeito e nunca mais deu sinal de vida?

\- Eu trabalhava para Han antes mesmo de ir morar em Nova York. – Ada disse bem devagar – Minha família teve uns problemas... – e então Ada sentiu a vergonha consumi-la e se arrependeu de ter começado a contar aquilo. – Desculpa, Leon. Sinceramente, eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém e eu sinto vergonha de contar. Você pode achar que não é nada, mas pra mim é muita coisa. Eu já estou me arrependendo de ter começado a contar.

\- Ada, Ada – Leon esperou que ela olhasse para seus olhos. Quando ela fez isso, ele voltou a falar – eu vou tentar ser compreensível, mas por favor, me conta. Por favor.

\- Ok... Então… Houve uma época em que minha família teve problemas financeiros e meu pai recorreu a Han para conseguir esse dinheiro. Só que na hora de pagar a dívida de Han, ele resolveu se aproveitar de algumas coisas... – Ada estava olhando para toda a extensão de água daquela praça, com um tom de voz um pouco triste – Han não queria aceitar o pagamento e fechar qualquer vínculo que tivemos com Han. Ele percebeu que eu era bem atlética, habilidosa... Resolveu me usar como uma capanga dele para roubos enquanto manteria meus pais sob ameaça de morte. Por um lado, ele estaria pagando bem por cada serviço meu. Não foi bem uma escravidão, já que aprendi algumas coisas com Han e ganhei um bom dinheiro para sustentar minha família em muitas coisas, e essa é a parte vergonhosa, mas... Eu não poderia simplesmente largar esse novo "emprego", porque aí meus pais poderiam morrer.

Um silêncio pairou entre os dois e Ada voltou a falar.

\- Eu me mudei para Nova York enquanto meus pais ficaram em Xangai. Apesar de Han ter se instalado em Nova York também, ele tinha braços direitos que poderiam ficar vigiando meus pais lá na China. E eu não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer. E chegou uma hora que eu estava começando a me acostumar com aqueles trabalhos sujos.

Ada pousou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo e continuou a olhar para frente, ignorando o rosto de Leon.

\- Quando nos conhecemos, eu não achei que as coisas entre nós iriam tão longe. Se você quer saber se eu tive uma atração por você, bom, eu tive. E muito. Eu fiquei prometendo para mim que não me envolveria muito contigo, mas eu ficava sendo consumida pela curiosidade... Eu queria saber mais e mais sobre você, e isso causou da gente ter encontros e... – ela olhou de relance para Leon e voltou a olhar para frente – quando percebi, estávamos namorando. Posso imaginar a raiva que você deve ter ficado em pensar que um policial estaria namorando uma ladra. Mas eu tomei todas as providências possíveis para você não saber. Nosso namoro foi algo muito legal, Leon. Eu não queria estragá-lo tão facilmente.

-E você também não me contou nada porque não iria querer a minha ajuda.

\- Sim, é verdade. Se eu te contasse a realidade daquela época, ou você terminaria comigo, ou você iria querer ajudar de qualquer forma, não é verdade?

\- É verdade – Leon concordou meio resmungando.

\- Han ficou furioso quando soube que havia uma testemunha para o roubo do vaso. Ele ficou furioso mesmo com a investigação da polícia, então ele começou a me pressionar em relação à minha família. Porém, ele ainda quis que eu fizesse mais trabalhos. Quando a investigação da polícia estava progredindo, eu comecei a ter vergonha de estar perto de você, Leon.

\- E pra ser sincero, uma parte de mim já desconfiava de você – ele a interrompeu.

\- Eu imaginei isso. Aí a polícia ligou o roubo do vaso com o roubo do leilão. As coisas ficaram muito turbulentas. E naquele dia em que nos vimos pela última vez, foi mais turbulento ainda. Han havia me chamado para uma reunião. Ele estava ameaçando meus pais e eu até pude falar com eles pelo telefone. E também, Han tinha um parceiro chamado Yuri Petrov. Ele apareceu lá. Yuri ficou sabendo de uma coisa que Han tinha e ele queria muito isso. Mas como Han era bem egoísta, ele não quis negociar com Yuri e Yuri ficou furioso. Acabou que Han matou Yuri naquele dia, só que a polícia estava no prédio e aconteceu o que aconteceu. Um pouco antes de te encontrar ali, Han me disse que estava indo pra China e ele exigiu que eu fosse com ele. Ele fugiu com uma _grappling gun_ e havia uma pra eu fugir também. Só que você apareceu e nem pude conversar contigo. Eu consegui fugir. Mas antes de sair dos Estados Unidos, eu queria me despedir de você, então eu fiz um bilhete e deixei na sua cama. Mas eu não bati na sua porta. Eu subi pela escada de emergência.

\- Ah, isso explica muita coisa – disse Leon – E, bem... eu cheguei a invadir seu apartamento depois que você sumiu.

– Eu deixei só as coisas grandes no meu apartamento. Eu já tinha planejado aquilo com antecedência. Hoje em dia, não faço a mínima idéia de quem mora naquele apartamento agora.

\- Mas enquanto ao quadro? O que você fez com ele?

\- O quadro? Aquele retrato do pagode, do jardim...? Bom, eu nunca iria me desfazer de um jeito tão simples daquele retrato – ela disse rindo – Na verdade, ele ainda está em Chinatown. Eu não queria me desfazer dele, então deixei com uma pessoa "de confiança", digamos assim. Eu dei para um senhor que tinha um restaurantezinho lá em Chinatown porque eu sabia que ele não iria se desfazer tão fácil dele. Aquele retrato tem muito valor pra mim.

\- Por que? – Leon perguntou enquanto se aproximava mais de Ada.

\- Quando eu era pequena, eu dizia pro meu pai que queria morar numa casa com um pagode no jardim. Era um troço muito bobo. Mas aí meu pai achou aquele retrato numa loja e comprou pra mim pra perguntar se aquilo batia com os meus pensamentos – ela sorriu. – Estou com saudades daquele quadro.

Leon sorriu por ter ouvido algo tão bonitinho sobre a infância de Ada. Houve um silêncio e então ele perguntou:

\- A polícia não teve mais nenhum sinal de Han já tem um tempo. O que aconteceu com Han? E por que você está aqui em Sevilha?

\- Bom, digamos que eu finalmente dei um fim em Han – Ada olhou para Leon com um olhar felino – Não existe mais Han para me encher o saco, ou ameaçar meus pais.

\- Você matou ele?

\- Matei.

\- Como?

\- Eu planejei isso de forma bem minuciosa. Mas se quer saber o que aconteceu com o corpo de Han, digamos que ele virou comida de tubarão... Assim como os outros capangas dele. Mas demorei um tempo para fazer isso. Eu ainda demorei uma parte da minha vida me aperfeiçoando nessas "sujeiras", e até cheguei a me mudar para a Europa com Han – e então, lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos de Ada, mas ela enxugou as lágrimas com pressa, sentindo vergonha de Leon vê-la de forma tão sensível – Leon, não quero que você pense que eu sou a pessoa mais insensível do mundo. Só estou te contando isso porque percebi que não fazia mais sentido te esconder, porém... – ela fez uma pausa – eu sinto muita vergonha disso tudo. Aliás, agora que estou livre de Han, eu decidi ficar um tempo em Sevilha, longe dos meus pais, longe de Nova York, tentando ter uma vida normal de novo.

Ada olhou para Leon e ele pode perceber como o rosto dela estava rosado pela emoção, por estar segurando o choro.

\- Ada, eu agradeço por ter me contado tudo isso. Eu não estou com raiva de você. Eu compreendo as coisas que me disse. Sua realidade era diferente da minha, eu entendo. O que eu vou dizer agora, não tem a ver com as coisas que fez, mas em relação à mim e você. – Leon percebeu que a mão de Ada estava parada em cima da balaustrada, então ele colocou a mão dele sobre a dela – você não tem idéia de como eu senti a sua falta e de como eu me preocupei contigo. Por um lado, eu queria notícias suas, mas tinha medo de que suas notícias poderiam levar à uma busca iminente a Ada Wong. Eu passei muito tempo pensando se você estava bem, ou se estava morta. E isso era o que mais me apavorava. Eu cheguei a um ponto que pensei: prefiro estar com raiva de Ada por todas as mentiras do que achar que ela morreu.

Leon acariciou a mão de Ada com seus dedos.

\- Eu nunca imaginaria que te acharia aqui em Sevilha – Leon disse.

Ada ignorou o carinho na mão e simplesmente afastou sua mão da de Leon e encostou os dois cotovelos na balaustrada, fugindo do olhar de Leon.

\- Eu te decepcionei muito, eu entendo. E agi de forma errada por muito tempo na minha vida. Às vezes, eu preferiria não ter as habilidades que tenho hoje. Mas enfim... Agora, eu trabalho como bartender numa boate aqui em Sevilha e moro de favor na casa de uma simpática senhora. E quando eu vi o noticiário sobre a queda da filha do presidente na água dessa praça, eu pensei que seria coincidência demais você vier aqui, neste canto onde decidi me isolar um pouco. Foi destino – ela disse resmungando a palavra "destino". – Eu estava tão acostumada a esconder tudo, que eu queria esconder isso de você mais uma vez. Mas aí eu pensei e vi que não fazia sentido algum esconder mais. Quero dizer... A não ser que você esteja gravando isso tudo e vá me jogar na cadeira, né? – ela falou em tom de sarcasmo, enquanto ria debochadamente.

\- Não – Leon riu. Ficou um silêncio breve entre os dois. – Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa: você pensou em nós nesse tempo todo?

Ada olhou para Leon e ficou em silêncio.

\- Você quer ouvir uma verdade, Leon?

\- Sim, claro – Leon disse quase gaguejando.

\- Você foi o motivo principal na minha vida que me fazia querer ter uma vida normal, longe de tudo isso. Por muito tempo, pensei em como foi vergonhoso minhas atitudes perante a tanta coisa. Cheguei até a me odiar. Mas quando você entrou na minha vida, e todas as vezes que lembrava de você, eu me senti tão agradecida por você ter aparecido na minha vida. Me desculpa se eu te decepcionei, se eu omiti muitas coisas de você, por ter sumido por muito tempo. Mas uma das minhas maiores vontade era de voltar em Nova York, te encontrar de novo e te dizer a importância que você teve na minha vida.

Leon se sentiu tão emocionado com aquelas palavras que achou que havia esquecido como falar, como se movimentar... Ficou parado um tempo olhando para Ada, pensou em dizer "eu te amo" ou qualquer coisa nesse nível, mas não conseguia falar. Simplesmente, se inclinou para beijar Ada. Deu pequenos beijos sem língua enquanto encostava suas mãos no rosto dela. Ada passou a encostar Leon e prolongou aquele beijo por muito tempo. Era uma saudade de 6 anos.

* * *

Ada e Leon passaram a andar pelas ruas enquanto falavam sobre tudo o que havia acontecido nesses 6 anos. No caso, Leon falava sobre o que tinha acontecido em Nova York e seus conhecidos. Contou que Claire iria se casar com Steve em dentro dos próximos meses e que ele possuía um convite sobrando em casa. Ada concordou em ir no casamento.

Eles foram para o hotel de Leon. Ada queria prolongar aquela noite.

\- Seu quarto é bonitinho – ela disse. – Mas a vista não é melhor que a minha. Na casa de Luzia, dá pra ver o rio melhor. Por alguma razão, eu sempre acabo lembrando de Chinatown – Ada disse enquanto empurra a cortina para o lado, olhando a vista do quarto de hotel de Leon – sabe, eu sinto muita falta de Chinatown. Sinto falta de ver os velhinhos jogando Mah Jong no Columbus Park – ela sorriu.

\- Por quanto tempo você vai ficar em Sevilha? – Leon perguntou

\- Acho que não muito – ela respondeu. – Acho que já posso voltar para Nova York. O que acha? – ela olhou para ele com um olhar sedutor.

\- Eu acho ótimo – ele se aproximou dela e colocou as duas mãos no quadril dela, enquanto ela esticou as duas mãos atrás do pescoço dele, fazendo os seios dela encostarem no tronco de Leon - agora que eu moro sozinho, seria bom ter alguém pra me visitar, sei lá... É só uma idéia – Leon passou a beijar Ada. Enquanto o beijo ficava mais intenso, ela o conduziu para a cama dele.

\- Se você não se importar, eu gostaria de matar outras saudades – Ada disse logo após encostar as costas na cama dele.

* * *

_ Nota: Gostaram do capítulo? Logo postarei o 13 :)_


	13. Seu corpo

Cap. 13 – Seu corpo

Leon estava ali deitado na cama com Ada Wong tão perto dele. Antes de beijá-la, ele resolveu segurar um pouco a lateral de seu rosto, passando os dedos, admirando a beleza dela. E então, Ada tomou a mão de Leon, abaixou os outros dedos e colocou o dedo indicador dele na boca dela. Deu apenas uma chupada devagar e o olhou com uma cara convidativa. Leon ficou sem reação. Ele estava ali, acariciando seu rosto, pensando em carinho, indo com calma, mas agora todos os pensamentos de sua mente se transformaram em safadeza. Sua mente estava fazendo-o imaginar Ada chupando uma outra coisa, algo que ela fez com ele lá em 1998. Ele estava sem reação. E essa demora dele reagir fez Ada dar um sorrisinho.

Ela olhou bem nos olhos azuis dele, colocou a mão na nuca dele e o puxou para beijá-lo. Enquanto se beijavam, Leon posicionou as duas mãos na cintura dela. Ela passou os dedos da mão direita pela nunca dele, dando leves arranhões. Era um beijo de língua bem intenso, porém Leon resolveu chupar a língua de Ada, fazendo uma certa interrupção no beijo porque Ada ficou um pouco sem fôlego após isso. Ele abriu os olhos e viu aquele rosto lindo dela.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, mas então Ada usou suas duas mãos para empurrar Leon para o lado, fazendo com que ela ficasse por cima. Ela aproximou a boca no pescoço dele e passou a beijá-lo. Leon fechou e abriu os olhos bem devagar como reação da excitação que sentiu com aqueles beijos. E então, Ada falou no ouvido de Leon: "Eu senti tanto sua falta, Leon. Minha vontade é de te beijar por completo." Ela fez uma pausa. "Faz o que quiser comigo".

Leon pensou em responder alguma coisa no ouvido de Ada também, mas sua vontade de beijá-la foi mais forte. Ele passou a mão pelas costas dela, por cima daquele vestido vermelho. Segurou a tira preta que estava presa num nó na nuca dela e puxou, fazendo com que as tiras ficassem caídas.

Ada interrompeu o beijo e começou a levantar a desabotoar aquela camisa de Leon. Ele ajudou ao máximo removendo-a e jogando pro lado. Ali estava o abdômen de Leon. E então ela percebeu por completo como o corpo dele havia mudado. Ficou mais largo, sim, mas isso não significava que estava gordo. Continuava magro, mas de certa forma seu abdômen estava mais malhado, o suficiente pra ver a separação de alguns músculos.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo no pescoço, dando leves chupadas. E então ele começou a abaixar o vestido dela fazendo chegar no umbigo. Ele simplesmente colocou-a de lado e passou a beijá-la de forma rápida e _quase_ violenta. Ela então segurou o vestido e o empurrou para as pernas, fazendo o deslizar e se livrar dele. Passou então a abrir o cinto de Leon de forma rápida, agressiva. Abriu o botão e o zíper da calça, e sentiu Leon procurando abrir seu sutiã tomara-que-caia na parte de trás. Ela deu um sorrisinho, pensou em dizer algo como "esse abre na frente", mas desistiu. Apenas sentou por cima de suas pernas mesmo e segurou o sutiã de um jeito que fizesse Leon ver que era ali que abria. Ele também se levantou um pouco. Ela afundou um pouco as mãos para trás e houve um pequeno "clique" que indicava que o sutiã estava solto. E então ela revelou os seios ali bem de frente pra ele e jogou o sutiã em direção ao chão. Leon olhou bem e quase esqueceu o que iria fazer em seguida.

Ele simplesmente a puxou para perto, fazendo os seios dela encostarem em seu abdômen enquanto se beijavam de novo. E sentir os mamilos dela encostando ali no abdômen dele o fez sentir que o volume entre as pernas dele estava maior do que ele imaginava. Enquanto isso, Ada estava num estado tão desconectada do mundo ao matar toda aquela saudade de Leon. E rapidamente lembrou de quanto sentiu falta de Leon por completo, tanto em momentos _assim_, tanto aqueles momentos que ele era carinhoso com ela.

Leon passou a beijar o pescoço de Ada e desceu os beijos até os seios dela. Usou as duas mãos para levantá-los. Deu uma leve chupão na interseção dos dois peitos. Aquela área ficou esbranquiçada mas rapidamente começou a ficar num tom entre vermelho e roxo. Deitou-a novamente, mas dessa vez ele estava por cima. Segurou na perna esquerda de Ada e a levantou um pouco, apertando os dedos ali naquela coxa, enquanto estava com a boca no mamilo direito de Ada, onde começou a ficar sujo de saliva. Ela simplesmente segurou com força o cabelo dele, passou a unha na nuca dele e pelas costas dele.

Receber a língua de Leon em seus seios a deixou excitada, claro, mas não queria ficar ali simplesmente parada. O interrompeu, jogou-o pro lado e começou a puxar a calça dele. Ele, claro, ajudou a tirar. E, de repente, lá estava Leon Kennedy apenas de cueca branca. Porém, havia uma coisa ali que estava fazendo um volume vertical. Tirou rapidamente a cueca dele. Colocou a mão esquerda numa perna de Leon, e a mão direita na outra perna. Apertou as duas com movimentos sincronizados Ele esticou o rosto para beijá-la e então estavam eles se beijando de novo. Ela inclinou a cabeça dele de leve para o lado esquerdo enquanto agarrava no cabelo dele e começou a beijar o pescoço de Leon. Mas sua mão direita estava bem mais abaixo... De repente, Ada estava ali com a mão no órgão sexual de Leon. Deslizando a mão para cima e para baixo. Ele não se contentaria com pouco, então colocou as duas mãos nos seios de Ada; deslizou a palma da mão nos mamilos, friccionando. Era uma disputa de quem deixava o outro mais maluco. Ela não parou com os movimentos da mão, mas deu uma leve mordida no ombro dele.

Ela se posicionou melhor entre as pernas dele. Beijou muitas partes daquele abdômen. E então, lá estava ela segurando o órgão dele de novo, mas desta vez colocando-o na boca. O cabelo de Ada estava completamente bagunçado. Como o cabelo dela é fino e liso, muitos fios estavam bastante separados um dos outros, e a franja estava caindo pelos olhos. Quanto mais movimentos ela fazia com a boca naquela parte dele, o cabelo ficava mais bagunçado. Leon se apoiou levemente com os cotovelos para olhar para aquela situação. A última vez que uma mulher fez aquilo com ele foi um "caso de uma noite só". Ele gostou, mas aquilo não se comparava em ter Ada ali em sua frente de novo e fazendo aquilo.

Ele fechou os olhos. Sentiu que tinha muito ar nos pulmões e expirou com força, soltando até um som pela boca entreaberta. Ela não tinha esquecido o jeito como ele gostava e estava fazendo aquilo bem certo. Ele tentava segurar o gemido ao máximo, mas chegava uma hora que não conseguia e gemia. Ada sentia uma certa felicidade em ouvir aquele homem gemer. Ada gastou mais 30 segundos ali, excitando Leon com a boca na parte íntima dele, usando a língua em toda parte. 30 segundos que pareciam minutos para Leon. Ele queria estar ali olhando pra tudo, mas seus olhos involuntariamente se fechavam; às vezes o pulmão dele se enchia de ar de novo e ele era obrigado a expirar com força.

Ada deu uma última chupada naquele órgão; foi surpreendida por Leon, que desta vez estava se movimentando de forma quase selvagem. Ficou por cima dela enquanto apertava com força o quadril de Ada, fazendo ficar as marcas dos dedos. Deslizou a mão direita por dentro da calcinha preta com alguns detalhes de renda vermelha de Ada. Usou dois dedos para deslizar pela parte íntima de Ada. Ela agora estava se preocupando em dar mordiscadas no peitoral de Leon, não ligando para aquele cabelo bagunçado pelo rosto. O cabelo de Leon também estava bagunçado. Algumas partes da franja dele estavam por cima da cabeça, outras partes estavam espalhadas, caídas na testa. Sentiu uma vontade de olhar para Ada, ver aquela mestiça chinesa com aquele cabelo todo bagunçado pelo rosto, mais uma vez ali com ele. Quando ela percebeu que ele a estava olhando, olhou para o rosto dele também. Lá estava Leon de novo a olhando nos olhos. Ele dava atenção ao formato dos olhos dela, mas ela dava atenção à cor dos olhos dele. Que era um azul claro. Olhar para os olhos dele era uma coisa que ela não gostava de fazer sempre, porque a cor dos olhos a faziam ficar meio hipnotizada, quase pedindo clemência para ele. Era só ficar alguns segundos olhando que ela simplesmente não conseguiria parar de olhar. Um efeito que não acontecia com o último cara com quem se envolveu, tendo olhos iguais aos dela. E lá estava Leon mexendo os dedos de acordo com a curvatura; mexendo às vezes pros lados, e sentiu os dedos molhados.

De repente, a temperatura no ambiente aumentou e havia gotas de suor aparecendo no pescoço de Leon e no de Ada. Os pouquíssimos pêlos do abdômen de Leon estavam levemente úmidos, assim como estavam o limite do peito e do abdômen de Ada. Havia uma linha curva de suor embaixo dos seios de Ada. Ela, então, resolveu puxar Leon para mais perto com sua perna esquerda, simplesmente posicionando-a por cima da coxa dele. Olhou bem para a pele dele, na altura da interseção entre os músculos oblíquos e o começo da coxa, quase na altura da espinha ilíaca, porque ali era um dos lugares do corpo dela onde ela mais gostava de admirar justamente por ele estar em forma. Soltou um sorriso um pouco debochado quando sentiu uma excitação forte por causa dos dedos de Leon. E ele admirava com vontade a diferença da curvatura da cintura pro quadril dela, aquele formato de quase "S".

Ada fez uma força com a perna esquerda ali por cima de Leon em reação aos estímulos. Rapidamente colocou os dois braços ao redor do pescoço de Leon, mas não se aproximou dele. Na verdade, seu corpo involuntariamente estava jogando-a para trás, assim como seu pescoço começou ficar totalmente para trás. Ela poderia estar encarando o teto, mas não estava. Simplesmente estava de olhos fechados. Dessa vez, era ela que estava soltando o ar dos pulmões e gemendo bem baixinho com sua voz sensual. Os dedos de Leon estavam completamente molhados e deslizavam com muita facilidade por ali. Mas agora Leon se aproveitava da posição do pescoço de Ada, e estava lá beijando-o por completo,e às vezes descia os beijos pelo tórax dela. Os movimentos que ele fazia agora eram um pouco mais preciso, porque Ada estava tendo súbitas vontades de gemer com mais freqüência, e, automaticamente, seu corpo involuntariamente estava fazendo seu quadril se movimentar, quase como um movimento de vai-e-vem, mas de forma bem devagar. Ada sentiu vontade de falar alguma coisa, às vezes falava "Leon..." no meio dos seus gemidos, mas não conseguia completar a frase. Leon deslizou os dedos mais pra dentro, mesmo movimentando do mesmo jeito que estava antes, e isso fez com que Ada esticasse o pescoço para mais pra trás involuntariamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o quadril se movimentou um pouco mais para frente.

Leon pensou em descer seu corpo, se posicionar entre as pernas de Ada e dar prazer oral nela também, passar a língua no começo da parte íntima dela, onde ela sentia mais prazer. E então notar se o corpo dela da cintura para baixo iria tremer, mostrando um sinal de orgasmo bem ali no rosto dele.

Mas Leon estava completamente ansioso para fazer outra coisa. Simplesmente, pegou a camisinha que havia deixado na cômoda ao lado da cama e colocou em si. Tirou aquela calcinha dela, se posicionou por cima, levantou a perna direita dela de forma brusca. Segurou com força a perna, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava deslizar os dedos da cintura até perto do começo da coxa. Ada voltou a beijá-lo e passou a puxar os lábios de Leon com sua boca; puxava-os e logo em seguida largava-os. Beijava-o e logo em seguida afastava a boca dela da dele. Ele soltou um gemido bem baixo, e expirou e inspirou profundamente. Ada deu um sorriso.

Ele apertou com força a cintura dela com a outra mão, fazendo-a até soltar um gemido de dor. Beijou mais uma vez os seios dela, mas estava se concentrando em fazer uma parte dele ficar dentro dela. Quando conseguiu, posicionou as duas mãos na bunda de Ada, levantando levemente para cima e para baixo. Como suas mãos eram grandes, conseguia agarrar bastante parte da bunda de Ada. Ele apertava bem, fazendo a área da pele dela (por baixo dos dedos dele) ficar vermelha. E seu quadril fazia movimento aquele para fazer o pênis entrar mais.

Ada Wong estava sentindo a pressão e os apertos brutos que ele dava nela. É, ela sentiu falta daquilo. O quadril dela também estava agindo de forma involuntária, se arqueando para frente o máximo possível. Antes que ela mirasse na boca dele para beijá-lo, ele avançou o rosto e passou a beijar o pescoço dela do jeito como ela beija o dele. Ele tinha uma parte dele dentro dela, as mãos na bunda e a boca no pescoço. Ada apenas soltava gemidos, enquanto estava ali agarrando os cabelos dele de qualquer jeito e arranhado as costas dele com a outra mão. Disse "Leon" mais uma vez, enquanto estava de olhos fechados, sentindo o movimento do corpo dele, mas não conseguiu dizer mais do que isso de novo. E então sentiu vontade de gemer mais, e ela ficou fazendo isso, pois não estava conseguindo controlar devido a tanta excitação. Leon também estava gemendo, mas era aquele gemido grave que Ada gostava de ouvir.

Eles ficaram naquele movimento ali de vai-e-vem, sentindo os corações ficarem acelerados, tentando perceber quem gemia mais. Quando chegou o momento do clímax, Ada sentiu seu corpo tremer, sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, perdeu a consciência do que acontecia ao redor e deu um grito curto, enquanto seu pescoço estava completamente para trás. Levemente, Leon tombou para o lado, tentando pegar mais fôlego. Ada posicionou sua mão na sua franja, ainda com os olhos fechados. Os dois estavam completamente ofegantes. Leon estava cansado, mas Ada parecia estar mais ainda.

Antes que ela completasse de tomar o fôlego, ele voltou a ficar por cima dela, mas, desta vez, passando a mão direita com carinho pela barriga dela. E então, tentou ajeitar o cabelo dela que estava no rosto e ela simplesmente o olhava. Ele estava com vontade de dar um sorriso. Não um sorriso debochado nem nada, mas porque estava achando engraçado aquele cabelo dela tão bagunçado. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de dizer algo romântico e brega naquele momento, como "eu te amo", ou "você é a melhor coisa que apareceu na minha vida", mas se contentou em ficar quieto.

Ela percebeu que ele estava com um começo de sorriso ao arrumar o cabelo dela, então ela disse:

\- Você também fica muito sexy com esse cabelo bagunçado, bonitão. Você devia usá-lo assim sempre – ela sorriu.

\- Se você realmente gosta dele assim, eu posso deixá-lo assim por você mais vezes.

Ele olhou para o sorriso que ela deu. Apesar de bonito, resolveu beijá-la mais uma vez. Desta vez, como os dois ainda estavam ali suados e cansados, não estava com a intenção de excitá-la de novo; apenas queria ser carinhoso agora. Usou as pontas dos dedos para passar bem devagar no quadril de Ada, da forma mais carinhosa possível. E enquanto ela o beijava, ela passou a mão pela linha da mandíbula bem demarcada dele.

Ada lentamente se posicionou por cima dele de novo, mas não foi para iniciar a sacanagem toda de novo, mas para fazê-lo deitar na cama de um jeito que ela ficasse deitada com a cabeça encostada no peito dele. Descansou uma das mãos no abdômen dele e o olhou nos olhos. Estava sentindo uma chuva de sentimentos dentro dela e olhá-lo era uma coisa que o corpo dela estava fazendo quase involuntariamente. Olhou bem a boca, o nariz, o formato dos olhos dele. Mas parou o olhar nos olhos azuis dele e disse:

\- Senti falta do seu olhar, Leon – disse de forma emocional, como se fosse uma grande confissão. Nesses 6 anos, Ada não namorou ninguém que tivesse o mesmo nível de amor que Leon tinha com ela. Homens olhavam para ela com desejo sexual, mas não passavam disso. É claro que Leon a olhava com desejo sexual às vezes, mas não era sempre. Porque Leon amava Ada e a olhava com admiração, com carinho...

\- E eu senti falta do seu sorriso, da sua voz... – ele disse quase sorrindo. Pensou em dizer algo "e eu senti sua falta todos os dias", mas já que ela disse algo simples, resolveu responder algo simples também. Olhou bem para o formato puxado dos olhos dela e confirmou para si que ela era a mulher com genética chinesa mais linda que ele já viu.


	14. Hora de voltar

Cap. 14 – Hora de voltar

Ada passou a noite com Leon naquele hotel. Preferiu passar mais tempo com ele conversando até a hora de dormir. Entretanto, acordou primeiro que ele naquela manhã. Apesar de trabalhar à noite com mais freqüência, estava mais acostumada com o fuso horário de Sevilha, 5 horas a mais que Nova York.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou para Leon, que estava dormindo. Deu um pequeno sorriso, esticou a mão para tocar em alguns fios de cabelo bem devagar.

\- Tão fofinho – ela disse bem baixo.

Levantou-se, recolheu suas roupas do chão e colocou de volta. Olhou-se no banheiro do espelho, lavou o rosto. Pegou um pente que estava na pia e passou a pentear o cabelo.

Voltou para o quarto. Ada pegou um papel e uma caneta que estava em cima da mesa do telefone e escreveu: "Me encontre na Rua Del Oro, em frente ao La Margarida às 16:30h". Ela pegou sua bolsa no chão, tirou o batom vermelho, passou na boca com cuidado, porque qualquer batom vermelho borra muito fácil. Em seguida, beijou o papel e deixou perto do telefone. Juntou suas coisas, colocou os sapatos nos pés e se preparou para sair. Quando abriu a porta do quarto, olhou mais uma vez para Leon. Já estava sentindo saudade dele mesmo ainda não tendo ido. Deu um sorriso para ele como despedida, já que não queria acordá-lo. E então, ela foi embora do hotel.

* * *

Quando Leon acordou, olhou ao redor e disse "Ada?". Procurou por ela pelo quarto e pelo banheiro, ainda com os olhos pesados pelo sono. Pensou "ela fugiu de mim de novo". Passou os dedos pelos olhos e resmungou:

\- Mulheres.

E então, ele achou um bilhete. Leu-o e deu um sorriso de alívio.

* * *

Ada foi para casa. Não encontrou com Luzia no meio do caminho da porta de entrada até o quarto. Tirou os sapatos e jogou a bolsa na cama. Abriu a gaveta, retirou algumas roupas que estavam acima de um pequeno álbum de fotos. Ali estavam fotos aleatórias de Ada. Algumas eram de sua infância, sentada em algum jardim, sentada num cavalo de mentira num carrossel de um parque de diversão... Outras fotos eram de seus pais, de outros parentes, dela em Nova York... Muitas fotos de Nova York. Se deparou com uma foto dela deitada na cama com o cabelo completamente bagunçado e com a palma da mão na frente do rosto. Leon havia tirado aquela foto logo depois que Ada havia acordado. Ela havia ficado revoltada com ele no momento da foto, enquanto ele só ria daquilo tudo. Ver Ada nervosa era uma coisa bem singular, já que ela sempre tinha aquela postura de mulher poderosa e sarcástica o tempo todo. Era uma mudança da água para o vinho. Curiosamente, Ada guardou aquela foto pois sempre se lembrava do tombo que Leon havia levado da cama depois que tirou a foto.

Logo depois dessa foto, havia uma de Leon com uma toalha pequena caída no ombro direito, com o cabelo bagunçado e escovando os dentes de frente pra câmera. A foto foi tirada no mesmo dia que a foto anterior. Ada adorava a informalidade daquela foto. Ela olhou o restante das fotos depois que havia sentado na cama. Refletiu sobre ter guardado por tanto tempo aquelas fotos todas.

Luzia estava passando pelo corredor e então viu Ada sentada na cama. Parou na soleira da porta e falou em espanhol: "Que susto! Não sabia que você tava em casa".

"Eu cheguei tem pouco tempo" Ada disse em espanhol.

O telefone tocou e Luzia foi atender. Ouviu uma voz com sotaque americano pedindo para falar com Ada. Luzia chamou Ada e esta atendeu o telefone na sala da casa. Era a mãe de Ada falando que ela e seu pai iriam se mudar.

* * *

Às 16:30h, Leon havia chegado no lugar marcado antes de Ada. Era uma lanchonete com uma decoração bem típica de Sevilha. Pensou em entrar e comer algo, mas esperou por Ada na porta. Os dias de Leon em Sevilha estavam acabando e ele iria lembrar Ada disso.

Quando Ada chegou no local, Leon pode vê-la de longe andando até ele. Por um momento rápido, pensou no quão bom seria visitar aquela lugar pela primeira vez com Ada se fosse algum tipo de lua-de-mel. E então achou estranho pensar em lua-de-mel e não no casamento como um todo.

Quando Ada se aproximou, Leon se apressou em dizer:

\- Você marca as coisas e chega atrasada? – ele provocou.

\- Pensei que fosse chique chegar atrasada.

E antes que eles pudessem continuar a conversa, num dos restaurantes que havia naquela rua, houve uma troca de tiros. Um dos ladrões correu para a rua atirando, assim como o um dos seguranças do restaurante havia corrido para atirar em um dos assaltantes. Naquele momento corrido, Leon se jogou para tirar Ada da reta do tiro. Antes que pudesse cair no chão são e salvo com Ada, Leon havia levado um tiro no ombro.

* * *

Ada esperava Leon, sentada numa cadeira que estava num corredor do hospital. Parecia um déjà vu daquela noite em Nova York, onde Leon havia tomado um tiro de raspão enquanto ela brigava com um ladrão. E todo aquele susto de ver Leon machucado mais uma vez havia passado por ela na hora.

Ela estava com uma mão sobre a boca, esperando ansiosamente por Leon. Quando de repente, um médico apareceu e avisou que ela já poderia vê-lo. Ada seguiu o médico e viu Leon sentado sem camisa e com o ombro e parte do peito enfaixado.

\- Leon... – Ada disse suavemente ao se aproximar dele.

\- Eu nunca imaginaria que nessa viagem pra esse lugar tão... _tranqüilo_, eu iria levar um tiro! 6 anos trabalhando como policial em Nova York e eu recebo um tiro em Sevilha – ele riu.

\- E ainda tem o fato de ter conhecido o presente _aqui_. – ela disse

Leon concordou e riu. Ada se aproximou dele, colocou uma mão no rosto dele e disse:

\- Ainda bem que está tudo bem agora.

\- Verdade – Leon segurou a mão dela, deu um beijo rápido e continuou pressionando contra seu rosto.

\- Agora que tenho tempo pra falar, eu tenho uma boa notícia pra te dar – ela puxou a mão de volta.

\- E qual é?

\- Meus pais vão se mudar de São Francisco. Eles vão morar em Nova York. E eu sei que você vai voltar pra Nova York logo. E eu pensei muito sobre tudo, desde que te contei sobre Han. Acho que não faz mais sentido ficar morando aqui na Europa. Acho que vou pra Nova York morar com meus pais – ela sorriu.

Um dos médicos interrompeu a conversa e sugeriu que Leon saísse daquela sala. Apesar dos pedidos do médico, Leon ainda refletindo sobre as palavras de Ada. "Ada Wong em Nova York de novo." E se perguntou se as coisas iriam voltar como eram antes... ele e ela. E antes de ir embora, certificou-se que levaria aquela bala pra casa.

* * *

As férias de Leon havia chegado ao fim. Hora de voltar para Nova York e voltar à sua rotina. Depois de ter atravessado o Atlântico, tudo que Leon queria agora era um banho quente e deitar na sua cama. Iria visitar o pai só quando sentisse que teria dormido o suficiente para estar descansado daquele Jet lag.

Ele largou suas malas na sala e foi para a cozinha. Na geladeira, havia um convite de casamento presos em imãs de geladeira. Havia duas iniciais no convite e eram "S &amp; C". Ignorou completamente aquele convite, pois havia se acostumado com a presença dele naquela geladeira desde o dia que recebeu. Pegou uma garrafa d'água da geladeira e tomou um gole. Inspirou o cheiro de seu apartamento e sentiu uma felicidade em estar em casa. "É verdade quando dizem que o melhor de viajar é voltar pra casa" pensou.

Lembrou das fotos incríveis que havia tirado na viagem, mas também lembrou de Ada. "Não é irônico pensar que eu encontraria Ada logo na cidade pra onde eu viajaria?" pensou. E concluiu que a vida era cheia de ironias e coincidências.


	15. O casamento

Cap. 15 – O casamento

Como esperado, Leon era o assunto da delegacia. Algumas policiais havia guardado revistas e jornais com aquela historinha do policial americano que havia salvo a filha do presidente em Sevilha. Leon não entendia como algo tão bobo fosse ter tanta repercussão.

Haviam se passado algumas semanas e nenhum sinal de Ada. Entretanto, ela havia já se mudado para Nova York de novo. Dessa vez, iria morar perto da Union Square. Era um apartamento modesto, mas com vista para toda a praça. Ada sempre se lembrava do Columbus Park que era a vista de seu apartamento de Chinatown. Apesar de Chinatown ter mais pessoas, ela se sentia mais confortável estando "escondida" no meio de tantas pessoas.

Quando o apartamento de Ada estava quase arrumado depois da mudança, ela decidiu fazer uma visita em Chinatown. Iria ver como estava o apartamento que morou e iria pegar seu retrato de volta. Primeiro, ela foi no apartamento. As cores do lado de fora prédio continuavam a mesma, mas por dentro estava diferente. O prédio havia sido pintado com uma coloração amarelada, dando uma aparência de mais claridade para os corredores. E chegando em frente ao seu apartamento, bateu na porta, mesmo apreensiva com o que poderia acontecer. Uma mulher negra vestindo uma blusa do Chicago Bulls abriu a porta e disse:

\- Posso te ajudar?

\- Eu estou procurando por alguém chamado... Peter. – Ada disse

\- Desculpa, mas não tem nenhum Peter aqui.

Ada agradeceu e logo se retirou. O pouco que a porta ficou aberta fez ela perceber mais ou menos como sua sala estava. O sofá estava do lado contrario que ela costumava deixar o dela.

Em seguida, Ada foi no restaurante que havia deixado seu retrato. Olhou para o restaurante e viu que quase nada havia mudado. Quando um garçom se aproximou para atendê-la, ela pediu para falar com Zhou. O garçom se afastou e buscou Zhou dentro da cozinha do restaurante. Quando ele apareceu na parte principal do restaurante, ficou encantado em ver Ada Wong novamente.

\- Ada! – ele se aproximou e a beijou no rosto. – Eu pensei que nunca mais iria te ver!

\- Eu também, Zhou. Mas eu voltei – Ada sorriu.

\- Por onde andou nesse tempo todo?

\- Europa. Mas agora eu já estou de volta à Nova York.

\- Europa? Que país exatamente? E, ah, eu guardei seu retrato com carinho! Eu cheguei achar que você havia desistido dele, confesso, mas guardei bem!

\- Eu estava na Espanha, Zhou. – e Ada começou a acompanhar Zhou para qualquer direção que ele estava andando. Chegando numa parede mais afastada do restaurante, lá estava o retrato do pagode que Ada gostava tanto.

\- Veja, ele está do mesmo jeito que deixou há... Faz quanto tempo?

\- 6 anos – ela disse. Se aproximou do retrato e o tocou com alegria.

* * *

Quando Ada chegou em casa com aquele retrato embaixo do braço, ocupando um espaço incomodo para andar, Katherine, sua mãe, se espantou com a existência daquele quadro.

\- Eu te disse, mãe. Eu sei guardar bem as minhas coisas – disse Ada.

* * *

Já que Ada estava bem estabelecida em Nova York de novo, decidiu que era hora de visitar Leon. Pegou o endereço que ele havia dado à ela e foi até lá. Bateu na porta de Leon e esperou pacientemente. Quando Leon abriu a porta, sentiu o coração pulsar mais rápido ao ver a mulher que ama ali.

\- Oi, bonitão – ela disse.

\- Oi, Ada – ele disse meio tímido.

\- Posso entrar?

\- Claro! – e então Leon abriu a porta para Ada entrar.

\- Se não se importar, eu vou sentar no seu sofá, ok? – e antes que Leon pudesse responder algo, ela sentou no sofá e disse: - Seu apartamento é bem legal.

\- Obrigado. Você quer beber algo?

\- Não.

\- Ok. – Leon sentou-se ao lado de Ada – e então, onde está morando agora?

\- Tô morando perto da Union Square. – ela fez uma pausa – Vejo que seu ombro está bom.

\- É verdade. Tirando essa cicatriz estranha, ta tudo bem – ele sorriu.

E então, Ada segurou o rosto de Leon e o beijou. Eles se beijaram por um momento e então Leon disse:

\- Ada, eu quero falar uma coisa: vamos voltar. Agora, as coisas serão melhores.

\- Sim, claro – Ada estava emocionada e olhava em nos olhos dele – Vamos, sim!

Leon sorriu e disse:

\- Eu te amo.

Ada estava sentindo uma leve vontade de chorar, mas se controlou.

\- Eu também te amo – ela disse – E agora, você pode conhecer meus pais como queria antes.

Leon deu um sorriso de lado. Lentamente, abraçou mais o corpo de Ada que estava ao lado dele.

\- Ah, tinha me esquecido desse detalhe – ele deu um beijo em Ada e voltou a falar naquele tom romântico que ele sempre adotava ao falar com ela – você pode ficar calma com isso porque eu já tenho tudo planejado. Se seu pai falar que ele não tem certeza se eu sou o cara certo para você (o que eu acho difícil), eu vou falar: Senhor Wong, não se preocupe. Embaixo do nosso teto, eu faço toda a comida. Ada Wong não precisa chegar perto do fogão e por em risco a casa.

\- O que?! – Ada disse num tom indignado.

Leon apenas riu. Enquanto ria, sentiu Ada se afastando dele, e então ela parou de fé na frente dele.

\- Pra sua informação, eu sei cozinhar o suficiente para me manter viva.

\- Sim, eu sei... Mas me explica sobre aquele dia que você queimou os tais Madeleine

\- Ah, por favor – ela sorriu – São _Madeleines_! E eu sou chinesa e americana. Era previsível que eu não acertaria o ponto.

\- E os macarons que agarram na forma? – ele perguntou rindo. Já Ada, ela estava apenas encarando ele. – E o macarrão que...

Ada deu um tapa no braço de Leon. Ele não conseguia parar de rir, mas puxou Ada pela mão e a fez sentar em seu colo.

\- Ei, relaxa, eu só estou implicando contigo.

\- Eu sei usar muito bem uma grappling gun, já saltei de um prédio de 30 andares, sei usar muito bem uma bazuca, sei um pouco de kung fu... Não dá pra ser perfeita também, né? – ela disse enquanto pousava as mãos no pescoço dele.

\- Eu sei, mas relaxa... – eu posso cozinhar numa boa – Leon beijou o pescoço de Ada – e você é perfeita, sim – e então voltou a beijar mais o pescoço dela.

* * *

Leon foi visitar os Wong dias depois de ter voltado com Ada. O apartamento na Union Square era bem aconchegante e logo na sala pode ver o retrato preferido de Ada, o que ficava na sala do apartamento em Chinatown.

\- Você recuperou o retrato! – disse Leon.

\- Eu sempre guardo bem as coisas que são importantes – disse Ada.

Eles se sentaram no sofá. Havia um par de leques numa parede, e na parede ao lado havia uma katana pendurada. Leon se perguntou se aquelas coisas eram roubadas ou não.

Quando o Sr. E a Sr.a Wong entraram na sala, o Sr. Wong logo disse:

\- Oh, você deve ser Leon! – e então ele se aproximou para apertar a mão de Leon.

\- Eu mesmo – ele disse se levantando rápido para apertar a mão e logo sentou-se de novo.

\- Prazer em te conhecer – disse Katherine Wong após apertar a mão de Leon.

O Sr. E a Sra. Wong sentaram-se nas poltronas que ficavam na diagonal do sofá.

\- Eu estou muito feliz por finalmente conhecê-lo, Leon. Ainda mais por saber que conhece minha filha por tanto tempo.

O Senhor Wong era um homem com uma aparência chinesa. Tinha os olhos mais puxados que o de Ada. O cabelo era bem preto, e ele possuía um olhar muito poderoso. A Senhora Wong, por outro lado, era americana. Possuía olhos verdes escuros e uma beleza ótima para uma mãe de uma mulher de 27 anos.

\- Eu também, senhor. Infelizmente, antes havia a questão... – Leon quase interrompeu sua fala – distância.

\- Sim, é verdade. Mas então... Ada disse que você é policial.

\- Sim. Eu trabalho na 13ª DP, perto de onde meu pai mora.

Leon, Lao, Katherine e Ada conversaram bastante sobre vários assuntos. Falaram sobre como Leon conheceu Ada, sobre os tiros que Leon levou dos ladrões em Nova York e em Sevilha, falaram sobre Sevilha, sobre o retarato, e até sobre Han. Katherine mostrou fotos de Ada pequena, o que fez ela ficar muito brava com isso.

No final, Lao, com toda sua postura chinesa, pediu para Leon que o pai dele o visitasse, e Leon concordou. Lao aprovou Leon, e ele sabia que Leon era um rapaz bom para sua filha.

* * *

Quando o dia do casamento de Claire e Steve chegou, Leon havia convencido Ada de ir como acompanhante dele. O casamento seria na igreja de São Francisco Xavier às 11h.

Na igreja, uma amiga de Claire ficava responsável pela organização. Como Claire queria chegar apenas quando os convidados tivessem chegado, não teria como ela verificar a chegada dos convidados.

Steve apenas oscilava entre dois lugares na igreja:o altar e a sacristia. O padre Sebastian era muito paciente e tentava acalmar Steve toda vez que ele entrava na sacristia pedindo água para acalmar os nervos. Já Chris, toda vez que via Steve tentando desafrochar a gravata borboleta, fazia algum tipo de ameaça. As madrinhas e os padrinhos já haviam chegado. A dama de honra, Sherry Birkin, também já havia chegado. Sherry já não era mais aquela criança que Claire cuidou como babá. Agora, ela estava com 14 anos. E o Sr. E a Sra. Birkin haviam sido convidados para o casamento.

Quando Leon e Ada chegaram na igreja, ela pode lembrar de vários rostos conhecidos e ficou surpresa com a mudança das aparências de cada pessoa após 6 anos. Leon sentou-se perto de Jill, que estava ao lado de Barry. Leon apresentou Ada para os dois, apesar de Jill ter lembrado de Ada por causa daquela festa à fantasia. Não demorou muito para que Chris chegasse em Leon para falar com ele. Quando Chris viu Ada Wong, se espantou.

\- Não acredito! Você não era a namorada de Leon em 98?

\- Sim, eu mesma! – Ada disse.

\- Foram 6 anos, mas estamos juntos de novo – disse Leon.

\- Eu estou feliz por vocês dois. Sinceramente... – Chris disse para Ada – ele não ia conseguir viver sem você.

\- Eu sei disso – Ada disse rindo, provocando Leon.

Leon fez uma cara de quem não gostou do comentário e disse bem baixo para Chris:

\- E a sua friendzone, Chris, como está?

Chris ficou bem sério e respondeu sem que Jill ouvisse:

\- Ainda continua sendo um lugar frio, obscuro e triste – e se retirou para se certificar quantos convidados faltavam pra chegar.

\- É incrível isso, né? – disse Barry para Jill – Ontem a irmã do Chris era uma garota que ficava pra lá e prá com aquela moto... E hoje ela tá casando, pronta pra ter sua vida de casada com esse astro do rock aí. Já me sinto velho. Daqui a pouco, são minhas filhas.

\- Acho que todos estamos um pouco velho – Jill disse rindo.

* * *

Quando todos os convidados chegaram, a banda de Steve, que era algum dos padrinhos, ficaram na posição certa, assim como as madrinhas. Steve esperava no altar junto com o padre. Chris chamou Sherry para acompanhá-lo até a entrada da igreja. Claire estava dentro de uma limusine, esperando o momento certo para sair. Chris abriu a porta e ajudou Claire sair.

\- Você está linda! – disse Sherry.

\- Obrigada, Sherry.

\- Preparada? – perguntou Chris.

Na porta da igreja, a marcha de casamento de Felix Mendelssohn começou a tocar. Sherry entrou primeiro, segurando um buquê de rosas brancas. Logo atrás, entrava Claire segurando um buquê também e com o braço cruzado com o braço de Chris. Todos os olhares eram para o vestido de Claire. E Steve já estava emocionado. Não estava chorando ainda, mas seu rosto estava muito vermelho.

Chris deixou Claire no altar com Steve e o padre e foi se sentar. Enquanto isso, Ada cochichou no ouvido de Leon sobre como ela estava linda. O padre começou a falar a frase "Queridos familiares e amigos, estamos aqui reunidos para testemunhar e celebrar o casamento de Claire Redfield e Steve Burnwood..."

No momento de por as alianças, Steve e Claire fizeram suas promessas de casamento. E, neste momento, Chris chorava bastante mas escondido, porém Leon percebeu mesmo assim.

Quando Claire e Steve estavam prontos para sair da igreja, os convidados esperavam na porta da igreja com cestas de pétalas de rosas que haviam recebido das madrinhas. E quando os recém-casados saíram, todos jogaram as pétalas em cima dos dois ao mesmo tempo que gritavam de felicidade. Em seguida, todos foram para o local da festa.

* * *

Na festa, toda decoração estava impecável. Havia muita comida, muita bebida... E então Steve interrompeu a festa para um discurso usando o microfone do vocalista da banda do casamento.

\- Eu queria fazer um discurso. Prometo que não pegarei nesse microfone de novo hoje. – ele riu – Eu só quero que todos saibam aqui que hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida, eu acho. Talvez o melhor dia da minha vida mude para o dia que meu filho nascer um dia, não sei – e todos os convidados sorriram para Steve – Mas por enquanto, é hoje. É estranho pensar que quando conheci a Claire, eu era um cara tão irresponsável e inconseqüente. Eu tenho certeza que meu cunhado me odiava – ele riu. – Até hoje, eu não entendo como ela me aturou naquela época. Eu era tão irritante – ele tomou um gole do seu champanhe - Eu nunca imaginei que minha vida melhoraria tanto. Não que minha vida era totalmente ruim, mas é que... as coisas tinham uma sensação de quem era mais pesadas. Mas depois que me apaixonei pela Claire, as coisas ficaram leves, sei lá. – Steve fez uma pausa breve e todos na festa continuaram em silêncio – O que eu quero dizer é que não importa os problemas do dia-a-dia, só de olhar para Claire,as coisas deixam de parecer tão grandes e todo o stress vai embora. E isso é uma sensação muito boa. Além disso, se não fosse por ela, Nero's Breakdown não estaria como está agora – ele fez uma pausa – Meu maior medo é perder ela, porque eu sei que eu nunca vou encontrar alguém que combine tanto comigo, que me entende tanto e que sempre esteve ao meu lado em momentos difíceis. Eu te amo, Claire. – ele devolveu o microfone e todos aplaudiram fervorosamente.

Leon estava tão reflexivo com as palavras de Steve que, quando olhou rápido para o rosto de Ada, imaginou-se casando com ela um dia.

Claire partiu o bolo de casamento com Steve e logo após anunciou que jogaria o buquê. Ada não queria participar daquilo, mas Leon a convenceu. Quando muitas mulheres estavam reunidas para pegar o buquê, Claire jogou-o. E, surpreendentemente, quem pegou foi Jill. Ela ficou levemente envergonhada por aquilo, mas Claire ficou muito feliz por ela.

A festa foi ótima e a lua-de-mel de Claire e Steve seria no Brasil.


	16. Umbrella?

Cap. 16 – Umbrella?

Os meses se passaram e, como Leon morava sozinho agora, Ada passava bastante tempo no apartamento dele. Se um dos testes de relacionamento é ver se um casal consegue conviver junto, Ada e Leon estavam passando bem neste teste. 2 anos depois, Leon havia conseguido uma promoção. E ele e Ada praticamente já moravam juntos.

Um dia, Leon convidou Ada no dia do aniversário dela para um restaurante chique. Ada estranhou um pouco a escolha de um restaurante chique para a ocasião, mas nada que a fizesse desconfiar de outras coisas. Quando Leon e Ada chegaram em casa, Leon parou Ada no meio da sala de estar.

\- Ada, eu tenho um presente pra você – ele disse.

\- E o que é?

\- É um negócio bem estranho, mas eu acho que você vai gostar.

Leon retirou uma atadura que estava dobrada em seu bolso da sua calça social, já que ele estava de terno. Ada não entendeu muito bem aquilo. Leon pegou a mão de Ada, abriu e colocou a atadura dobrada, que estava manchada de sangue velho. Antes que Ada fizesse algo com aquilo, Leon desdobrou a atadura e então uma bala de arma estava ali, amassada.

\- Quando eu tomei aquele tiro em Sevilha, eu guardei ele junto com essa atadura. E agora, eu quero que você fique com ela como um presente que represente meu amor por você. Eu nunca tive tantos sentimentos por uma outra mulher do jeito que eu tenho por você. – ele apertou bem o tal "presente" na mão de Ada e ela já estava sentindo algumas lágrimas descerem pelo rosto.

\- Ah, Leon, isso é tão bonito da sua parte...

\- Eu tenho mais uma coisa pra você – ele interrompeu.

Leon se ajoelhou com um joelho e tirou uma pequena caixa preta do bolso interno do terno. Abriu e revelou um anel para Ada. Ela automaticamente tampou a boca com a mão.

\- Eu te amo, Ada. Você é uma parte de mim que não consigo largar. Nós nos ajudamos, sempre foi assim e sempre será. Você não sabe como é importante para mim. Aceita se casar comigo?

Ada apenas confirmou com a cabeça, pois estava tentando muito não chorar bastante. E então, Leon se levantou, a beijou rapidamente e a abraçou. Depois ele pegou o anel e colocou no dedo dela.

\- Não se preocupe, eu comprei um anel pra mim também. Eu te conheço, eu sei que você iria fazer essa pergunta mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Leon riu.

Ada pensou em falar algo, mas não conseguiu, apenas abraçou Leon mais uma vez e apertou bem os olhos para que as lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros dele e voltou a dizer "eu te amo".

* * *

Um dia, Leon e Ada estavam andando pelo Upper West Side dividindo um guarda-chuva. Constantemente, os assuntos dele eram planejamento de casamento. Coisas do tipo "onde seria a cerimônia", "quem seria os padrinhos e as madrinhas"... Mas pelo menos eles concordaram que a lua-de-mel seria na Grécia.

\- Sabe, Leon, eu tive um sonho muito estranho esses dias. – Ada disse.

\- E como era?

\- Eu sonhei que eu e você nos conhecíamos num estacionamento de uma delegacia. Eu quase atirava em você, não sei porque. Mas aí a gente fazia amizade rápido. Eu ficava falando do meu ex namorado, o John. Depois a gente tinha que fugir de uns monstros, sei lá... As pessoas no sonho eram como zumbis! E então nós íamos para o laboratório secreto e subterrâneo de uma empresa chamada Umbrella... Na verdade, era mais um pesadelo. Porque aparecia monstros o tempo todo, e o tempo todo falávamos de um tal de G-vírus...

\- G vírus? – Leon perguntou confuso.

\- É... E eu tinha que salvar a sua vida de pessoas que não eram mais pessoas... eram monstros. E o tempo todo falávamos sobre Umbrella... Foi assustador.

\- Ada, querida – Leon abraçou Ada de lado. – Relaxa, é só um pesadelo. A gente fica muito criativo nos sonhos e pesadelos. E não se preocupe. _Guarda-chuva_ só para dias chuvosos, ok? – E Leon beijou a testa de Ada.

FIM.


	17. Agradecimentos

Agradecimentos:

Primeiramente, quero agradecer as pessoas que tiveram seu tempo para dar uma review na fic. Essas pessoas são: Ayesha Aeon, The WalkerGirl, Lisa Hayes, Loyalist, Dwarfensniper, blueSenorita, alqasem20, Bologno, Gustavo Obalhe e josepast378. Caso tenha deixado alguma review após o término dessa fic, bom, perdeu a chance de aparecer nos agradecimentos :v

Quero agradecer pela popularidade da fic. Um pouco antes de terminar, ela constava com mais ou menos 5000 visualizações! Obrigada, shippers de Leon e Ada!

Quero agradecer o Google e, especificamente, Google Maps. Parece idiota, mas se não fosse por isso, eu não conseguiria transcrever tão bem Nova York e Sevilha.

Agradeço também às músicas "Romeo and Juliet" do Dire Straits, 'Shape of my Heart" do Sting, "Teenage Dream" da Katy Perry e "The Forgotten" do Green Day; porque foram as músicas que mais me inspiraram nesta fic.

E queria agradecer especialmente uma pessoa chamada Igor Feiden, pois ele foi uma das primeiras pessoas a apoiar a idéia da fic. Além disso, ele sempre me deu elogios ótimos sobre a minha escrita e sobre a história em si. Elogios esses que me fizeram ter mais ânimo de terminar a fic. E, também, Igor me ajudou com idéias em certos pontos da história. Eu tenho certeza que se não fosse por ele, uma parte da fic não seria tão bonita se comparar com meu plano anterior. Então, Senhor Feiden, a parte especial desses agradecimentos vai pra você. :3

Obrigada por terem tido paciência com a demora que teve para eu terminá-la. Essa foi minha segunda fic de capítulos e espero que tenham gostado muito dela, apesar de ser num universo paralelo. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

\- Camilla


End file.
